


A love so Warm

by warlock_kid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_kid/pseuds/warlock_kid
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a high school student at Brooklyn Institute. Magnus is a exchange student coming to Alec's school over the Christmas holiday. Can Magnus help Alec find himself and can Alec save Magnus?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 121
Collections: Best Malec stories, Malec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UUUhh so I also post this ff on Instagram (@/warlock.kid) but I was told to share it here so here we go. Hope you enjoy :)

-Alec-

It was early December, the season of runny noses, mittens and hot chocolates, oh and Christmas. It’s not that Alec didn't like Christmas, he just didn’t enjoy the big hype around it, he would much rather be curled up with a book, watching the snow than running around in the cold just asking to get sick. His friends called him a killjoy but he didn’t mind, it’s just what he preferred. His friends often asked him to come out with them, to go christmas shopping or ice-skating. Usually he’d decline but this time Izzy practically dragged him out of the house, saying something along the lines of ‘needing to meet new people’, whatever that meant.   
That's another reason he wasn’t particularly fond of christmas, his siblings were getting to that age where they were bringing their partners to spend Christmas with his family. He knows his family doesn’t care if he's seeing someone or not but it makes him feel awkward being the only one without a guest, besides Max but he's still young. He isn’t much of a people person and it took him a while to get used to Jace and Izzy’s partners.   
Clary and Jace almost hit it off immediately and Alec found her very annoying at first. He's still does but even less now. Simon and Izzy, however, have only started dating recently and Simon talks a lot, more than Alec enjoys, and it’s always about things Alec doesn’t understand nor care about. And now, here they all were walking through Brooklyn Bridge park in the freezing cold. Alec pulled the collar of his overcoat up around his neck and paced through the snow.   
He wasn’t really paying attention until something, or rather someone, pulled him out of his trance  
“Did you even hear what I said?” Izzy asked  
“Uh.. sorry, no?” Alec replied, muffed by his scarf  
Izzy sighed, “I said we’re getting a new student at school, apparently he's on an exchange from London,” Izzy beamed  
“Oh.. uh cool” Alec mumbled  
“I don’t know what you were expecting Iz, some big celebration?” Jace chuckled  
“I know, I was just thinking we should see him when he arrives, make him feel welcomed”  
“Sounds like a great Idea!” Clary cheered  
“That settles it,” Simon replied. They all continued chatting about various things and Alec sunk back into his coat and thoughts, breathing in the chilly December air.


	2. Chapter 2

-Magnus-

Magnus walked through the gates into the terminal. Ah, New York, the city of…. Well he wasn’t sure. He glanced around the busy airport and sighed, another Christmas not spent at home. Magnus’ father worked a lot, and his job meant he had to travel a lot. In theory Magnus didn’t have to come with him but to be honest Magnus didn’t have anything better to do. He knew he’d never actually see his father so it didn’t really matter where he was.  
Magnus sauntered over to the baggage carousel to collect his luggage . He waited impatiently for his unforgettable glittery suitcase. Once he had collected it he headed towards the taxi terminals. He was about to call an uber when someone grabbed his shoulder  
“Trying to run away from me already?” The familiar voice mocked.  
Magnus turned, “Catarina,” he said, with a sigh of relief  
“Good to see you again, living with Ragnor that bad I see?” She joked  
Magnus laughed and accepted his friend with open arms  
“Ragnor wasn’t…..” he paused for a moment “That bad?” he finished almost as a question  
Catarina sighed with a smile, “Come on, I’ll give you a lift,” she signalled to a small paramedics car parked in a lot  
“Thankyou,” he said heading towards the car  
“Didn’t really have a choice, Madzie is dying to see you,” Catarina laughed  
Magnus smiled to himself, he missed this, missed the closest thing he had to a family. He had known Catarina since he was little, she was like and older sister to him. What with him moving a lot he didn’t really have time to make friends, but ever since the incident Catarina never left his side if she could help it. And Madzie, Madzie was like Magnus, another child Catarina took in to care for. Madzie was like his little sister and he adored her to pieces. Magnus new his father's Brooklyn apartment wasn’t far from Catarina’s so he wasn’t worried about being alone this holiday, he was more concerned about joining another new school. You’d think after all this time Magnus would get used to it but to be honest he hadn’t. He’d faced all sorts growing up, he just hoped for once his holiday could be somewhat bearable.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alec-

“We’re going to be late!” Izzy screamed  
“You’ve never cared about being on time before, why now?” Jace mumbled still half asleep with toast in his mouth  
“Because…” Izzy moaned as she hopped around trying to put on her heels “.... as I said yesterday, we’re getting a new student and I want to be the first to meet him,” she huffed straightening her pencil skirt  
“Mhmm,” Jace mumbled, wandering upstairs to get dressed. Just after the commotion Alec came into the living room  
“You’re wearing that!?” Izzy exclaimed  
“Yeah? What's wrong with it?” Alec asked, looking down at his clothes. He thought he looked perfectly fine with his balck jeans, black jumper and jacket which, you guessed it, was black  
“Ugh, I give up trying to make you dress nice” Izzy sighed rubbing her head with the back of her hand, “Can you atleast brush your hair?” she asked  
“Fine,” Alec sighed and wandered up to his room. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't see the big deal with making an effort, he looked presentable and that's all he cared about. He came back downstairs to see Jace and Izzy bickering about something but decided to ignore it. He noticed his Mother sat on the couch, quietly drinking her coffee.  
“Max gone already?” He asked  
“Ah yes,” she said looking up from her coffee, “Your father offered to take him to school this morning,” Alec nodded and smiled at her fondly. Alec’s parents have been divorced for a few months now. They had always had their issues but his father's affair was the last straw. They still see their dad but it’s mostly for Max’s sake. He didn’t really understand the divorce and still likes to see his father  
“Max’s baseball game is tonight, right?” Izzy asked  
“Yes it is,” Maryse replied, “Are you going?” She asked  
“I don’t see why not, I’ll see if Clary and Si want to come.” Izzy suggested  
“Make sure you wrap up warm, I don’t want any of you getting a cold,” Maryse instructed  
They all nodded in agreement and got ready to leave  
“Simon is picking me up and Jace is going to get Clary, do you need a ride Alec?” Izzy asked  
“No I’ll take my bike, see you guys at school,” He said grabbing his helmet, “Love you mom!” He yelled before leaving, followed shortly by Izzy and Jace. Simon was parked on their drive in his messy band van  
“Morning guys!” He yelled rolling down the window. Izzy greeted him with a kiss and jace just waved at him  
“Need a lift Al?” Simon asked  
“No I’m good,” Alec responded getting on his motorbike, “and don’t call me Al,” He said bluntly as he put on his helmet and turned on the bikes engine. It hummed to life, a noise Alec adored. He signalled his goodbyes to everyone and pulled out of the driveway. Alec loved driving his motorbike. His dad had gotten it for him last Christmas when he was 16. It took him awhile to get a license, but he was able to drive it just before his 17th birthday. Now all he did on his free days was ride around town until he was almost out of gas. He decided to head to the local coffee shop just before school since he had time. He parked up on the cirb and headed inside, greeted by the sweet chime of the bell.  
“If it isn’t my favourite customer” Maia, the barista exclaimed  
“Morning Maia,” Alec replied, taking off his helmet.  
“The usual?” she asked. For some reason today felt different to Alec.  
“No…” He trailed off, scanning the drinks menu “I’ll have-” He was cut off by the familiar ring of the cafe bell. Usually he wouldn’t think anything of it but for some reason he felt the urge to turn around. As he did it felt like everything had stopped. Stepping through the door was a man he had never seen before, he had smooth, caramel skin, silky black hair styled perfectly and the most mesmerizing brown eyes Alec had ever seen. He didn’t know how to describe this man, he had never looked at another guy this way before. The man pulled his scarf down from around his mouth to reveal a strong jaw and perfectly curved lips. Alec could feel his heart racing, what was happening to him? What was this man doing to him. He was released from his trance with a start  
“You good?” Maia asked  
“Uh- yeah sorry um…” He looked back at the drinks menu trying to control his breathing “I think I’ll have a spiced chai tea to go please” He asked  
“Good choice,” a mysterious voice said. Alec turned to see the man who had just walked in stood behind him  
“Oh-uh is it….”he fumbled "I've-uh.. never tried it before," he stuttered  
"Well it's my favourite," the man replied with a smile. That smile broke Alec, it was perfect, it made his eyes sparkle and it lit up his whole face. Alec saw Maia place his drink on the counter "Uh- thanks," he said, placing the change on the counter, "I've gotta-uh…. School!" Alec stuttered. Before the man could reply Alec rushed out of the cafe. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

-Magnus-

Magnus watched as the messy raven haired boy fled from the coffee shop. He was sad that he didn’t get to continue the conversation any further but he figured he’d probably never see the boy again. He ordered a latte and made his way back out into the cold streets of Brooklyn. He sighed. Not looking forward to going to school but he knew it had to be done. He made his way through the cold, seeing other faces passing by, trying their best to defend themselves from the cold. He wasn’t really paying attention until he reached a large brick building with a sign that read “Brooklyn Institute,” he rolled his eyes, why did school systems insist on having such over the top, fancy names. He walked over to what he assumed was the main entrance and pushed open the large fire door. He was immediately hit with the large bustle of school life. He couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed as he searched for some sort of reception  
“Good, you made it!,” an unfamiliar, yet welcoming voice chirped. Magnus turned and he was greeted by a beautiful girl, much shorter than him despite her heels, with wavy black hair. Something about her looked familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
“I’m Izzy” she announced with a smirk, sticking out her hand, Magnus took it and shook it gently  
“Magnus,” he replied. Izzy beamed “What a cool name, anyway I just wanted to meet you before lessons start to let you know if there's anything you need you can ask me,” She said with a smile, pushing her hair off her shoulder  
“Thank You dear,” he started “would it be too much trouble if I asked you to show me around, I’m not to sure where I’m going,” he said with an awkward smile  
“I would love to!” Izzy sang, “right this way.”  
Izzy showed him which classrooms each lesson was held, the cafeteria, gym and lockers.  
“And this,” she said pointing towards an elegant wooden door, “Is the library come common room, aka where me and my friends dominate,” she said in a joking way. She pushed the door open to reveal a fairly small room with its walls lined with books. In the centre of the room was three small couches, surrounding a quaint coffee table. Sat in these places where four people. A nerdy looking brunette boy who seemed to be lost in a comic book, a sauve blonde boy sat on the couch adjacent to him, with a small red haired curled up under his arm. And finally, on the sofa that seemed to be the furthest away from the circle was a tall, broad raven haired boy with headphones in. He had fair skin and chocolate eyes. The same boy Magnus had seen in coffee shop that morning. Magnus smiled, he felt his heartbeat speed up and his face heat up.  
“Morning guys!” Izzy announced, startling Magnus. Everyone looked up towards them, accept the raven haired boy. Magnus felt disappointed but didn’t quite know what he was actually expecting  
“This is Magnus,” Izzy said gesturing towards Magnus “Magnus this is Simon, Jace, Clary and….” she trailed off “Hellooooo, earth to Alec?” This time the boy actually looked up and took out one of his earphones, when he did his eyes immediately locked with Magnus’. Magnus felt his heartbeat started to speed up again and a strange feeling overcame him. He pulled himself together and smiled warmly at the boy. In response Alec darted his gaze but to his phone but Magnus noticed his pale skin reden slightly.  
“Hey Magnus!” the boy with the comic book exclaimed. Izzy wandered over to him and cuddled up to him. Magnus looked around awkwardly,  
“You can sit next to Alec if you want?” Jace suggested  
“Only if Alexander doesn’t mind,” he replied  
“Alexander! HA, no one ever calls him th-” Jace was cut off my Alec  
“Uh- yea sure you can uh- sit here,” he stuttered moving to free up some space. Magnus nodded in thanks and sat down next to the boy.  
“So where are you from Magnus?” the red haired girl asked  
“Do you mean born, or transferred from?” he asked  
“Tell us both if you don’t mind,” Jace suggested  
Magnus could see Alec remove both his earphones are turn slightly towards the group.  
“Well, I guess you could say I’m from everywhere.” he joked, “I was born in Indonesia, but I’ve lived in Paris, India, London and now here in Brooklyn.  
“Wow, that's amazing!” Clary exclaimed, “How could you do all that?”  
“My father's work requires him to travel a lot, so I went with him. Luckily his job has very good pay so he can afford to have an apartment anywhere,” Magnus explained  
“Whoa,” Simon said in awe. “What about your mom?” Magnus felt his heart drop and he shifted his gaze to his lap  
“My Mother,” he began, “Isn’t with us anymore,” he said sadly  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Magnus,” Simon pleaded  
“It’s okay,” Magnus said looking up and forcing a smile “You didn’t know.”  
Just then the bell went and everyone groaned.  
“What have you got Magnus?” Izzy asked. Magnus pulled out his timetable and read down it  
“Uh- English Literature with Mr Harris,” he read.  
“Oh that means you’re with Alec then,” Jace piped, jabbing Alecs shoulder. Alec stood up and rolled his eyes. As he turned to face Magnus, Magnus realised how much taller Alec was than him.  
“Uh- do you wanna walk with me?”  
“I would like that,” Magnus smiled.  
Magnus followed Alec out the door and down the hall. They didn’t say anything to each other so Magnus decided to break the silence  
“So uh- what's Mr Harris like?” Magnus asked  
“I like him, he’s a good teacher and can take a joke but can also control the class,” Alec said turning to look at Magnus. Magnus started at Alec's eyes, eyes he could easily get lost in.  
“Do you like Literature then?” Magnus asked  
“I guess, I’ve always liked reading and I enjoy looking into the the authors minds when they’re writing a story.” Alec mumbled. Magnus smiled and there was a beat of silence  
“What about you?” Alec asked  
“Me? Oh um.. I guess I quite like fashion and design. I’ve done dance since I was young but I’ve always liked the idea of designing clothes,” Magnus shrugged  
“That's really cool,” Alec replied  
“You think?” Magnus asked. Alec was just about to say something when they realised they had reached the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we are up to date. I'm going to try to post a chapter daily but we'll see. You can also follow this story on my Instagram @/warlock.kid :)


	5. Chapter 5

-Magnus-

Magnus and Alec left the classroom laughing about how Raj decided to argue with Mr Harris.   
“I can’t believe he thought Juliette was Romeo’s sister,” Magnus laughed  
“I know!” Alec said, trying to catch his breath, “What class do you have next?” Alec asked  
“Dance class,” Magnus replied  
“Oh, Izzy has that. She’s just had maths with Jace so I’ll walk you to her. Jace and I have gym next,”  
“Oh thanks,” Magnus said with a smile. They continue to walk down the corridor and Magnus started to become very aware of how close he was to Alec. Alec was sweet and not to mention he was adorable when he was flustered. Originally Magnus just found Alec attractive, he was just Magnus’ type but now he found himself drawn to Alec’s personality. He liked Alec.  
“Hey guys,” Izzy greeted them  
“Hey,” Alec replied, “Magnus has dance next with you so I thought I’d bring him over,”  
“A true gentleman,” Magnus teased.   
Alec blushed and looked down.  
“Awesome lets go!” Izzy linked her arm around Magnus’ and sauntered off, pulling him along.  
“So, you like Alec huh?” Izzy sneered  
“I - uh what?” Magnus asked  
“Oh please, I see the way everyone looks at Alec, everyone in the school knows he’s attractive but you look at him like he’s more than just a pretty face.”  
Magnus smiled “I suppose, Alec is different from all the other guys I’ve found attractive, he actually cares about people,” Magnus laughed  
“That’s my big brother for you,” Izzy laughed,   
‘So that’s why she looked familiar,’ Magnus thought  
“Still, I should let you know, Alec isn’t exactly……”  
“Out?” Magnus suggested  
“Yeah? I only know because he told me and he hasn’t told anyone else about it. I’m not even sure he knows what ’it’ is,”  
Magnus stopped and looked at her with concern  
“Look all I’m saying is,” Izzy took Magnus’ hands “If you wanna pursue something with Alec be careful with him, I don’t want him getting hurt,”  
“Hey Iz, don’t worry, I don’t wanna hurt Alec. I understand what you’re saying.  
Izzy smiled and hugged him and they walked into their lesson.  
\---------  
Izzy and Magnus walked out of their dance lesson  
“You didn’t tell me you were THAT good at dancing!” Izzy cheered punching Magnus lightly  
“Hey guys,” Simon greeted them followed by Clary, “Ready to go?”  
“Oh yeah I almost forgot!”  
“Forgot what?” Jace asked as he came around the corner with Alec  
“We’re going to Max’s baseball game,”  
“Yeah I can’t wait,” Clary sang  
Izzy looked over to Alec and winked at him  
“Magnus, you should come,” Alec shot his glance up towards her   
“I- uhm don’t thin-”  
“Nonsense, you should totally come, plus Alec needs a date,” Jace jocked. Alec looked down, trying to hide his red cheeks.  
“If it’s okay with all of you?”  
They all collectively agreed and it was settled. They walked out of school and into the parking lot.  
“You can get a ride with us,” Simon said pointing towards his band van. Magnus cringed on the inside as he looked at the broken down vehicle.  
“Uuhh…”  
“Unless you’d rather get a ride with Alec,” Alec choked on what appeared to be nothing and Magnus looked over at him.  
“I- uhm- I mean it depends how you feel about motorbikes,” Alec asked nervously. Magnus stared at him blankly and tried not to show his flushed cheeks. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket  
“I take it you’ll drive then,” Magnus said rather matter of factly as he walked towards Alec’s motorbike. Everyone watched him and said nothing and then they all turned to Alec. Izzy smirked at him as he rolled his eyes and followed Magnus  
“Have you still got the spare helmet Simon?” Alec asked  
“Yeah,” Simon said as he tossed it towards Alec  
“Here,” Alec said as he handed Magnus the helmet. Alec got on his bike and turned the engine on. Magnus sat behind Alec and wasn’t too sure what to do.  
“If you’re okay with it you can put your arms around me for support,” Alec suggested  
Magnus slowly snaked his arms around Alecs torso as Alec pulled out of the parking lot. They headed off down the road and as Alec speed up, Magnus was pushed closer to Alec. Magnus tightened his grip around Alec and he felt the other man inhale a sharp breath. Magnus smiled as his cuddled his face into Alec's back to shield himself from the cold air.  
Suddenly Magnus felt the engine stop and Alec straighten up  
“We’re here,” Alec said as he took off his helmet. Magnus took off his helmet and started findeling with his hair, He sighed in frustration  
“What's up?” Alec asked  
“This helmet has ruined my hair,” Magnus complained  
“You’re hair looks fine.” Alec laughed  
Magnus glared at him  
“Here,” Alec stepped towards Magnus and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, spiking it back up  
“Th-thanks,” Magnus said blushing   
“Oh good you guys are here,” A tall, dark haired woman came walking towards them.  
“Hey Mum,” Alec said as he quickly took his hands away from Magnus. Maryse hugged him and turned towards Magnus  
“And this is?”  
“Oh this is Magnus, he’s the new student at school,” Alec mumbled. Maryse smiled knowingly at her son  
“Lovely to meet you,”  
“Likewise,” Magnus replied. Eventually everyone else arrived and they headed towards the pitch. They found a row of clear seats fairly near the front and got comfortable. Izzy made sure Magnus was sat next to Alec. Soon the game started everyone got up cheered for their family accept Alec’s group.  
“Have you got the sign?” Izzy asked Maryse. Maryse got a paper sign out of her bag and handed it to Izzy. It read “LETS GO MAX” in big red writing. Magnus looked at them confused as he felt Alec lean towards him  
“Max is deaf, so he can’t hear us cheering for him. This is how we show support,” Magnus looked at him in shock, and then smiled when he saw the look on Alec’s face. They all stood up when the saw a small, curly haired boy walk onto the pitch. He looked over to them a smile waving his has frantically.  
“Thats max,” Alec said as he pointed at him. Magnus smiled and waved and they all sat down as the game began. It was intense, Max’s team played well and so did the other. There were 5 minutes left and Max was up to bat. Everyone was silent as Max lined up for his shot. The baller through the ball and Max swung with all his might. He hit the ball and it went flying across the field. Max looked shocked but suddenly he started running. He ran and ran and made it to the last base without being caught out. Everyone stood up and cheered, Max’s team ran around to congratulate him. Magnus noticed how happy Alec looked, and fell even deeper for him.  
\-----  
Eventually the team dispersed and when to their families.  
‘Great job max!’ Maryse signed to him. Max smiled and gave her a hug. Everyone gave Max their congratulations and then max turned to Alec.  
‘Did I do well?’ he asked  
‘You were amazing!’ Alec said with a smile. He gave max a high five and Max turned to look at Magnus,  
‘Who is that?’ he asked  
‘That's Magnus’ he signed back  
‘He has pretty eyes’ Max signed  
‘Yeah he does’ Alec beamed. Max gave him a hug and ran over to their Mother. Alec stood back up and turned to face Magnus.  
“You think I have pretty eyes huh?” Magnus said with a smirk. Before Alec could reply Magnus winked at him and walked back over to the motorbike. Alec shook his head and laughed. Magnus Bane, a man of mystery.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of chapter 6, it's Alec's perspective.

-Alec-

Alec made his way to Magnus' house to drop him off. He felt empty without Magnus holding on to him.  
"Thanks for the lift," Magnus chirped  
"Oh it's- uh no problem," Alec replied rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to see Magnus smiling at him  
"What?" He asked  
"It's just, I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, guy or girl you're…" he paused "special," he said warmly with a smile. Alec was taken aback by Magnus' statement. He thought Alec was special. This beautiful, confident man was interested in Him. His thoughts were running through his head so fast he lost his balance. Magnus threw his arms out and pushed on Alec's chest to support him  
"Whoa I didn't mean to scare you," Magnus said. He sounded worried, Alec shot his eyes up to see Magnus looking concerned  
"No it's not that- it's just- I wish- I"  
Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek  
"Hey, don't panic, I understand," Magnus reassured him. Alec smiled and leaned into the touch slightly. They stayed there like that for a moment until Alec felt Magnus shiver.  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked  
"Yes, I just didn't dress for a baseball game today," Magnus laughed as he pulled his arms around his chest. Without a second thought Alec shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Magnus  
"Here," He said. Magnus looked at him confused. Alec pushed it towards him with a smile.  
"Thank you," Magnus replied blushing. They stared at each other for what felt like years. Alec realised how dark it was getting and cleared his throat  
"I should probably- uh- go" Alec said gesturing to his bike. Magnus nodded and stepped away from him. Alec was just about to put on his helmet when Magnus called after him  
"Alexander wait," Before Alec had time to respond Magnus wrapped his arms around the taller man. Alec was shocked at first but slowly melted into the embrace. Magnus' head fit perfectly under Alec's chin and he sighed. Magnus pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it,"  
Alec smiled and put on his helmet. He looked up from his bike to see Magnus waving at him from his porch with a wide grin on his face. Alec smiled to himself and waved as he pulled away from the house.  
\--------  
When Alec for home he was attacked by Max  
'You're late,' he signed with a frown  
'I know I'm sorry,' Alec signed trying to look apologetic. Max giggled and ran off. Alec rose up and saw Izzy leaning carefully on the door frame  
"He's right, you are late," she said with a smirk. Alec tried to act normal  
"I told you I was taking Magnus home,"  
"Uhuh, and that's why you look as red as a tomato," Alec grabbed his cheeks and put his head down.  
"So, what happened," Izzy asked as she skipped towards Alec,  
"Nothing, I took him home," Alec shrugged her off as he walked into the dining room. His mother had already set the table and Jace was sat at his seat looking lovingly at his phone.  
"Oh you have to tell me!" Izzy whined  
"Tell you what?" Jace said looking up from his phone  
"Nothing!" They both said is unison. Jace looked at them suspiciously but went back to whoever he was texting. Izzy smiled at him and walked over to her seat. Their mother walked in carrying dinner. It was their Grandmothers stew, which they all adored.  
"Ah good you're back," she said turning to Alec, she placed the back of her hand on his cheek "Alec you're freezing, I thought you had a coat?" She scolded. Alec saw Izzy's eyes widen and motioned for her to be quite  
"Uh- yea sorry, guess I forgot," he said bashfully, sitting at his seat  
"Well eat up, I don't want you getting a cold, I need you at school," She instructed  
"Someone else needs him at school as well," Izzy teased, eating her stew. Alec knocked her under the table  
"Ow!" She exclaimed  
Jace and Maryse both looked at them confused. Alec glared at her and she smiled innocently. Everyone continued to each their dinner, talking about the school day and Max's game. Once everyone was done, Alec offered to do the dishes. Maryse thanked him and went to take a shower  
"I'll help dry," Izzy said with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.  
"So spill it," Izzy demanded as Alec handed her a plate. Alec remained silent as he washed a cup  
"Oh come on, I talk to you about my problems all the time," she moaned  
"Fine," he grunted "I gave him my coat because he was cold," Alec said bluntly  
"And," Izzy chirped  
"And he hugged me," Alec mumbled  
"He what?" Izzy asked  
"He hugged me," Alex said rather loudly. Izzy fell silent  
"OH MY GOD ALEC!" Izzy screamed causing Alec to drop the glass he was holding  
"Damn it," he exclaimed. Jace came running into the kitchen.  
"What! What happened?" He asked concerned. Izzy was trying to hide her grin and Alec looked petrified.  
"What did Alec get a girlfriend?" Jace joked. Izzy squealed and stamped her feet. Jace's smile faded to a more serious expression  
"Wait, did he actually get a girlfriend? He asked. Alec rubbed his eyebrows and dried his hands. Izzy looked at him concerned.  
"Jace," he sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you something," his voice was trembling, Izzy held his hand a smiled. Jace was his brother, he knew he'd never hate him, but he was still scared of how he'd react  
"I- uh- I don't like girls," he whispered, his eyes welling up. "I like guys," he said looking into Jace's eyes. Everything went silent and Izzy gripped Alec's hand.  
"Oh," Jace said. He swallowed and smiled  
"Hey man, you're my best friend, you're my brother. I don't care who you like, I'll love and support you no matter what," Jace put his arms out and took Alec into a hug. Alec let out a shaky laugh and sniffled. Izzy smiled and squeezed her way into the embrace  
"I love you guys," Alec signed  
"We love you," Izzy replied.  
They disbanded and laughed, Alec wiping his eyes.  
"So you- uh got a boyfriend then?" Jace asked  
"What? Me? No," Alec laughed, Izzy looked at him, "Well there is someone I like," he mumbled  
"Oh yeah, who?" Jace smiled  
"Uh Magnus," Alec mumbled  
"The new guy, wow. I mean I get it, he is good looking. Not as good as me but I approve," he said jokingly. Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks man,"  
"You all seem busy" Maryse said as she entered the kitchen. Jace looked at Alec and Alec shook his head.  
"Jace was boring us with stories about Clary," Izzy sighed  
"Hey, you and Simon are just as bad," he grunted. Maryse laughed and smiled at them all  
"I'm glad you're all happy," she turned to look at Alec who was smiling, "All of you," she emphasized. Alec smiled and crossed his arms. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He will tell his mother, just not now.  
\----  
Alec came out of his bathroom and clambered into bed. He turned on his phone to see he had a message. He opened it to see an unknown number texting him. It read.  
??: Hello Alexander, it's Magnus. Izzy gave me your number, I hope you don't mind Alec rolled his eyes A: Hey Magnus, it's fine, don't worry. What's up? M: I just wanted to make sure you got home okay A: Yeah everything is alright M: I'm glad, should I drop off your coat tomorrow? A: That'd be great thanks Alec thought for a moment. A: We're having a movie and games night tomorrow at our place, do you wanna come? He hovered over send deciding whether to send it. He took a deep breath and sent the message. Magnus didn't reply immediately which worried Alec M: only if that's okay with the others Alec smiled and fist bumped the air A: Of course it will be! Meet you outside after classes? M: Sounds good, see you tomorrow :) A: Will do, sleep well M: And you And with that Alec switched off his phone. He was smiling so much his mouth hurt. He turned over in his bed and sighed into his pillow. He fell asleep almost immediately, thinking of Magnus.


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Magnus' POV, TW: for mentions of suicide.

-Magnus-

Magnus watched as Alec pulled away, he was still smiling. He pulled Alec's jacket up around him and stepped inside. Magnus felt warm, he felt….. Happy. Alec didn’t freak out when Magnus told him how he felt, Alec gave Magnus his jacket, Magnus hugged Alec and Alec hugged back! Magnus sighed as he sunk into the couch. Magnus hadn't felt happy in a long time, not since his mother had died. He still remembers how happy he was with her, how kind she was with him. Magnus was too young to notice her crippling mental health, when she divorced his farther it left her with no money, she would work all day but still put on a brave face for Magnus. Magnus still remembers sitting in the hospital waiting room after his mother was found in the river. He was 15, he refused to leave his mother's bed. He gripped onto her until his knuckles were white, he cried and screamed until his throat burned. He was inconsolable, Catarina was the only one who could get through to him but even then he never left his room. He stayed in his bed for days on end, refusing to eat or leave. That was two years ago. Magnus learned to make his peace with that but of course he still missed his mother. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and saw he had a message, it was from Izzy   
I   
Magnus chuckled and shook his head. He sat down on his bed and snuggled into Alec's coat.  
M   
I   
Magnus smiled and turned off his phone, he thought about texting Alec but figured he should probably make some food first. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out some leftover beef pho. One of the many perks of constantly travelling is that Magnus knew how to make a range of dishes, but meals from home were always the best. He heat it up and sat down on the couch. He dug his remote out of the couch and turned on the T.V. it started playing some awful house wife show that Magnus secretly enjoyed. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 10:32 pm, he sighed. He should really get some sleep to he put his dishes in his sink to wash in the morning and got ready to go to bed. Before he fell asleep he remembered to text Alec, the spoke and agreed Magnus would join the group for a movie night tomorrow. He felt giddy inside, but also nervous. What if it was awkward or Alec's family didn't like Magnus. He shook his head and pushed away those thoughts. He looked across the room and saw Alecs jacket on his chair. He smiled and put it on and then cuddled up under the sheets. The jacket smelt like Alec, and so he fell asleep, think of Alec.


	8. Chapter 7

Alec woke up with a start.  
“Do you want to be late,” Izzy exclaimed, throwing another pillow at him. Alec groaned and rolled over to look at his clock, he had slept past his alarm  
“Crap,” He swore as he jumped out of bed  
“What made you so tired,” Izzy said with a smirk as she left the room. Alec rolled his eyes a hurriedly put on his trouser. He ran down the stairs pulling his hoodie over his head.  
“You’re late,” Maryse stated as Alec took the piece of toast she was handing him.  
“Yeah I-uh missed my alarm,” He replied out of breath.  
“Well mine and Iz’s rides are here, you good to get to school on your own?” jace asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
“Mhmm,” Alec nodded, his mouth full of toast. Jace chuckled as Izzy pushed him out the door. Alec quickly finished his toast and washed it down with water. He grabbed his bag from the couch and kissed his brother on the forehead. He waved his mother goodbye as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door  
\-----  
He was late. Magnus was never late. He stumbled across the apartment pulling his socks on as he looked at the time. He’d overslept, damn it. Magnus grabbed his belongings and an apple and got ready to leave, but not before he remembered Alec’s jacket. He ran down the apartment block stairs, too impatient for the elevator, and out the lobby doors into the cold December air.  
Magnus parked his car and clambered out. He looked around the car park and saw that he wasn’t too late. He was about to head in as he heard the familiar rumble of motorbike engine. He turned around to see Alexander dismounting his bike. With a smile he wandered over  
“Hey stranger, running late too?” Magnus said poking his shoulder. Alec jumped and turned around  
“Oh. Magnus hey,” Alec replied with a smile, hooking his helmet onto the bike handlebars  
“Care to walk me in,” Magnus said in a mocking posh voice, holding his arm out to link with Alec’s  
“I’d be delighted to,” Alec replied in the same mimicky tone, dramatically taking Magnus’s arm. They both burst out laughing as they walked into school.  
“Managed to make it on time then?” Jace jeered. Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a high five.   
“Alexander Lightwood, being late?” a cheery voice mocked. Alec turned round  
“Aline,” he said with a smile, “You’re back.” Alec gave her a hug  
“In the flesh,” Aline replied with a smirk. Alec laughed.  
“Good to see you again,” Izzy said as she hugged Aline. Izzy pulled away and looked at Alec. She signalled towards Magnus  
“Oh- right, Aline this is Magnus, the new exchange student. Magnus this is Aline, my best friend, she just got back from the Miami trip,”  
“SHE’S your best friend? Ouch bro,” Jace joked, pouting. Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Magnus greeted Aline  
“Likewise,” Aline said with a smile.  
“So where’s Helen then,” Alec said with a smirk. Aline blushed  
“She’s-um signing in with the others,” she mumbled. Alec looked at her and she punched him in the arm  
“Okay, okay! I surrender,” Alec said sticking his arms up,” the group laughed as Alec tried to defend himself from Aline.  
“Easy there tiger,” a friendly voice chirped. Aline immediately stopped and cleared her throat.  
“Hey, Helen- you all signed in?” Aline stuttered.  
“Yup,” Helen replied smiling fondly. She took Aline’s hand and kissed her cheek  
“See you all at lunch?” Helen asked  
The group agreed in unison as the couple walked away.  
“They make such a cute couple,” Clary cooed  
“I can think of a better one,” Jace said proudly as he put his arm around Clary  
“Ew,” Izzy said jokingly.  
“Hey, if the people on the Miami trip just got back doesn’t that mean-” Simon was cut off by an ear piercing shrill.  
“ALEC!” a blonde haired girl squealed as she threw herself at him. Alec didn’t have enough time to respond so he caught her awkwardly.  
“Oh I missed you so much,” she chirped as she squeezed Alec  
Magnus looked at the interaction bewildered and turned to the rest of the group. They all looked concerned and slightly defensive. Alec pried the girl off of him and stepped away  
“Lydia, hey,” he said trying to sound nice. Lydia continued to talk at Alec and Magnus looked at his sibling’s for an explanation  
“That’s Alec’s ex Lydia,” Izzy whispered.  
“Ex? I thought Alec was-”  
“He is, my dad set them up and Lydia has never really let go,” Izzy sighed looking over at them. Alec was clearly uncomfortable as Lydia continued to touch and talk to him. Magnus felt bad, but he also felt protective, he wanted to defend Alec.  
“I have an idea,” Magnus whispered, reassuring Izzy. He stood up and stepped towards them  
“Hey Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile. Alec turned towards him looking very uncomfortable. Lydia crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Magnus annoyed. Magnus looked at her and smiled  
“Thank you for lending me your jacket last night, do you want it back?” Magnus asked, handing the jacket to Alec. Lydia looked at him stunned and Alec seemed to relax. Alec looked at him and seemed to catch onto to what he was implying  
“No,” he started, “you can wear it, it’s cold today” Alec said with a smile. He took the jacket and held it out for Magnus to put on. Magnus wrapped himself up in it and smiled  
“Anyway we’re going to be late to…” Alec looked towards Magnus   
“Maths,”  
“Maths. It was good to see you again Lydia,” and with that Alec took Magnus by the arm and they walked off down the hall leaving behind a smiling Jace and Isabelle, a confused Clary and Simon and a speechless Lydia. Once they were out of earshot they both burst out laughing  
“Did you see the look on her face!?” Alec exclaimed, gasping for air  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you went along with it,” Magnus replied, wiping his eyes. Alec suddenly straightened up  
“Sorry did I make you uncomfortable?” Alec asked concerned. Magnus shot his glance towards Alec  
“No, no. I just thought you’d take the coat and that would be that.” Magnus chuckled. Alec looked away bashfully  
“You sure know how to make a statement,” Magnus said fondly as he stepped towards Alec. The started at each other, they could feel the tension in between them. Alec started to lean forward when he got scared by the bell. Alec groaned and Magnus chuckled softly.  
“I’ll see you after school for that movie night?” Magnus cheered. Alec immediately smiled as he remembered.  
“Yeah, see you then.”  
\------  
Once the lessons were over everyone rushed out of school excited for the weekend. Magnus trotted down the stairs leading to the car park looking for Alec  
“Hey Magnus,” Jace yelled as he waved Magnus over. Magnus walked over and greeted him.  
“That was really cool what you did for Alec earlier,” Jace smiled  
“I was just doing what any friend would do,” Magnus replied  
“Yeah, friend- I- it’s just. If you wanna like, be with Alec. Go easy on him. I don’t want him getting hurt,” Jace said sternly  
“Hey blondey, don’t worry. Do you think I’d stick up to some random girl for just anyone,” Jace laughed and patted his shoulder as the rest of the group walked over.  
\--------  
A little while later the group arrived at the Lightwoods home and they all stepped inside  
“Welcome to our humble abode,” Jace said proudly as he sauntered through to living room followed closely by Clary. The group followed them through, Magnus awkwardly trailing behind.  
“Hey Misses L,” Simon greeted cheerily as Maryse walked through from the kitchen.   
“Hello everyone,” she turned to look at Magnus, “Magnus! Lovely to see you again too,” Magnus smiled shyly as he followed Alec through to the living room. Jace and Izzy were already bickering about what movie to watch. Izzy wanted to watch classic DIsney movies while Jace wanted to watch the Terminator series. Alec sighed and rubbed his forehead as he flopped onto the couch.  
“Hey I have an idea,” Clary interrupted, “since this is Magnus’ first movie night with us, why doesn’t he chose,” Magnus looked at her in disagreement  
“Yeah! What’s your choice Magnus?” Izzy cheered. Magnus stood there for a second.  
“Well I have always been partial to adaptations of Stephen King's novels,” Alec looked at him stunned  
“What?” Magnus asked concerned  
“Alec loves Stephen King,” Jace said slightly stunned. Magnus smiled proudly  
“Great minds think alike,”  
Jace grabbed the remote off the couch and put on “IT”. Izzy cuddled up next to Simon and Jace layed down on Clary. The only seat left was next to Alec. Magnus slowly made his way over and sat down awkwardly.  
The movie was just getting to its climax when Magnus felt the seat next to him shift. Alec was crumpled u next to him trying not to hit Magnus with his long legs. Magnus smiled to himself. He crossed his legs and signalled for alec to put his legs on Magnus’s lap. Clearly Magnus wasn’t clear enough because Alec looked at him for a second confused but then shrugged, turned around and placed his head in Magnus’ lap. Magnus looked at him stunned as Alec cuddled up in his lap. Magnus’ heart was pounding out of his chest as so many thoughts raced through his head. He stared down at Alec. His messy Raven hair falling over his face, his long beautiful lashes curving around his mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Magnus was so curious as to what Alec’s hair felt like. He could imagine stroking it, coaming it away, gripping onto it as he- He shook his head and took a deep breath. Magnus slowly placed his hand on Alec’s head, he waited not wanting to scare Alec. He felt Alec slowly push into his hand so he decided to fiddle with his hair. To Magnus’s surprise it was soft and unmatted. Magnus felt Alec sigh as he continues to play with his hair, twisting it and running his fingers through it.  
Magnus didn’t even notice the movie had ended until he heard a soft chuckle from Izzy. Clary and Jace had fallen asleep tangled up on each other and Simon was asleep on Izzy’s chest. He looked down to see Alec fast asleep, he chuckled softly and carefully slid down the couch to get comfortable, making sure not to wake up Alec. He looked over to Izzy and mouthed goodnight to her as he slowly drifted off to sleep with Alec in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter today, I'm in a good mood :)


	9. Chapter 8

Everyone woke up the next morning aching. Jace had somehow made it onto the floor and Simon was hidden under one of the coach pillows. Izzy groaned as she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. As everyone began to adjust to their surroundings, it became clear that not everyone was awake yet.  
"UGH oh my go-,"  
"Ssshhhhh!" Izzy interrupted as she signalled over to the coach parallel to the TV. Alec was asleep peacefully on Magnus, his long legs pulled up to his chest and a hand snaked around the other man's back. Magnus had one arm hanging off the coach and his other hand embedded in Alec's messy hair.   
"Oh my god," Clary quietly squealed. Izzy clambered off the coach and dug out her phone, she took a couple photos and stared at them fondly. She was about to show the group when she heard a groan come from Alec. Izzy shushed everyone as Alec slowly uncurled his legs and opened his eyes. He looked around puzzled trying to adjust to the light. The first thing he saw was everyone smiling at him.  
“What?” he grumbled, his voice croaking. Izzy tilted her head towards where Alec was lying. Alec slowly sat up and realised what he was laying on didn’t feel like a coach. He slowly lifted his head up to see Magnus sleeping peacefully below him. His smooth skin was glowing in the winter sunlight and his soft eyelids flitted slightly. His immediate reaction was to jump off of him but he didn’t want to risk disturbing Magnus. He slowly climbed off of him and onto the floor next to the others. He sat away from them and didn’t say anything. Magnus groaned slightly and pulled his arms around his chest clearly looking for something to hold.  
“Looks like someone misses you,” Jace teased and Alec punched his arm. Jace yelped in pain causing Magnus to stir awake. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes, staring at everyone.  
“Good morning,” he said softly mostly looking at Alec  
“We barely made it through one movie,” Simon sighed  
“Oh good, you’re all awake,” Maryse greeted cheerily, entering the room carrying a tray with coffee, milk and sugar, “I’m taking Max to Santa’s Grotto so I’m leaving it to you guys to make breakfast,” She said jokingly. She grabbed her winter coat and left the room.  
“Thank god for your mother and coffee,” Magnus exclaimed as he wandered towards the tray Maryse had brought in. He poured some coffee and milk into a cup and slouched back down onto the coach, nursing the cup.  
“So what's for breakfast head chef?” Izzy said looking at Alec. He rolled his eyes and slumped back  
“Can’t be bothered,” He mumbled pulling a pillow over his face.  
“Guess I’ll make it th-”  
“NO!” everyone yelled, startling Magnus. Alec looked at him apologetically.  
“What do you fancy Magnus?” Clary asked  
“Well I am partial to a good stack of pancakes in the morning,” Magnus teased, swirling his finger around the rim of the mug, He looked at Alec sweetly.  
“Pancakes it is then,” Alec said with a hint of tiredness. Everyone smiled and followed Alec through to the kitchen, Magnus still clinging to his coffee. Alec fished all the ingredients he needed and got to work. The rest of the group sat down at the dining table and chatted, except Magnus. He slowly made his way over to Alec, who was mixing together ingredients.  
“You didn’t have to make pancakes just for me you know,” Magnus said apologetically  
“Who said I did it for you?” Alec said sarcastically. Magnus laughed and punched his arm playfully. They both continued to laugh and joke around till all the pancakes were done. They presented them to the rest of the group and everyone enjoyed the meal.

“God they were amazing,” Simon exclaimed sitting back in his chair  
“Were they?” Alec asked timidly  
“Best pancakes I’ve ever had and I lived in Paris for 6 months,” Magnus said reassuringly. Alec looked at him and blushed  
“So what are our plans for today,” Clary said energetically. Everyone sat there awkwardly.  
“Didn’t mom mention that there is an outdoor ice rink at the christmas market?” Jace asked  
“Oh my god she did, oh we have to go!” Izzy cheered.  
“I can’t ice skate though!” Simon whined. Izzy looked at him sternly and he smiled.  
“I suggest we get wrapped up then,” Magnus said tapping his fingers on the table.  
\---------  
The group arrived in the town square. Each side of the street was lined with small wooden cabins, decked up with tinsel and lights. There was a small settlement of snow but the warm glow from the lights made the area feel cozy. The market smelt of caramelized nuts and hot chocolate.  
“There's the ice rink!” Izzy exclaimed as she dragged Simon towards it. Clary and Jace followed, hand in hand and Alec and Magnus trailed behind awkwardly.  
“Can you skate?” Alec asked quietly.  
“It has been a while but hopefully,” Magnus laughed. Alec chuckled as Jace handed him the rented Ice skates. The group put on their skates and made their way into the rink. Clary and Jace immediately started to glide around holding each other and Izzy slowly skated out supporting Simon. Magnus held his arm out for Alec to take and the other man started at it blankly  
“You can use me for support if you want?” Magnus suggested. Alec looked at him  
“You saying I can’t skate,” Alec said jokingly offended.  
“No- I just,” before Magnus could finish Alec glidded out onto the ice, quickly spun around and looked at Magnus smuggly. Magnus looked at him for a second in disbelief before skating out next to him  
“Okay let's play,” Magnus teased as he grabbed Alecs hand. The spun around the rink hand in hand, giggling like kids. They spun to the edge of the rink and Magnus slipped slightly. Alec quickly caught him and brought him up so he was a breath away from Alec’s face. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, that same warm feeling filling Alec again. He felt his arms and legs tingle and his mouth become unusually dry. He liked his lips as his eyes trailed down to Magnus’ lips. Magnus swallowed and parted his lips.  
“Uh- thanks for um- catching me,” He whispered. Alec suddenly came to his senses and moved away from Magnus slightly  
“Uh- no problem,” Alec mumbled. He noticed Magnus’ nose had gone red with the cold, he looked adorable.  
“Why don’t we go get some hot chocolate?” Alec suggested  
“Sounds like a great idea,” Magnus beamed. They made their way out of the rink and returned their boots. Alec texted Izzy letting her know where he was going as he followed Magnus to the stalls.  
“Two medium hot chocolates please,” Magnus said with a smile. The man behind the counter nodded and handed over two cups. Magnus thanked him and handed him a note.  
“I could have paid for that,” Alec protested.  
“You can pay next time,” Magnus replied with a wink. He handed Alec his hot chocolate and made their way out of the market.  
“Where to?” Magnus asked.  
“The park isn’t to far from here,” Alec said gesturing for Magnus to follow. They wandered into the park and sat down on an unoccupied bench. looked out onto the snow-covered park and slowly drank their hot chocolates. Magnus sighed  
“You know the other day when I dropped you off?” Alec asked  
“Uh yeah?” Magnus replied sounding concerned  
“I never really finished what I wanted to tell you,” Magnus turned to look at him. Alec took a deep breath. “I’ve never really felt this way about…..anyone. I grew up thinking I liked girls, god I even dated one, but meeting you made me realise that I…. don’t. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I feel the same. I’ve never been good with my feelings and not everyone knows about… this, so I-,” Magnus stopped him by placing his hand on his arm  
“Hey, we don’t have to rush anything, I understand this isn’t easy. I really like you but I don’t want to pressure you.” Magnus said sympathetically. Alec smiled at him, god how Magnus loved that smile. Alec moved his arm and signalled for Magnus to cuddle up to him. The other man did so and Alec held onto him protectively.  
“Do you maybe wanna go on a date….. With me?” Alec asked  
“I would like that,” Magnus replied looking up at him. Alec smiled and rested him head on Magnus’ as the snow slowly started to float down around them.  
‘This felt right,’ Alec though. This is what he wanted.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet fluffy chapter :)

Magnus and Alec were walking back to the Lightwood home. The snowy streets were warmly light by christmas lights. The snow was softly falling and there was a slight chill in the air. Magnus had his marron scarf pulled up around his face and his trench coat buttoned all the way. Alec had the collar of his overcoat shrugged up and his navy scarf tied neatly around his next. They trudged through the snow Magnus occasionally kicking some up. Alec would look at him fondly and chuckled when he did this. They reached the street Alec lived on. It was a sweet road with a row of handsome terrace houses, each perfectly decorated for the holiday. Alec continued to walk down the street until he realised Magnus wasn’t next to him anymore. He was about to look for him around when he felt something hit his back. He slowly turned around to see Magnus slightly further down the street with a smug grin on his face and his hand covered in snow.  
“Is that a challenge?” Alec dared cocking his eyebrow. Magnus grinned at him innocently like a little kid  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” he lied looking around. Alec grinned at him as he grabbed a handful of snow off the wall next to him. Magnus changed his stance, looking ready to make a run for it. Alec smirked at him  
“You’ve made a big mistake,” he announced. Magnus looked slightly worried but still teased  
“You think you can hit me then?” Alec had the most shit-eating grin on his face as he straightened up  
“Mr Bane, you have just challenged an Archery player to a snowball fight,” Magnus’ smile dropped and he looked panicked. Alec saw this opportunity and launched the snowball at Magnus. It hit him square in the chest and Magnus gave a yelp in surprise. He glared at Alec while he wiped the snow of his jacket causing the other man to burst out laughing. Magnus smirked as he threw another handful, landing right on the side of Alec’s face. Magnus cupped his mouth in surprise as Alec turned to look at him stunned. He gave Magnus a ‘you’ve done it now’ look and Magnus took to his heels. He sprinted past Alec towards the Lightwood house yelling various apologies and pleads. Alec was a lot taller than Magnus so he caught up to him quickly. Alec scooped the smaller man up by the waist and lifted him off the ground slightly. Magnus started begging Alec to put him down in between giggles, kicking his legs slightly causing snow to fall from them. With one swift move of strength and dexterity Alec slung Magnus over his shoulder fireman style and made his way towards his home. Magnus was now breathlessly laughing and hitting Alec’s back as the taller man made his way up his porch steps. He fiddled around with his house keys, refusing to put Magnus down. Alec shunted the door open and stamped his snowy boots on the mat.  
“Alec… please-” Magnus wheezed, he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Alec began to put Magnus down but didn’t anticipate the other man trying to climb down himself, thus causing both men to come tumbling down onto the hallway floor. Alec managed to catch himself on his hands before he completely fell on Magnus.  
“Ouch,” Magnus said, muffled by his scarf. Alec looked at him worridley  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay!?” He asked quickly. Alec could hear a faint noise coming from Magnus that sounded like crying. Alec flicked his hair out of his face to see Magnus better. Magnus had his eyes squeezed shut with his scarf covering the rest of his face.  
“Magnus?”  
Magnus shuffled his face out from under his scarf and burst out laughing. Alec immediately relaxed watching the man beneath him. Magnus was beautiful when he laughed. Alec couldn’t help but notice that a strand of Magnus’ hair hand fallen delicately over his eyes. Alec softly pushed it away causing the other man to abruptly stop laughing. Magnus looked at him, his pupils dilated as he stared at Alec.  
“Ehem,” Magnus quickly sat up, causing him to hit his head on Alec’s. Alec fell back from the impact rubbing his temple as Magnus looked at him apologetically.  
“Are you two okay there?” Maryse asked as she looked at them confused. The two men looked at her awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Maryse sighed.  
“I’ll make some tea while you guys take your things off,” She said waving her hand as she left the room. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and laughed quietly. Alec stood up and offered a hand to Magnus.  
“Sorry for hitting your head,” Magnus retracted.  
“Sorry for dropping you,” Alec said bashfully. They kicked off their boots and took off their jackets and scarves. Alec wandered into the kitchen where his mother was making tea, Magnus trailing closely behind him. Maryse turned around and handed both of them a mug of tea. They all stood silently in the kitchen, slowly sipping their drinks  
“So,” Maryse said clearing her throat, “when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?” Alec spat out his tea and Magnus looked up at her shocked. Maryse slowly looked up from her mug raising her eyebrows  
“Magnus….. We…..he… I’m...we’re,” Alec stumbled  
“It’s all very new,” Magnus said smiling at Alec  
“I see, new as in?”  
“Magnus and I aren’t dating mom, we’re just friends….. At the moment,” Alec said the last part quietly and Maryse smirked.  
“Well I think you’ll make a lovely couple,” She stated straightening up. See began to leave the room when she leaned in next to Alec  
“Mothers always know,” she whispered with a wink and with that she left the room. Alec looked at Magnus stunned and Magnus just slowly sipped his tea.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Magnus anyone? Also almsot 700 hits, thats insane!!!!! :)

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly. Magnus and Alec both had homework so they didn't have a chance to see each other. They texted everyday, earning the occasional smirk and tease from Izzy. Monday rolled around and Alec was actually excited to go to school. He was putting on his outfit when he got an idea.  
A: - Hey, want a lift -  
He texted Magnus  
M: - I would love that ;) -  
Alec rolled his eyes fondly and went to grab his jacket when he realised Magnus hadn't returned it. He chuckled and decided to wear his denim trucker jacket. He trotted down the stairs to the living room  
"Dressing to impress are we?" Izzy teased. He ignored her and grabbed his helmet, she stuck her tongue out at him as she skipped towards the front door. The sun had come out today and the air was warmer, most of the snow had melted but Alec still put on his gloves. He remembered to pick up the spare helmet and walked through to the hallway.  
"Oh Alec before you go, I made some cookies for Max's Christmas fete and had some left over for you and your friends, I packed some extra for Magnus," she said with a wink as she handed Alec a brown paper bag. He smiled at her, ignoring the comment. He shoved the treats into his bag and left the house. Simon's van was waiting on the driveway. Clary was sat in the back curled up in a bundle of wool, Jace looking over her shoulder as she doodles in her book. Simon was leaning against the driver door with Izzy nestled under his arm. Alec stepped down the final porch step as Jace looked up.  
"Finally, right let's go," Jace announced as he rose from behind Clary. Alec looked at him confused as the rest of the group got into the van.  
"Come on," Simon cheered as he hit the sliding door to the back.  
"Oh…." Alec trailed off, "I said I'd give Magnus a lift," he said pointing back to his bike.  
"Oh…" he said looking at Izzy. Alec clocked this and sighed.  
"I know you're going to ask so I might as well tell you, yes I like guys, no I'm not dating Magnus and no I don't need you to set me up with anyone," and with that he turned around and got on his bike. Simon stared at him in bewilderment trying to find something to say. They watched as Alec pulled out to the driveway and down the road.  
\------  
Magnus waited patiently for Alec to arrive. He jumped up with excitement we he heard a tap at his door. He skipped down the hall and opened the front door. He marvelled at the man stood before him. Alec was wearing black jeans a black top as usual but the trucker jacket and helmet made him look really good. Magnus beamed at him as he shut the front door.  
"Have you just claimed that jacket for your own?" Alec asked pointing at Magnus. He looked down noticing he was wearing Alec's jacket.  
"To be honest I didn't even know I was wearing it," he admitted. Magnus was wearing black skinny jeans with braces hanging from them and a maroon shirt accompanied by Alec's black jacket. He heard a chuckle come from the other man's helmet as he walked back down the street. Magnus followed after him and stared at the helmet Alec handed him  
"This better not ruin my hair again," he said glaring at the taller man. Even though his face was covered Magnus knew Alec was rolling his eyes. He clambered on behind Alec and wrapped his arm around the other man tight. Magnus nuzzled into Alec's back and felt a chuckle come from him. They pulled into the road and off to School.  
\------  
The men arrived at school and pulled into the car park. Magnus pulled of his helmet as Alec took the keys out of the ignition. He turned and looked at Magnus fiddling with his hair  
"Your hair looks fine," he sighed taking Magnus' hand away from his face. Magnus looked at him annoyed but smiled. They wandered into school chatting to each other. Alec looked away from Magnus for a second to see everyone staring at him. He looked around confused and saw Izzy and Jace across the hall arguing about something with a concerned Simon and Clary trying to calm them down. Alec looked over at Magnus who also looked confused. They walked over and the group immediately stopped talking. Alec was getting more annoyed now rather than concerned.  
"What's happened?" He said sternly  
"Nothing, everything is fine," Jace jabbed. Alec raised his eyebrow at him.  
"That why you're mad then?" He replied  
"Mad, I'm not mad," Jace whipped back. Alec was getting angry now. He looked around in frustration to see people whispering and staring at him.  
"Okay what the fuck is going on." Alec only swore when he was angry, the sudden change in tone even scared Magnus. One of the jocks spoke up  
"Is it true then?" Alec looked at him annoyed, "you're gay?"  
Everything stopped. The whole corridor fell silent. Alec felt his throat dry up. He began to lose sensation in his fingertips. 'Gay' that word swam around in his head, drowning out all his other thoughts. It kept repeating in his head over and over and over, like a siren. His vision became fuzzy and he could feel his heart beating in his head. He tried to swallow but his throat felt like sandpaper and he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. It felt like the entire world was staring at him as he slowly choked helplessly. He began to struggle to breath as he curled his hands into a fist. He was so disoriented he didn't register the pain of his nails digging into his palms. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't ... feel. He was plummeting and drowning in his own thoughts, unable to find a way out, he was dying and no one was-  
"Hey," everything stopped and he could hear again. His vision began to focus and the pounding in his head was gone. He turned to see Magnus staring at him, his hand placed gently on Alec's shoulder. Alec immediately relaxed. His thoughts were silenced and he could breathe. Alec looked back at everyone and took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, and?" He said, looking at the jock deadpanned. Izzy and Jace relaxed and Alec could feel Magnus' hand leave his shoulder. He looked over to him as Magnus shook his head and smiled. Alec grinned and shrugged his bag up onto his shoulders. He took one final look around before clearing his throat and walking to his class.  
\-------  
The next couple lessons went quite quickly for Alec. He found that he was more focused and ... happier. The bell signalling lunch rang and Alec walked to the cafeteria. It was your standard cafeteria, bland benches with seats and a room at the back where food was served. It was a mutual agreement that each cliche had their own area of the canteen. On the first day, Alec’s group had arrived early and secured the best table in the hall, a small round table with eight seats tucked away in a corner. Alec wandered over to the buffet and grabbed a portion of chips and steak with a can of coke. He made his way over to their table and sat down. Clary was already sat down scribbling in her sketchbook. She looked up and smiled at him  
“Hey,” she greeted  
“You alright?” he replied  
“Yeah not bad, just had Biology,” She said resting her cheek on her hand with a sigh. She perked up when Jace came over holding simon in a headlock. She rolled her eyes and threw one of Alec’s chips at them  
“Hey!” he complained as Jace sat down kissing Clary on the cheek. Last to arrive with their food was Izzy and Magnus, chatting about some fashion magasin. The group ate together, chatting about their lessons and occasionally stealing each others food. Eventually the table fell silent and Alec could feel them all looking at him  
“You had us scared there for a second buddy,” Jace said concerned, he looked up at him and frowned, “Well after what Verlac said, we sorta… lost you. You didn’t say anything for a couple minutes.  
“It’s like your brain short-circuited,” Simon chirped trying to lighten the mood. Everyone ignored him.  
“Are you okay?” Izzy asked, reaching across the table to stroke Alec’s arm. He looked at her and smiled.  
“To be honest, I did black out for a couple seconds. I guess I was just so overwhelmed that I shut down but, I’m okay now,” he said, mostly to Izzy and Jace. They both relaxed and smiled  
“Well we’re glad you managed to pull yourself out of it,” Jace stated  
“Yeah thanks to Magnus,” Alec snorted. Everyone looked at him in confusion and Magnus froze  
“Wha-what do you mean?” Magnus mumbled.  
“I’m not really sure, but when you put your hand on my shoulder everything stopped, I could… breathe again,” He said hesitantly, shrugging his shoulders. Magnus looked at him fondly, a glimmer of tears in his eyes as he blushed hard. Everyone smiled and they all chuckled awkwardly  
“I take it that's why you guys were so annoyed then,” He said gesturing towards Izzy and Jace with a chip. They looked warrily at each other  
“Well- sort of,” Izzy squeaked  
“What do you mean ‘sort of?”  
“We were more annoyed about WHO told everyone,” Jace clarified. He looked at him confused and then it hit him. That’s right, Alec hadn’t actually told anyone so…. He shot his eyes up to look at the group  
“It wasn’t any of use don’t worry,” Jace panicked. Alec looked at him skeptically  
“Then who?” Jace was about to say something when his demeanor changed. He tensed up and glared at whatever was behind Alec. Alec slowly turned around to see Lydia pacing into the hall looking for something or…. Someone. He turned back to the group to see Jace scowling and Izzy getting ready to storm over to her  
“Easy there tiger,” Simon said grabbing her arm.  
“It was Lydia!?” apparently he said that louder than he expected because the whole canteen fell silent. He slowly turned around to see Lydia staring at him. He rubbed his temple between his fingers and sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with this, not here, not now and definitely not with her. Apparently Magnus saw how stressed Alec was and moved towards him  
“Are you okay?” He whispered. Alec just silently shook his head and Magnus nodded. By this point Lydia was standing directly behind Alec  
“Alec please, let me explain,” she whispered. Magnus could feel his temper rising. “I was the one who told everyone,” she explained  
“He knows,” Izzy growled. Lydia looked at her and backed away slightly  
“Well.. you can understand ...I only wanted to….help-,” Magnus slammed his fist down on the table, even startling Izzy  
“Help!” He scoffed, “How in the hell did you ‘help’?” Lydia looked at him slightly taken aback  
“Well… you know…. Get the hard part out of the way…. Of telling everyone-”  
“That wasn’t your choice to make,” he scolded  
“I-,”  
“Who Alec wants to tell and how Alec wants to tell people is his choice. Not yours,” she curled backwards, Magnus stood up and faced her  
“You don’t get to take that away from anyone. What if Alec didn’t want people knowing, what if he COULDN’T have people knowing. You could have out Alec in danger, you don’t know how people here could react, you don’t know how people at home would react. What you did was selfish and wrong and I suggest you apologize.” Jace and Izzy stared at Magnus in bewilderment and Lydia looked ready to cry. Alec slowly stood up and put his hand on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus now knew what Alec meant earlier. He felt all the anger and tension leave his body, because of one touch  
“It’s okay,” He said. Lydia seemed to relax and Alec noticed that  
“No, I meant Magnus didn't need to defend me anymore, but he’s right. How I come out should of been my decision, not yours.” He announced. Lydia looked shocked and annoyed  
“I was onl-”  
“I don’t care what you were trying to do, it was selfish.” He snapped.  
“But I-”  
“Just…. Fuck off,” He said. There were a few mumbles throughout the cafeteria and Lydia gasped. She looked around to see everyone looking at her with disgust or disapproval. She stamped her foot and stormed out of the canteen. Alec sighed and slouched  
“Dear god is school almost over yet,” he moaned sitting back down,”  
“Only a week or so buddy,” Jace said patting him from across the table. Alec groaned and rested his head on his crossed arms. He felt Magnus carefully sit back down next to him  
“Thanks,” Alec mumbled  
“For what?” Magnus asked  
“For being you,” Magnus smiled and looked at the man collapsed next to him. He chuckled and hooked his legs around Alec’s under the table.  
“No problem,” He replied lying down next to him. The rest of the group continued to chat as Alec shifted to face Magnus  
“You free tomorrow after school?” He asked  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I do believe I owe a date, especially after that,” He emphasised, gesturing to where Lydia had been standing. Magnus chuckled and fiddled with his ear cuff  
“Consider it a date then,” He smiled. Alec smiled happily and closed his eyes as Magnus shook his head and chuckled. Alexander Lightwood, a man he adored.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first date is finally here. I said this on my IG but I'll say it here, I'm going to try post longer chapters so updates probably won't be daily. Enjoy :)

The rest of the school day went by in a blur for Alec. He was too focused on where he was going to take Magnus for their date.  
‘We could see a movie, no that's too basic. What about the christmas market, nope too cold. We could go to dinner, but what food does Magnus like, does he have any allergies, what if he doesn’t like the food or….’ Alec continued to flick through different date ideas in his head as he walked out of school. The rest of the group were waiting in the car park next to Simon’s van.  
“Hey,” he greeted as he walked up to them  
“Hey man, you alright?” Jace asked. Alec nodded and looked over at Magnus. He was chatting with Izzy and Clary about something Alec didn’t really understand.  
“We’re all going out for dinner tomorrow after school, do you and Magnus wanna come?” Simon asked. Without looking away from Magnus Alec shook his head,  
“No sorry I’ve got plans," he mumbled  
Jace followed his gaze and smiled  
“Oh I see,” Jace smirked and he patted Alec’s shoulder. He turned around and rolled his eyes before walking over to Magnus  
“Ready to go?” He said hovering over Magnus’ shoulder. The other man leaned back slightly and hummed  
“Yup, lets go,” They said goodbye to the rest of the group and headed back to Magnus’. They arrived and Magnus got off the bike. He stood looking at Alec awkwardly. He slowly took off his helmet waiting for Magnus to speak.  
“I know our official date is tomorrow, but do you wanna come in for a bit,” He asked fiddling with the helmet buckle. Alec looked at him stunned and smiled  
“Sure,” he said dismounting his bike and followed Magnus into the apartment complex. They stepped into the elevator and headed up to the top floor, ‘The Loft’ as Magnus called it. Magnus’ apartment, of rather his father's apartment, was magnificent. The furniture all looked like it came from different time periods but the one thing they had in common is that they looked expensive. Magnus slung his bag onto the floor and kicked off his shoes walking through to the main room. Alec looked around awkwardly not knowing where to put his things.  
“You can leave everything at the door,” Magnus yelled through. Alec gently put his bag down and neatly placed his shoes next to it. He wandered through to what he assumed was the living room to see Magnus laying face down on one of the black leather couches.  
“You good,” Alec chuckled lifting up Magnus legs to sit under them. Magnus shifted over and sat up to look at Alec  
“I’m exhausted,” He sighed dramatically. Alec laughed and thought back to what Magnus had done earlier  
“You know I’ve never heard you call me Alec before,” He remarked. Magnus looked at him confused and then realised  
“Oh yeah well I was kinda mad,”  
“I noticed,” Alec teased. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned so he was sitting directly next to Alec.  
“I just hated the idea that she thought she was doing you a favor by outing you,” He said angrily waving his hands. Alec nodded  
“Still I appreciate you sticking up for me, I don’t think I would’ve been able to do it,” Magnus turned to look at him concerned  
“What do you mean?” He asked. Alec took a deep breath and turned to him  
“I suffer with anxiety, so when I’m put on the spot or I’m the centre of attention I can’t really cope. I mean you saw earlier in the hall. My body just shuts down and it feels like I’m-  
“Drowning?” Alec looked at him  
“Yeah. But when you grabbed me everything stopped, I’m not sure why but…. I’m glad you were there,” Magnus smiled at him fondly and took Alec’s hands. He looked at the palms and frowned, seeing the marks from when Alec had dug his nails in. Alec noticed this and tried to pull his hands away but Magnus wouldn’t let him. He slowly closed the other man's hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing the softly. Every limb on Alec’s body began to tingle and he could feel his face heating up. Magnus looked up at him and giggled. He began to nuzzle his nose into Alec’s palm causing him to laugh. Magnus continued to bury his face in Alec’s hands causing him to fall back on the couch. Magnus crawled on top of the taller man and began to nuzzle into his neck. Magnus’ spiky haired tickled Alec’s neck and he burst out laughing. He tried to push the other man away but he was so breathless that he couldn’t  
“Magnus...ple-please,” he said panting. Magnus gave one final nuzzle and then rested his head on Alec’s chest.  
“I didn’t know you were ticklish,” Magnus jabbed. Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus. He sighed and closed his eyes. Magnus loved the feeling of Alec’s strong, warm arms locked around him, he felt wanted and safe. The steady rise and fall of Ale’s chest was so soothing to Magnus. Alec nuzzled his chin onto Magnus’ head and sighed.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Alec mumbled.  
“Why can’t we?” Magnus asked  
“Max is getting back from our Fathers and he’ll be upset if I’m not there,” he groaned. Magnus smiled fondly and listened intently to Alec’s heartbeat. It was faint but calming, Magnus felt himself slowly slip into daze as he was hypnotized by the gentle beat. Magnus was so lucky that he had found Alec, he was convinced that his time in Brooklyn would be lonely and boring, but now meeting Alec, he realised that he might have actually found. Magnus shot his eyes open in shock. Love? No he couldn’t be falling in love, could he? Magnus sighed, starting to remember all his past relationships, or rather heartbreaks. He knew Alec was different, and that he wouldn’t hurt him, but the pain from the past was still there, he supposed thats why he hadn’t opened his heart up in a while, until he met Alec. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and sighed, now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past. Magnus got up, causing Alec to whimper slightly, Magnus chuckled as he fixed his hair  
“Want some food?” Magnus asked. Alec opened his eyes and looked at him  
“Sure why not,” He replied sitting up. Magnus walked over to the kitchen and grabbed out a bag of microwave popcorn  
“The remote is on the coffee table, pick a movie if you want,” He called through. Alec looked at the elegant glass coffee table opposite the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He scrolled through the options and settled on his all time favourite, ‘The Shining’. Magnus came back through with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and handed a can to Alec  
“Oh the Shining, a classic,” he stated. Alec sat up and grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and Magnus sat down next to him. He fluffed out the blanket and laid it over them, making sure there was enough for Magnus. Magnus curled up under his arm as they watched the movie, munching on popcorn.  
\------  
Once the movie was over the boys started to discuss their favourite Stephen King novels  
“Personally I like pet sematary,” Magnus said  
“I don't know, I like his collection of short stor-” Alec was cut off by his phone chiming. He dug it out from under the blanket at sighed, “Gotta-”  
“Go,” Magnus smirked. Alec nodded his head sadly  
“It’s fine, don’t worry, I had fun,”  
“Me too,” Alec smiled  
“Plus I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
“Yeah,” Alec said standing up. Magnus walked with him to the front door and let him out. Alec stepped out into the hall and smiled  
“See you tomorrow then,” he sighed  
“See you tomorrow,” Alec began to walk towards the elevator when he heard Magnus call  
“AND I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR DATE!”  
\-------  
When Alec arrived home he was greeted by an interesting scenario. Izzy and Jace were stood at the end of the hallway talking to someone Alec couldn't see, his mother had her head in her hands on the couch with Max stood opposite her looking upset. He carefully put down his belongings and walked through to the living room  
“You can just waltz in here and start demanding things,” Izzy yelled. Alec stepped through the doorway and saw who they were talking to, it was his father  
“Max is my son too, I deserve to see him more than once a week  
“Well you should’ve thought about that before you agreed to those terms in the divorce papers,” Izzy jabbed crossing her arms. Alec was getting concerned so he spoke up  
“What's going on?” He asked. Jace and Izzy turned to look at him and his mother rose from the couch, looking at him helplessly  
“Dad wants Max to spend Christmas with him in Miami, rather than here with us, his family,” Izzy glared at Robert when she said the last part. Robert rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
“You should all come and spend christmas with me, I’m your father," He raised his voice causing Izzy to wince.  
“What and abandon our Mother?” Alec snapped. Robert looked slightly taken aback by this and frowned  
“I thought you of all people would understand Alec, you always were the reasonable one,” Alec didn’t like his father trying to gain pity  
“What does Max want,” He said, ignoring his father  
“He wants us all to spend Christmas together,” Jace whispered. Alec nodded and looked at Max. Robert was getting impatient  
“Look, you can spend Christmas Eve with your Mother, and Christmas with me and-”  
“Your new family?” Izzy scoffed  
“No, I simply mean-,”  
“No Izzy is right, you gave up being a family with us when you cheated on mom. You have another family to spend Christmas with, mom doesn’t. We’ll see you on Christmas Eve, but we’ll be spending the rest of the holiday with mum, so I suggest you get this sorted,” Alec snapped. Robert looked at him in astonishment and Maryse smiled slightly.  
“Now If you don’t mind we have a diner to eat,” Alec jabbed as he gestured towards the door. Robert began to leave, Alec following behind him protectively  
“I never meant to hurt you guys,” Robert pleaded  
“Well you should’ve thought about that before you slept with your secretary,” and with that Alec slammed the front door. He leaned his head against it and sighed and felt something grab onto his hip  
‘Are you okay?’ Max signed  
‘Yes Max, everything is okay,’ he smiled  
‘I know you were fighting, I’m not dumb,’ he signed crossing his arms. Alec smiled and ruffled his hair  
‘Daddy wanted to see us on Christmas, but we’ll see him on Christmas eve,’ Alec replied  
‘Why not christmas?’ he huffed  
‘You don’t want Mommy to be lonely do you?’ Alec asked. Max looked over his shoulder toward Maryse who was hugging Izzy. He simply shook his head  
‘Thats why,’ Alec signed with a smile. Max giggled and ran back into the living room to tussle with Jace. Alec slowly made his was back over to Izzy and Maryse  
“Thank you, you two,” She smiled  
“You’re our mother, we aren’t just going to abandon you,” Izzy reassured. Maryse kissed them both on the head and composed herself  
“That reminds me, I need to tell you all something,” she spoke. Jace stopped wrestling with Max and stood up, Max looking at him confused. He ran over to Alec who picked him up  
“I’ve been seeing someone,” she spoke slowly. Max could read lips if you spoke slow enough. Izzy's face lit up and Jace smiled  
“Oh my god who!?” Izzy squealed  
“Luke Garroway,” she questioned  
“Clary’s guardian?” Jace asked  
“Yes,” Maryse replied looking at him worried, “He has spoken to her and she was okay with us making things official,” Izzy started jumping up and down, clapping and Max just looked at Alec. He put him down and leant on his knees  
‘Mommy is dating Mr Garroway,’ Alec signed. Max frowned at him  
‘The policeman?’ Alec nodded. Max grinned and turned to his mother, ‘I’m okay with a new daddy if he’s a policeman,’ Max signed excitedly.  
Maryse gasped, “Oh my,” she laughed. Max eventually got bored and ran off to play with his DS. Maryse looked at them all worriedly  
“We thinks that's great mom,” Alec smiled. Maryse relaxed and stroked his cheek.  
“Thank you, I’m actually going out with him tomorrow night,” she smiled  
“What about Max?” Alec asked  
“He’s going round a friends house,” She replied. Alec nodded and then realised something, he’d have the house to himself. Now he knew what he was going to do for his and Magnus’ date.  
\--------  
Alec woke up bright and early, he could barely sleep last night. He kept running his plans for today through his head to make sure everything was perfect. He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen  
“You’re up early,” Maryse applauded, “Something happening?” She smirked. Alec walked over the coffee machine and poured himself a cup  
“Oh you know just school,” he mumbled. He turned around and Maryse cocked her eyebrow at him  
“And my date with Magnus,” he whispered sipping his coffee. Maryse smiled  
“I take it you’ll be taking over the house then?” Alec nodded  
“Is that okay?”  
“Of course, no one will be here. But please avoid my room and use-”  
“Mum Oh my god I’m just making dinner!” Alec yelled. Maryse laughed as Izzy came into the kitchen  
“Why are we yelling it’s like 7 am,” She complained. Alec apologized and Jace came wandering in  
“You coming to Taki’s with us tonight?” Izzy asked  
“No sorry I have plans,”  
“Plans? What plans, you never do anything,” she faked gasped  
“I have a date,” he said blanky. Izzy stared at him clearly waiting for him to say more, “....with Magnus,”  
“OH MY GOD!” she screamed, causing Jace to groan. Alec simply rolled his eyes and put his cup in the sink. He pulled out his phone and texted Magnus  
A: -Do you want a lift?-  
M: - I was about to ask you the same thing-  
A: -Oh I see, you can pick me up if you want-  
Magnus didn’t reply for a couple of seconds, making Alec worry  
M: -Of course, see you in 15?-  
A: -Sounds good-  
Alec smiled and ran up to his room to get dressed. He threw on the classic black jeans but decided to change it up a bit. He grabbed his dark green Jumper Izzy had bought him on one of their many shopping trips. He ran back down stairs and slipped on his combat boots and shrugged on his black overcoat.  
“It’s a lot colder today so wrap up,” Maryse called through. Jace walked up next to Alec and put on his shoes  
“Simon’s here,” Izzy shouted walking up to the front door. The siblings said goodbye and walked out onto the drive. As always Simon was waiting against the door of his van chatting to Clary  
“You coming with us today?” Simon asked looking up  
“No I’m wait-” he was cut off by the roar of an engine behind him. Alec turned around to see Magnus pulling up in a shiny red maserati. The group stared at the car as Magnus rolled down the window  
“You gonna stand there or get in?” He asked with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and walked round and opened the door. He threw his bag in the back and sat down, waving goodbye to the group. Magnus rolled up the window and reversed out of the drive  
“Wow,” Alec muttered  
“You like the car?” Magnus asked  
“You’re going to think I’m lying but a maserati is my dream car,” he blushed looking over the dashboard  
Magnus smiled “Well depending on how well the date does I might let you take it for a spin,” Alec laughed as he leant back in his seat.  
“Speaking of which, what exactly are the plans for tonight,”  
“It’s a surprise,” Alec smirked turning to look at Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes as they pulled into the school parking lot. The men got out of the car and walked into school.  
\------  
When the final lesson ended Magnus quickly made his way out of school. He walked over to his car and waited patiently for Alec. Alec’s last lesson was with simon so he came out of the main doors with Simon talking about Lord of the Bracelets? Something like that. He stepped into the parking lot and spotted Magnus and walked over to him, leaving Simon who was still talking.  
“Hey you ready?” He asked  
“As I’ll ever be, where we off to.”  
“Well,” Alec paused “I wanted to cook you dinner but I didn't really know what you liked so I thought we’d go to the shop, grab the ingredients and cook back at my place?” He suggested timidly. Magnus’ face lit up as he smiled.  
“Sounds amazing,” He said opening the car door. Alec smiled as he walked around and got in the car. The men drove the the local supermarket and parked the car.  
“So what do you fancy?” Alec asked  
“What's your opinion on indonesian food?” Magnus replied  
“I’ve never had it but I’m sure it’s good,” Magnus’ jaw dropped  
“You’ve neve- right I’m making you pho,” Magnus demanded as he dragged Alec into the shop  
“Hold on let me grab a basket,” Magnus let go of him and then gasped, before Alec could say anything Magnus sprinted over to the carts and jumped into one. He sat there staring at Alec, clearly wanting him to push the cart. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the cart out of the racks as Magnus cheered  
“So what do we need?” Alec asked  
“We need some stock for the broth, beef, rice noodles and whatever vegetables you fancy,” Magnus listed. Alec nodded and ran with Magnus in the cart grabbing all the items. Magnus was cheering and laughing as Alec spun around with him, weaving in and out of the isles. Once they had grabbed all of the ingredients, they paid and left the store. They were walking out of the store when Magnus spoke  
“Hey can you hold this?” Alec looked at him and held out his hand. Without missing a beat Magnus interlocked their fingers and continued to walk, dragging a stunned Alec behind him. He eventually caught up and walked next to Magnus swinging their arms.  
\------  
Once they had arrived back at the Lightwood home, Alec unpacked their bags in the kitchen. Magnus started looking around for pot and started to cook the broth.  
“Anything I can do to help,” Alec asked  
“Could you chop the onions and leeks and cook the noodles?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded and got to work as Magnus cooked the beef. Once they had everything prepared Magnus dished up the food as Alec poured water for them  
“What no wine?” Magnus teased as he placed the bowls of food on the table. Alec looked at him unimpressed and Magnus just smiled. The men sat down and enjoyed their meal  
“Holy shit Magnus this is so good!” Alec exclaimed  
“Really?” Magnus asked concerned  
“Yeah, I definitely need to eat more Indonesian food,”  
“Well, I’d be happy to cook for you again,” Magnus mumbled. Alec looked up at him  
“Are you asking me for a second date Mr Bane?” Alec teased  
“Maybe I am Mr Lightwood,” Magnus joked, matching his tone. The boys laughed and looked at each other  
“I really enjoyed this thank you Alexander,  
“The dates not over yet,” Alec smiled, clearing the table. Magnus looked at him confused  
“What else do you have in mind?”  
“You’ll see, but I suggest you wrap up, do you want to borrow a scarf?” Magnus nodded and Alec grabbed a spare black scarf from out of the cupboard. He gave it to Magnus who was putting on his coat. Alec did the same and they walked out the door. Alec took Magnus’ hand as they walked down the street. The air had a harsh chill in it so Magnus buried in face into Alec’s scarf. Alec pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.  
“Where are we going?” Magnus asked  
“Wait and see,” Alec exaggerated. Magnus sighed fondly as they entered a town square  
“Here we are,” Alec announced. Magnus was confused, they were standing in the middle of a town square with a few dozen other people  
“Alexander I dont think I-”  
“Ssshh, just watch,” Alec interrupted, Suddenly something caught Magnus’ eye. The buildings and trees around the square slowly started to come alive. Each was lined with Christmas lights that glowed warmly and made the falling snow shine. Eventually the lights lead up to a tall, handsome Christmas tree in the centre of it all. The lights spiraled up it, illuminating the faces of those watching until it reached the top and exploded with colour as the star on top of the tree lit up. Magnus stared at it all in awe as he took in all the beautiful colours  
“Wow,” was all he could muster. He turned to see Alec looking at him fondly, “Alexander this is beautiful,” he smiled. He felt Alec snake his arm around his waist and pull him closer  
“I thought you’d like it.” Magnus’ heart exploded as he looked at the man before him, warmly lit by the christmas lights. He smiled, feeling so warm and…...loved. When Alec looked at him, it felt like he was looking into his soul. There was still a lot he didn’t know about Alec, and Alec didn’t know about him, but in this moment in time Magnus was overwhelmed with happiness. Alec caught his look and chuckled  
“What?” he asked  
“Nothing it’s just… I’ve never felt this happy before, not in a long time,” Alec looked at him with such kindness that Magnus thought he was going to melt. He cupped Alec’s face smiled at him. Alec sighed and leaned into the touch.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. Alec opened his eyes and looked at him with an expression Magnus didn’t recognise. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he felt something, something he hadn't felt in a while. Alec leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet but full of love. Magnus inhaled sharply but quickly melted into the kiss. Alec pulled him in closer so he was flush against the other man. Magnus sighed as he kissed Alec deeper, knotting his fingers into the taller man's hair. Alec’s lips were amazing, they were soft and careful, everything Magnus had dreamed of. It felt like hours had passed but they didn’t care, they were too caught up in their own heaven to notice. Eventually Alec had to pull back, gasping for air. Magnus sighed and looked at Alec who looked panic  
“What did I do,” he breathed shakily. Magnus looked at him confused  
“Magnus I'm so sorry, I should have asked you if that was okay and not just assume-” Alec was silenced by Magnus’ lips on his. It was a quick but passionate kiss  
“Hey, if I didn't want to kiss you, I would’ve said,” Magnus said caressing the taller man's cheek. Alec laughed bashfully.  
“You’re right, sorry,” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec as they walked back to Alec’s  
“It’s late,” Magnus complained  
“You can… stay ...here… if you want?” Alec mumbled. Magnus looked at him and smiled  
“I would like that,” The two men walked inside hand in hand and Alec showed Magnus his room.  
“Here are some spare clothes,” Alec said handing Magnus a t-shirt and joggers, “and if you need anything I’ll just be downstairs. Alec turned to leave as Magnus grabbed his arm  
“Wait you’re sleeping on the couch?”  
“Well yeah, I didn’t want to make you,” Alec stated. Magnus looked at him  
“Oh okay I just assumed that...y’know...we would,” he looked towards Alec' bed and the other man's eyes widened  
“OH, I mean we can… I just didn’t think you’d be comfortable….”  
“Alexander I do recall you falling asleep on my lap,” Magnus teased. Alec blushed and looked away, “come on,” Magnus said dragging Alec back into the room. The men got dressed into their sleep wear and climbed into bed. They both laid there awkwardly not knowing what to do.  
“Come here,” Alec whispered, gesturing for Magnus to cuddle him. Magnus happily obliged and curled up under Alec’s arm. He sighed, breathing in Alec’s scent.  
“Hey Magnus,” Alec mumbled  
“Mhmm,”  
“I’ve never really done a proper relationship before and I’m not really sure….” he trailed off as Magnus looked up at him, “I guess what I’m trying to say is… do you want to be in a relationship… with me?” Magnus stared at him and smiled  
“I’d be honored,” Alec quickly looked down at him  
“Really!?” Magnus laughed and shuffled up to kiss Alec  
“Really,” Alec smiled and nuzzled into Magnus. The two men fell asleep that night wrapped around each other, full of love.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is far from perfect but I'm struggling to find motivation to write so I'm sorry if Updates are slow :)♡☆

Magnus was awoken the next from the hard winter sun glaring through the window. He scrunched his eyes shut a and groaned. He tried to stretch but realised he couldn't, he turned over and relaxed, remembering where he was. He peered over Alec's shoulder and noticed the time. He nuzzled into Alec's chest, trying to wake the taller man up. Alec groaned and tightened his arms around Magnus  
"5 more minutes," he mumbled. Magnus chuckled and shuffled up to his face was opposite Alec's.  
"We're going to be late," Magnus whispered, his breath tickling Alec. The other man turned away and pulled the blanket up around his face. Magnus huffed and furrowed his eyebrows, when an idea came into his head. He slowly snaked his arm around Alec's lower back, dangerously close to the waistband of his joggers, and pulled the blanket down from his face. Alec scrunched up his nose and whined. Magnus grinned as he moved closer to the other man's face. Magnus started to peck the other man's jawline. Alec still wasn't budging so he tried something else. He slowly trailed down to Alec neck and nipped at the skin causing Alec to bolt up almost falling out of bed. Magnus chuckled and Alec glared at him  
"I told you to get up," Magnus shrugged, getting out of bed. Alec rolled his eyes and climbed out walking around to Magnus. The shorter man looked at him and smiled innocently. Alec smiled back at him mockingly and then his eyes widened  
"What?" Magnus asked and before Alec could get a word in the bedroom door flung open.  
"I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF WAKI- Magnus hi!" Izzy beamed pretending she wasn't just yelling. Magnus looked at her in astonishment and Alec just sighed   
"Don't you knock?"  
"Yeah, when you aren't running late," Izzy huffed crossing her arms  
"But! Now that I know Magnus is here," she skipped over to the bed and flopped down, "tell me everything," Magnus chuckled and Alec groaned  
"No. What we're going to do is go get some breakfast and get ready for school," Izzy pouted and stood up  
"Fine, but I will get it out of you," she called walking out the door. Alec rubbed his forehead and turned to Magnus  
"Sorry about her," he confessed. Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec's cheek  
"It's fine, but I'm hungry," he pouted. Alec laughed as the men left the room. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen  
"Hold on I left my phone in my bag," Magnus announced jogging down the hall to grab it. Alec shook his head and laughed fondly as he walked into the kitchen   
"Hey Alec," he looked up to see Simon, Jace, Clary and Izzy sitting at the breakfast bar, great.  
"Oh, everyone's here," he said between his teeth looking at Izzy. She looked at him, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. He walked over the coffee machine and poured a cup for him and Magnus  
"How was your date with Magnus?" Clary chirped and, as if by magic, Magnus walked into the kitchen. He looked up from his phone  
"Oh, hi everyone," he said cheerily, walking over to Alec taking the cup he was holding out. Jace cocked his eyebrow at Alec and smirked.  
"I take it the date went well then," Simon asked  
"Mmm," Magnus mumbled, swallowing the coffee in his mouth, "The date was amazing,"  
"What did he take you to an archery range?" Jace joked  
"No we made dinner here and then went to see a Christmas lights turn on," Magnus cheered looking fondly at Alec. Everyone looked at him a little stunned  
"Why didn't you take my advice about going to a baseball game?" Jace whined  
"Because," Alec announced, bringing his cup up to his mouth, "I'm not your bitch," he mumbled loud enough for just Magnus to hear, causing him to choke on his coffee. Jace looked at them confused as they quietly laughed at each other.  
"Good to see you're all worried about getting ready for school," Maryse announced walking into the kitchen  
"You look smart today mom, what's the occasion?" Izzy asked. Maryse was wearing a navy blue sheath dress with tall black stilettos  
"Thank you Isabelle. I ...," she paused, "Have a job interview today," Her children shot up  
"Really mom! That's amazing!" Jace cheered  
"Yeah it is! What's the job?" Alec asked  
"A police Captain down at the police station," she replied timidly  
Izzy squealed and ran up to hugged her  
"That's amazing mom, I'm sure you'll get the job!"  
"I hope so. Luke said with my background from working with the Clave, I should be perfectly qualified,"  
The mention of the Clave struck a nerve in her children.  
"Well they better treat you better than the Clave," Jace scowled. Maryse looked at him sympathetically  
"I know you don't like me mentioning it but they have given me a lot of valuable skills,"  
"And took away everything you'd worked for because if one mistake 20 years ago," Alec muttered. Maryse straightened up  
"Yes well that's all in the past, best to focus on the present," Alec nodded slightly as Maryse said her goodbyes and left the house. Alec sighed and finished his coffee, everyone was quite.  
"I guess we should get ready," Simon whispered. The group mumbled in agreement and went their separate ways.  
"Ummm guys?" Jace called from the living room. Alec peered his head round the door frame to see what Jace wanted  
"Oh," Alec exclaimed  
"What's- oh shit," Simon exclaimed. Eventually the remaining three joined them. Jace and Alec were stood in front of the window that looked into the garden. What should have been frosty grass and frozen trees was replaced with a white. There was at least 3 feet of untouched snow covering the entire backyard.  
"Do you think schools on?" Clary asked concerned, peering over Izzy's shoulder.  
"I don-" Alec was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket  
"Hey mom, are you okay?"  
-"Yes I'm fine, I take it you noticed the snow?"-  
"Yeah, did you get to the station okay?"  
-"Yes the roads were already cleared but your school is a little worse for wear. I'm afraid it's shut"-  
"Oh that's a shame," Alec replied, trying to hide the joy in his voice.  
-"Yes I bet you are devastated,"- she joked. Alec laughed  
"Okay stay safe,"   
-"I will, don't trash the house"-  
Alec laughed and hung up the phone.  
"So?" Izzy asked excitedly  
"Moms fine," he replied blankly  
"Oh good good….."   
Alec sighed, "and schools shut," he said quietly. Jace roared in excitement as he violently high fived Simon. Magnus weaved his way around the chaos and walked over to Alec  
"See, I could've had this extra five minutes," Alec grumbled. Magnus laughed fondly and hurried himself under Alec's crossed arms  
"You cold?"  
"Just a little," Magnus chuckled  
"Awww," Izzy coped looking at them. Alec rolled his eyes   
"So what's the plan?" He asked  
"I call for blanks fort and games!" Simon exclaimed. Izzy and Clary clapped in agreement and Alec shook his head  
"I take it this a common occurrence," Magnus asked as they sat down on the couch  
"You don't even know," Alec chuckled as Magnus snuggled up to him. Izzy and Clary came sauntering back into the living room, now wearing matching onesies. The were followed by Simon, who was carrying a stack of blankets, taller than him and then Jace carrying a Nintendo switch and snacks. Simon threw a thick blanket to Alec who laid it over him and Magnus.  
"What first?" Simon asked.  
"Well since Magnus is still fairly new to our group I say we play the classic ice breaker of 'never have I ever," Izzy cheered. Magnus couldn't help but laugh  
"Oh, sounds good," he chuckled.  
"I'll go first," Clary exclaimed, "Never have I ever kissed a girl," Everyone put down their fingers accept Alec.  
"Izzy you've kissed a girl?" Jace asked miffed  
"Indeed I have," she said with a wink  
"Me next, never have I ever been scared of something that ISN'T SCARY," Simon emphasised looking at Jace. He reluctantly put his finger down  
"Ducks are scary," Jace muttered  
"You too Alec," Izzy teased  
"Why me?"  
"Uh, I don't know, your fear of umbrellas!?"  
"Your what!?" Magnus laughed  
"Hey! Umbrellas are death traps," he defended.  
"Magnus you go," Izzy cheered  
"Okay um, never have I ever punched someone?" He questioned. Jace proudly put down one of his fingers and Alec slowly put one of his down.  
"You'd punched someone Alexander?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah," Izzy chuckled, "One of my exes,"  
"Yeah not my proudest moment," he confessed  
"Alright now me," Jace announced, "Never have I ever had a boyfriend," Clary and Izzy complained about 'easy win' as they put down their fingers. Magnus put down one of his and and so did Alec  
"What Alec you've had a boyfriend?" Jace asked  
"Have," he corrected pulling Magnus closer. Jace smiled and Clary and Izzy squealed to each other. The game continued and the learnt that Magnus was banned from Peru, Simon and Izzy call each other Lord and Lady and that Clary almost gave Jace a real tattoo. The game cascaded into a fight about who'd win Mario Kart. Magnus sighed and leaned into Alec   
"I'm proud of you," he whispered. Alec turned to look at him confused  
"What do you mean,"  
"I'm proud of how well you handled Jace asking about your boyfriend. I'm happy you felt safe to come out," Alec smiled proudly. Magnus was right, he had handled it well. Alec hadn't even thought about what would come from it. He was just so proud Magnus was his boyfriend and wanted everyone to know.  
"Thank you," he whispered kissing the side of Magnus' face  
"Come on love birds, we're playing Mario Kart," Jace jabbed throwing them a remote. The group had decided to do Couples vs couples. Simon and Izzy chose the play as Daisy and Clary and Jace choose Bowser Jr. Magnus and Alec settled on Shy guy. The group began to play, Simon and Jace yelling various insults at each other. Magnus sat behind them quietly, concentrating on the game. Alec couldn't help but notice how cute Magnus was when he was focused. His brows were furrowed and his nose was scrunched slightly. The game ended with Magnus is first, Simon in 3rd and Jace is 4th.  
"How are you so good at Mario Kart!?" Simon exclaimed.  
"I'm a man of many talents?" Magnus winked, handing the remote back  
"I bet Alec can confirm," Jace teased. Alec threw a pillow at him and the group continued to joke and laugh for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Trigger Warning for Suicide and Panic attacks !

After more chaotic games of Mario Kart and a very violent game of charades the group settled down to eat the chinese they had ordered.  
“Y’know,” Simon mumbled, his mouth full of spring roll, “You’ve made a great addition to our group Magnus,” Magnus looked up from his food and smiled  
“Why thank you Sherwin,”  
“My names-,” Magnus looked at him, “OH you were joking,” Simon chuckled  
“Yeah I have to agree, you aren’t what I expected,” Jace confessed  
“Oh yeah?” Magnus replied, cocking his eyebrow, “And what, pray tell, did you expect?”  
Jace stuttered slightly “Oh well um… I expected you to be um.. full of yourself and um…. bratty?” He mumbled. Magnus tried to suppress a laugh  
“I’m sorry to have ruined your expectations blondie,” He winked and Jace laughed.  
“I am aware that my upbringing may seem more luxurious than most, but I can assure you, money doesn’t equal happiness,” Magnus stated looking down. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and squeezed him comfortingly.  
“Are you referring to your mom?” Izzy asked timidly? Magnus looked up and smiled faintly  
“No, I have learned to make my peace with my mother's passing, but with all the work my father does it’s hard to feel like I even have one,” he confessed sadly. Izzy looked at him sympathetically  
“Well I think it’s safe to say none of us have a “perfect” family dynamic,” Clary muttered  
“How so?” Magnus asked  
“Well my father was involved with some awful people resulting in the death of my mother and brother,” Clary confessed. Magnus looked at her slightly shocked but she just smiled  
“My father died when I was young and my mom got into an accident resulting in her forgetting I existed.” Simon sighed and Izzy squeezed his arm.  
“Our father cheated on our mother during arguably the worst time in our life,” Jace scowled. Magnus felt Alec tense up.  
“Well,” Izzy chuckled, “I guess… we know how you feel Magnus. Maybe not exactly but.. We're ALL here if you ever need to talk,” Magnus smiled at them all  
“Thank you,” he whispered. He had never been involved in a group that cared for him as much as they did, a group he could relate to, a group he could be himself in.  
“Well,” Jace announced, “I don’t know about you guys but after all that yelling I’m exhausted,” he yawned widely as he stood up  
“Yes losing tends to make you tired,” Izzy jabbed  
“You would know,” Magnus chirped back. The group laughed as Alec stood up  
“I agree with Jace I’m gonna have a nap,” he looked over at Magnus who simply stood up and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder  
“What about you two?” Clary asked Simon and Izzy  
“Nah we have a score to settle,” Simon smirked handing Izzy a controller. Jace and Clary wandered off to his room and Magnus and Alec walked to his.  
“Are you okay?” Magnus asked as they entered Alec’s room. Alec shut the door and looked at him  
“Yeah why?”  
“It’s just that whenever someone mentions your father you seem to, tense up,” he said frowning  
“Oh, I see. Well as I’m sure you’ve gathered my father wasn’t the greatest,”  
“No cheating fathers never are but, I take it more than an affair happened?”  
Alec sighed  
“You don’t have to talk about it,” Magnus reassured  
“No, no, you deserve to know,” Alec began, “As My mother mentioned this morning, she and my father used to work for a government security programme called ‘the Clave’,” Alec sat down on the bed and Magnus sat down next to him,” My mother worked here in Brooklyn and my father in Miami. When my parents first worked there it was run by a man who was later accused of being corrupt. He was taking in bribes to let go dangerous criminals and leak confidential information,” Alec gritted his teeth and Magnus put his hand on the other man's thigh.  
“My parents had nothing to do with this but because my mother once, unknowingly, lead a ploy raid allowing the real suspects to escape, the new consul associated her with Malaki, the corrupt agent, and determined her a traitor,” Alec tightened his hand into a tight fist  
“My mother was immediately removed from the team and everything she had ever worked for was thrown away without a second thought!” he growled. Magnus uncurled Alec’s fist and took his hand gently,  
“And then… we found out about my father's affair. My mother had gone through so much, our family had gone through so much.. And for him yo do that to us..” Magnus cupped Alec’s face and he sighed  
“So they got a divorce. My father continues to work for the Clave and my mother has to fight every day to keep our family in order.” Alec collapsed onto the bed, Magnus looking at him concerned  
“I’m so sorry Alexander, that’s awful,”  
“No it’s okay, it could be worse,” He said looking at Magnus timidly, “I’m not saying you have to tell me your whole life story but…  
“No, I understand, it’s only fair,” Magnus sighed and he laid down next to Alec. The men stared at the ceiling.  
“My mother and father’s marriage was arranged. My father came from a wealthy background so my mother's parents believed it would be best for the family for her to marry for wealth rather than love. A year into the marriage they had me and they divorced when I was 13. My mother just simply wasn’t happy with him and he wasn’t much of a father anyway. The divorce left my mother with no money, so she would work all day but come home and act okay… for me,” Magnus could feel himself tearing up  
“I was too young to notice how much my mother suffering. No matter how many times she told me to live with my father I refused, I couldn’t leave her,” Magnus whimpered. Alec sat up to look at Magnus.  
“She was found in the river after jumping off a bridge. The impact broke her spine but the cause of death was drowning.” Magnus said emotionless.  
“My father didn’t come to see her in the hospital. He didn’t check on me while I grieved. He didn’t even come to the funeral. He merely turned up at Catarina’s one day and informed me that he would take care of me. I had nothing else, nothing making me stay so I went with him. And here we are today.” Magnus sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“I know you probably think I’m weak and selfish-” Alec quickly sat up and Magnus looked at him stunned  
“Hey,” he said, “You are not selfish for not wanting to live with your father and you are most definitely not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. It’s okay to grieve, it’s okay to feel hopeless after you’ve lost somebody so dear but that does not make you weak,” Alec argued. Magnus slowly sat up to look at him  
“You aren’t weak,” Alec finished, pulling the smaller man into a hug. Magnus was slightly stunned by the sudden embrace but quickly threw his arms around Alec. He sobbed quietly and he clung to Alec, the other man simply stroking his back and letting him cry. Eventually Magnus pulled back and gave a sniffled laugh.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled. Alec smiled at him fondly and cupped his cheek.  
“It’s like Izzy said earlier, you can talk to any of us… especially me,” he leant in and kissed Magnus softly on the lips. It was slow and caring. Alec was trying to show Magnus just how much he cared. Magnus moved his hands to the back of Alec’s neck and played with the ends of his hair. Alec sighed and pushed into the kiss slightly. Magnus secured his grip on Alec’s neck and slowly began to pull the taller man down on top of him. Alec was slightly startled at first but went with the action and crawled onto Magnus. The kiss was broken temporarily and Alec simply stared into Magnus’ eyes  
“What?” he whispered  
“Nothing it’s just… I love your eyes,” Alec confessed. Magnus was slightly taken aback but smiled sweetly. He pulled Alec back down and captured his lips, this time the kiss was harder and more passionate. Magnus wanted to show Alec how much he meant to him. Alec turned so that the men were on their sides and snaked his arms around Magnus’ waist. He slowly pulled away earning a whimper from Magnus. Alec chuckled  
“As much as I love kissing you, I’d rather be awake while we do it,” Alec yawned. Magnus giggled and put his arm around Alec’s back  
“Fine but you owe me when we wake up,” Magnus teased  
“Oh of course,” Alec mocked as he closed his eyes. Magnus watched intently as Alec fell asleep, the faint beat of his heartbeat drumming in Magnus’ ear. He sighed and snuggled under Alec’s head, eventually falling asleep.  
\------  
Once Maryse and Max had arrived home Magnus decided it would be best for him to head home and study since most of the snow had gone, much to Alec’s protesting.  
“Let me know about the job,” Magnus said cheerily as he said goodbye to Maryse  
“I will,” She smiled, hugging him. Alec walked Magnus towards the door and stood there awkwardly  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Alec nodded and looked down the hallway. Magnus followed his gaze and before Magnus could ask him what was wrong he felt Alec quickly kiss him. Alec looked away slightly flushed and mumbled  
“See you tomorrow,” Magnus smiled as gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, looking back one last time to see Alec smiling at him and waving from his porch. Magnus waved back and walked home, grinning all the way.  
He arrived back at the apartment and threw his bag onto the floor. As he kicked off his shoes he realised the living room light was on. Magnus picked up a statue that was sat on the dresser and slowly made his way towards the room. He cautiously pushed the door open, holding the statue ready to strike  
“Not the welcome I expected,” Magnus yelled, sending the statue he was holding to come clattering down onto the floor with a loud thud. He darted his gaze to were the voice had come from. Stood coyly in the doorway to the study was his Father, swirling some whiskey around in a glass  
“What? No hello for the old man.” he pouted  
“Forgive me, It isn't usually on one's mind to greet someone who almost scared them to death,” Magnus huffed and knelt down to pick up the statue. He sighed and placed it down on the sideboard.  
“Plus, I wasn’t expecting you,” he remarked bluntly  
“Well this is my house,” his Father replied moving off of the door frame and towards Magnus. He placed his glass down on the coffee table and held out his arms for a hug.  
“Really?” Magnus scoffed, “I don’t see you for half a year and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?” Magnus crossed his arms  
“You know how busy I am with work,”  
“Oh and that makes you unable to send texts,” Magnus spat. His father sighed  
“Fine, I apologize for my lack of contact but I’m here know and I wanted to let you know about our plans for Christmas,”  
“Our plans?” Magnus mocked  
“Of course, you are my son.” Asmodeus pleaded. Magnus rolled his eyes  
“And what exactly are these plans,” Magnus was becoming irritated. Asmodeus carefully sat down on the couch and sipped his whiskey  
“We shall be spending Christmas with my fiance and her family,” he said bluntly. Magnus dropped his arms from his chest and he felt his body go numb  
“Your...what?” he stuttered  
“You seriously didn’t think I’d submit myself to loneliness because of your mother did you?” he scoffed  
Magnus curled his hand into a fist and clenched his jaw. He was using all of his will power to not scream at his father right now  
“Well, I hope you have a lovely Christmas,” he spat. Asmodeus turned to look at him  
“You think that was an offer? We are going to be spending Christmas with them,” Magnus glared at him  
“No,” he growled  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said NO” Magnus was losing his composure and Asmodeus looked at him stunned  
“Don’t raise your voice at me boy  
“I’ll do what the hell I want!” Magnus yelled  
“You ungrateful brat!” Asmodeus scolded. Magnus could feel tears pricking his eyes.  
“No wonder your mother killed herself if this is how you behave,” Everything went silent and Magnus’ ears began to ring. He could feel something warm running down his cheeks. Magnus knew he was crying but he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything. His head was throbbing and his legs were numb, shaking beneath him. He could feel himself began to hyperventilate and his vision started to blur. His whole body began to shake and it felt like his heart was racing at a mile a minute, he was going to throw up. He wanted to scream at his father, throw everything he had at him but he couldn’t move, he was frozen in place as he fell apart. He couldn’t see but he felt his father walk past him and he heard the apartment door slam shut. Magnus’ legs gave way and he collapsed onto his knees. He grabbed onto the side of his head trying to control his breathing but he couldn’t  
‘Why was this happening’ he thought, ‘why now?’ He hadn’t had a panic attack in years. He managed to pull himself into the corner of the room and he pulled his knees up to his chest, quietly shaking and weeping.  
\--------  
Alec shut the front door and sighed  
“I’ve never seen you so happy,” Maryse chirped. Alec turned to look at her and smiled shyly  
“I’m happy for you,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. Alec grinned as he walked through to the living room seeing the rest of the group playing monopoly  
“Oh Alec,” Izzy called “Magnus forgot his jacket,” she signalled towards the bomber jacket draped over the arm of the couch. He smiled at it fondly  
“Oh, I’ll go drop it off,” he chirped. Izzy smirked at him  
“Uh-huh,” Alec rolled his eyes and picked up the jacket walking towards the front door. He threw on his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet, jogging down the porch steps. He placed Magnus’ jacket into the trunk of his bike and drove to Magnus’.  
When he arrived he walked into the lobby and into the elevators. He waited patiently as the elevator arrived at the top floor and he walked out onto Magnus’ floor. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing happened. He knocked again, louder this time and again, nothing happened. He called through  
“Hey Magnus? It’s Alec,” again no response. Alec was getting worried now. He knocked again and called through  
“Magnus, you there?” Alec was getting scared, he tried the handle and his fear only peaked when he realised the door was unlocked. He slowly entered the apartment. The lights were on, signalling someone had been here recently. Alec called again  
“Magnus you here?” He heard a faint noise come from the living room and he slowly walked over. He carefully walked into the living room and saw Magnus curled up in the corner. He dropped what he was holding and ran over, falling to his knees in front of Magnus. He pulled Magnus’ head out of his arms and looked at him  
“Magnus, Magnus, hey it’s okay I’m here,” He ranted wiping the tears from the other man's face. Magnus tried to say something but he only let out a choked breath. Alec shushed him and took off his jacket draping it around Magnus. Something clicked in Alec and the need to protect Magnus took over.  
“Do you take any medication?” Magnus shook his head weakly. Alec nodded and pulled Magnus in for a hug. Magnus tried to resist but Alec wouldn’t let him  
“It’s going to be okay,” Alec whispered softly in Magnus’ ear. Alec started to hum a tune in Magnus’ ear as he slowly rocked him. The vibrations immediately began to calm Magnus.  
“I’m going to need you to count with me,” Alec whispered. Magnus nodded  
“1..2..3..4,”  
“5…..6…..7...8..9”  
“10,”  
“10,”   
Magnus felt his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes to see his visions clear. Alec pulled away slightly but still had his arms wrapped around Magnus.  
“You okay?” he whispered. Magnus nodded and sniffled  
“How di-”   
“Ssshh, we can talk about this later but right now you need a shower, food and a nap.  
“But,”  
“No buts. I can’t leave you like this,” Magnus looked at him slightly taken aback but smiled. He slowly stood up with the support of Alec and he sat him down on the couch.  
“Stay there, I’m going to make you some food,” Alec said walking into the kitchen. Magnus watched him go and he pulled Alec’s jacket around him, the smell keeping him calm. Alec came back through with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. Magnus took the mug carefully and blew on it  
“Spiced chai?” he asked  
“Your favourite,” Alec smiled, carefully sitting down next to Magnus. The smaller man leaned into him and nursed his tea. Alec softly ran his fingers through Magnus hair.  
“Do you want to watch anything?” Alec whispered. Magnus nodded slightly and Alec turned on the T.V. Some cooking show came on and Magnus fully relaxed. Alec continued to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair until he felt the weight on his shoulder become heavier. He looked over to see Magnus peacefully sleeping. Alec smiled fondly and carefully took the mug of tea out of his hands and pulled Magnus closer to him. He felt Magnus curl up and snake his arms around Alec. Alec let him, and wouldn’t leave until Magnus was okay, even if it meant he was here till that night.


	15. Chapter 14

When Magnus woke up he felt refreshed and…. Calm. He rubbed his eyes and felt the residue of his tears in the corner of his eyelids. He sighed and turned over surprised to not feel the cold velvet of his couch but rather the soft silk of his bed. He sat up and looked around, realising he was in his room. The memories of what had happened came flooding back. His father, his breakdown and… He darted his gaze around looking for Alec, but couldn't see him. What did Magnus expect? For Alec to stay there with him the whole night? Alec had already done enough calming by calming him down, he couldn't expect Alec to be there all the time. He stretched out his arms, hearing his bones click and groan when be heard the familiar click of his bathroom door lock and the sounds of the door sliding open. Magnus opened his eyes and werely looked over to the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Alec emerging from the bathroom, his hair was damp and messy, falling softly against his face in delicate waves. He was wearing of Magnus's navy towel around his waist hanging dangerously low. Magnus stared at him completely speechless as Alec pushed the hair off his face and looked at him  
"Oh you're awake," Alec said. Magnus simply nodded at him and swallowed. Alec looked at him confused and then suddenly realised he was stood shirtless in Magnus' bedroom.   
"Oh shot," he cursed as he tried to cover himself, blushing profusely. Magnus shook his head and cleared his throat   
"Yeah I um… just woke up," he stuttered. Alec nodded his head and looked around awkwardly  
"Oh I um hope you don't mind me uh using your shower," he stuttered pointing towards the bathroom  
"No not at all," Magnus replied, waving his hand dismissively. The room fell silent and the men didn't say anything. Magnus saw Alec's t-shirt at the end of the bed and picked it up. Alec looked at him and jumped when Magnus tossed it to him. They were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. Alec stood there awkwardly and Magnus rolled his eyes as he put his hands over them  
"I'm not looking," he teased. Alec chuckled and walked back into the bathroom, sliding the door shut slightly. Magnus chuckled fondly and rose from his bed, looking at himself still wearing Alec's clothes in the mirror. He shuffled over to the bathroom and slid the door open as Alec was putting on his T-shirt. He carefully walked up got the taller man and snaked his arms around him  
"You okay?" Alec asked as he rested his arms on Magnus'. Magnus nodded slightly and rested his head on Alec's shoulder, looking at him in the mirror.  
"I thought you'd left," He mumbled. Alec quickly looked up and looked eyes with Magnus in the mirror  
"You really think I'd leave?" He asked  
"Well I just didn't expect you to stay this long," Magnus shrugged. Alec turned around in Magnus' embrace and looped his arms over the smaller man's head  
"I couldn't leave until I knew you were okay" he confessed. Magnus looked at him and smiled, his eyes glistening slightly with tears. Alec ducked down slightly and kissed Magnus tenderly. His lips were warm and soft from the shower and made Magnus melt. He sighed and Alec pulled back and brought Magnus into a hug  
"You wanna talk about it?" He whispered  
"Don't worry about," Magnus mumbled, turning away slightly. Alec looked at him confused  
"Don't worry about it? Magnus I found you on the floor in a mess. I'm sorry but I think that allows me to be worried," he argued. Magnus looked at him and sighed  
"My father just told me out Christmas plans," he shrugged, moving away from Alec  
"Okay?"  
"He wanted us to spend it with his fiance and her child,"  
"Oh," Alec said softly. Magnus wiped the tear falling down his cheek and walked out of the bathroom  
"There's something you're not telling me," Alec looked. Magnus stopped but refused to look at Alec  
"Magnus you can tell me anything," he said sympathetically, taking Magnus hand and turning him around. Magnus was crying quietly and Alec cupped his face, stroking his cheek gently.  
"During our fight, my father mentioned my mother.." He started  
"He...blamed me for my mother's death," he choked out. Alec's eyes widened and he dropped his hand from Magnus' face  
"I'll kill him" he threatened, turning you the door  
"Alexander no," Magnus pleaded, stropping him  
"Please Magnus…. Tell me you don't believe him," Alec questioned. Magnus looked away and didn't say anything  
"Magnus," Alec sighed, taking both his hands  
"What happened to your mother was horrible, no doubt, and no one deserved what she went through, what you want through but it was in no way your fault." He stated, encouraging Magnus to look at him. Magnus eyes were red and weak, shining with tears  
"I guess-"  
"No. You were young. It was in no way your fault, please don't think it was. I can't stand you thinking that way," he confessed, his voice cracking slightly. Magnus looked up at him and smiled  
"Thank you," he whispered, kissing Alec's cheek.   
"Why was your dad even here?" Alec asked, now that things had calmed down  
"I'm not sure, I expected to maybe see him tomorrow, but today, not so sure," he shrugged walking into the living kitchen  
"Why tomorrow?" Alec asked, following him through  
"It's my birthday," Magnus mumbled, his mouth full if cookie. Alec stopped dead in his tracks  
"Your..your What?" Alec stuttered  
"My birthday," he repeated, swallowing the cookie  
"Oh okay," he nodded, looking slightly pale  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I um.. I think I'll head home now, if you're okay?" He sputtered  
"Yeah I'm fine, you can stay the night if you want?"  
"NO" Magnus looked at him confused  
"Uh no," he cleared his throat "O have homework and um… Max needs help with Maths," he lied  
"Oh okay," Magnus said, noticeably sad. Alec felt bad but knew he had to go  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked   
"Yeah" Magnus said perking up. Alec kissed his check and grabbed his helmet  
"Bye," he said fondly  
"Goodbye Alexander," Magnus said as he watched Alec walk down the hall.  
\------  
When Alec got home he burst into the living room  
"WHAT DO YOU GET YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters were meant to come out on Magnus' birthday but my life is a mess right now :)

Alec barely slept that night. He was thinking of all the things he could get Magnus, he was clueless. He was up at 5 am, pacing around the living room milling over what Izzy and Jace suggested  
\--  
"You could take him out to dinner," Izzy suggested  
"Or propose?" Alec punched Jace's arm  
\--  
'Okay' he thought, 'First, present.' He thought about all the things he could get  
'Flowers? No, Chocolates? No, Jewellery…' and then he remembered a stall he saw at the Christmas market and knew what he was going to get. Alec knew the Christmas Market opened at 7 am meaning he still had time to get to school. He figured he'd grab the present and then get Magnus' favourite hot drink from Maia before school. Alec looked at the time and realised it was 05:18 a.m he sighed and trudged his way upstairs to sleep for a bit longer.  
\-----  
When Alec woke back up it was 06:45, he had and hour and 15 minutes to get to ready, go to Christmas market and grab something from the coffee shop. He jogged down the stairs pulling on his t-shirt  
"You're up early," Maryse stated  
"So are you," he replied  
"Yes I start work at the Police station today," she said simply  
"You got the job!?" Alec exclaimed, his shirt messily falling over his torso. Maryse nodded as Alec walked over and gave her a hug  
"I'm happy for you," he mumbled  
"Thank you," she whispered back. Maryse often made breakfast in bulk so her children could grab it when they needed. Alec grabbed a slice of toast and downed a glass of orange juice  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" She questioned  
"Magnus decided to tell me yesterday that today is his birthday," Alec muttered and he pulled on his boots  
"I see," she explained, "What do you intend on doing?"   
"Well I saw something at the Christmas market that I think he'd like and then I'll grab something from Maia on the way to school," Maryse nodded as she carefully sipped her coffee  
"I wish you luck," she dismissed as she left the kitchen. Alec sighed as he shrugged on his coat. He looked at the time, 07:13, he still had time. He scampered over to the door, grabbing his bag and shoved himself out onto the porch. He jumped onto his motorbike and headed for the market.  
\-----  
Once Alec had bought Magnus' present he parked up outside the coffee shop. He was greeted by the chime of the bell, which bought back the fond memories of when he first met Magnus  
"Hey stranger," Maia smirked. He smiled and waved slightly as he walked up to the counter  
"What can I get ya?" She asked  
"Can I get a black coffee and Spiced Chai to go?" He replied  
"Maia nodded and turned towards the machines. Alec drummed his fingers on the counter and glanced at the clock, 07:34, he had just under half an hour  
"You're in a rush," she stated placing the drinks down  
"Oh yea um… it's my boyfriends birthday," he admitted. Maia looked at him and smiled  
"Well he's one lucky guy," she winked   
"Not as lucky as I am," he said without even thinking. Maia's expression softened and she patted his hand  
"On the house," she whispered. Alec smiled and turned to leave   
"Oh Alec!" She called. He turned to face her, "I don't know if Izzy mentioned but Bat and I's resturaunt opens tonight, bring that boyfriend of yours," she smirked  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'll reserve a table near the back,"  
"Thank you," Alec smiled as he left the café. He placed the drinks in his dual cup holders and mounted his bike, heading to school.  
\-------  
When Magnus arrived at school he was confused, he hadn't heard anything from Alec all morning. He wandered into school and saw his friends but no Alec  
"Oh Magnus!" Izzy exclaimed, "Happy birthday!" She hugged him tightly. 'So Alec had told them,' he thought  
"If we had known sooner we would have got you something," Simon admitted bashfully  
"Nonsense,I tend not make a big deal out of it anyway," he dismissed  
"I don't suppose you've seen Alexander?" Jace shook his head  
"No he was gone when we woke up," Magnus nodded slightly and sighed. Izzy noticed his change in attitude and perked up  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Magnus nodded and the group continued to talk. Not a moment later Magnus saw Alec coming through the main doors carrying something behind his back. He made his way over and greeted him  
"Hey," Alec chirped and before Magnus could reply Alec kissed him softly on the lips, "Happy Birthday," he said quietly, showing the drinks he had behind his back  
"You didn't," Magnus gasped  
"I did indeed," Alec grinned. Magnus took the cup and sipped it  
"Oh my god you're the best," he moaned. Alec blushed slightly as he sipped his coffee  
"There you are," Izzy exclaimed pushing Alec slightly, "where were you?"  
"Getting coffee," Alec lied. He made a face signalling for Izzy to not ask anything else, she seemed to catch on  
"Oh yeah makes sense, nice of you to grab me some," she fake pouted. Alec rolled his eyes and looked around. He noticed a lot of people were staring at him and whispering. He began to wonder why and then saw Lydia, she looked betrayed and then Alec remembered… he kissed Magnus… infront if everyone. He hadn't even thought anything of it, he just did it impulsively. He looked down and played with the cap of his coffee lid. Magnus saw this a leaned towards him  
"Are you okay?" He whispered  
"Yeah yeah, y'know, just...kissed you infront of everyone," he said sarcastically. Magnus looked taken aback  
"Oh i'm-"  
"No it's not your fault I just forgot everyone was here you know," Magnus looked around and saw everyone looking at them  
"I see what you mean," he chuckled, "I can go if you-"  
"NO," he stuttered, "I mean no, it's your birthday, I want to be with you," he confessed taking Magnus's hand, "What lesson do you have?"  
"We have English lit." Magnus stated like it was obvious  
"Oh yeah," Alec replied, "Well then," Alec stood up from leaning on the locker, "We best get going," He continued to hold Magnus' hand as they walked to class, Magnus beaming all the way.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm going to be taking a short break from writing. I'm ill and need to catch up on school work. My writing just isn't to the standard I want right now, I hope you all understand ♡♡

Magnus walked out of his last lesson exhausted. They had been given likes soon piles of winter homework and Magnus felt overwhelmed, some birthday this was, he thought. He slumped down the entrance stairs and saw Alec waiting on the bonnet of his car  
"Do you need a lift?"  
"No, no, I just wanted to catch you before you went home. Do you have any plans?" Magnus gestured towards the heap of books he was carrying  
"Oh," Alec said sadly. Magnus perked up  
"But they can wait, why?"  
"Oh I um… wanted to take you out tonight, for a birthday dinner?" Alec asked timidly. Magnus grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh good, I'll pick you up at 6?" He asked  
"I'll be there with bells on," Magnus winked. Alec chuckled as he rose from the bonnet of the car  
"See you then," he whispered, kissing Magnus' cheek. Magnus hummed as he watched Alec walk to bus bike. He gave a final wave and climbed into his car.  
\--------  
When Magnus arrived home he looked at the time, 16:23, he had time to do some homework and then get ready. He was about to get his books out when there was a knock at his door. He froze, slowly turning towards it. He carefully approached the door and took the handle. He opened the door waiting for the worst  
"Magnus!" He relaxed  
"Sweet pea," he cooed kneeling down and taking Madzie in with open arms  
"Hey stranger," Catarina joked as she shut the door  
"Oh my dear Catarina," he sighed, giving her a hug, "I have been so busy, I'm so sorry," he confessed. She chuckled and patted his arm  
"It's fine but nooooow," she pulled something out of her bag and Madzie squealed  
"Happy Birfday!" Madzie yelled. Magnus gasped as he took the parcel. He placed down on the breakfast bar. He carefully opened it and smiled  
"You remembered," he beamed  
"Of course," she announced. Magnus admired the gift. It was a sewing Machine he had seen last time he was in Brooklyn. At the time he had mentioned to Catarina how much he liked it and that he wanted to buy it someday, he was so happy she remembered.  
"You shouldn't have," he whined, hitting the box. Catarina shrugged and picked up Madzie.  
"You are 18 now, you deserve it," she said softly. Magnus smiled and hugged her tightly, tickling Madzie slightly.  
"I'd offer for you stay but I'm afraid I have plans," he explained   
"Oh?" She questioned, "Big party?"  
"No my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner,"  
"Boyfriend!?" She choked. Magnus looked at her slightly confused   
"Yes?"   
"It's fine I just…." Magnus caught on to what she was saying   
"You mean Camille?" She nodded slightly. Magnus sighed  
"I can assure you, Alec is different, I know he is,"  
"I'm sure he is but you can't blame me for being worried," she frowned. Magnus nodded, trying not to remember what had happened  
He looked at the time and realised he only had an hour to get ready.  
"As much as I loved seeing you I really need to get ready," he explained. Catarina nodded and she adjusted her grip on Madzie.  
"See you around" she smiled. Magnus smiled and kissed Madzie's forehead causing her to giggle. He watched as the let themselves out and headed to have a shower. Once he was done her rummaged through his closet for an outfit. He decided on a maroon turtleneck and black skinny jeans. He put on his fancier rings and more necklaces than usual and clipped on his braces. Finally he walked out into the hall and slipped on his Chelsea boots and shrugged black blazer to finish off the look. He looked at himself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. He sauntered over and opened it. Alec stood there wearing a green knit sweater, black jeans and a black denim jacket. His hair was slightly knotted from him bike helmet and he was wearing black boots.  
"Wow, you look…" Alex trailed off slowly looking Magnus up and down. Magnus blushed slightly  
"You don't look so bad yourself," he winked stepping out of the door. Alec smiled and kissed his cheek  
"Ready?" He asked  
"As I'll ever be." The men walked into the elevator and headed out to the car park. Alec was about to head to his bike when Magnus cleared his throat. Alec turned to look at him and Magnus tossed him some car keys. Alec looked at them confused and Magnus pointed to his car  
"Care to drive?" Alec's face lit up and he skipped over to the car. Magnus chuckled and shook his head as he got into the car.  
"Don't crash it," Magnus said seriously. Alec swallowed and nodded, pulling out of the car park carefully. They headed to the restaurant sitting in a comfortable silence. Once they had arrived Alec jumped out of the car and ran around the front to let Magnus out  
"Such a gentleman," Magnus joked as Alec shut the door behind him. The walked into the restaurant, named Taki's, and were greeted with a wave of fresh cooked food. Magnus looked around in amazement and Alec walked up to the front desk  
"Alec hey!" Maia greeted, her hands full of menus, "Thank you so much for coming," she peeked around him to see Magnus walking over. She smiled and leaned over the desk towards him  
"I knew you were acting weird when he walked into the coffee shop," Alec rolled his eyes and took some menus from her. She straightened up and cleared her throat  
"I'll show you to your table," she mocked a professional voice. Alec snorted as he followed her to the back of the restaurant, taking Magnus' hand. She showed them to a small table tucked into the corner of the restaurant, slightly concealed by a bead curtain. She placed a jug of water and two glasses on the table and left them to decide on their food.  
"Alexander this place is amazing, how come I've never been here before?"  
"It just opened today," Alec explained looking up from his menu. Magnus smiled and looked at his menu.  
"What do you fancy?" Alec asked. Magnus thought for a moment and then smiled  
"They have gado-gado," Alec looked at him  
"It was my favourite meal back when I lived in Indonesia, my mother…" he trailed off. Alec took his hand and stroked it softly.  
"Well if you like it so much I'll have it too," Magnus smiled and a waiter came over and took their order. They waited patiently for their food and Alec played with the rings on Magnus' fingers  
"Oh," Magnus called, pulling Alec out of his trance, "Did your mother get the job?" He asked. Alec perked up  
"Yeah she started today," he smiled  
"That's great!" Magnus smiled and Alec nodded. The food was brought though and the men tucked in.  
"Woah this is so good," Alec exclaimed  
"Mhmm," Magnus agreed, swallowing his bite, "it's not my mother but it's good," he joked. Alec smiled fondly, happy to see Magnus smiling when talking about his Mother  
"I bet here cooking was amazing," Alec stated  
"Oh it was," Magnus cooed "Her dumplings were the best," he exclaimed. Alec laughed and took a sip of his water  
"What about you, any family recipes?"  
"My mother often makes us our Grandmothers stew which she swears by to cure any sickness," he chuckled. Magnus nodded his head and sighed  
"Thank you for this Alexander, you never cease to surprise me,"  
"In good ways I hope" he replied fondly. Once the men had finished the waiter cleared their table. They decided not to have desert and Alec said goodbye to Maia as the left  
\------  
They arrived back at Magnus' apartment and Alec felt nervous. He stood awkwardly by the door as Magnus took off his shoes.  
"Do you need to go home?" Magnus queried  
"No I just.." Alec sighed and took off his shoes. From the pocket of his jacket he pulled out a small box and handed it to Magnus  
"Happy Birthday," He mumbled. Magnus looked at it a bit stunned  
"Open it!" Alec chuckled. Magnus pulled out the contents and threw the box behind him. In Magnus hand was a small silver necklace. The chain was small and delicate and from it hung a small oval gem.  
"It's a Citrine necklace," Alec whispered. Magnus looked at him fondly  
"Here," Alec took the necklace and draped it around Magnus' neck, clipping it carefully together. Magnus turned around and looked at the necklace fondly. It was only then He notice the small metal 'M' hanging from it. He smiled and looked up at Alec  
"Thank you Alexander I love it," Alec smiled and then suddenly yawned  
"Auw… sorry," he apologised rubbing his eyes.  
"Nonsense, perhaps tonight you like to stay over?" He teased. Alec rolled his eyes buy accepted and followed Magnus to his bedroom. Magnus got changed and Alec took the spare clothes Magnus had leant him. They climbed into bed and Alec laid on Magnus' chest. Magnus sighed and shut his eyes, playing with Alec's hair  
"Do you know why I chose that necklace?" Alec asked sleepily  
"Why?" Magnus asked  
"It reminded me of your eyes," Magnus' eyes widened and he looked down at Alec. The taller man was already asleep on Magnus chest and he smiled fondly. He shut his eyes and lay there content, forgetting about all his worries for a short while.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning Alec slowly woke up. He turned in Magnus' arms and yawned. He looked up at the beautiful man sleeping soundly above him. He stared at him fondly, carefully studying all of his features. His caramel skin looked smooth in the winter sun and it highlighted his soft but built jawline. Alec's gaze travelled down to Magnus' neck and onto his chest. He lovingly stared at the necklace that hung carefully around Magnus' neck. He took the pendant in between his fingers and looked at it, turning it slightly, watching the different colours reflect in the light.  
Magnus groaned and turned slightly beneath the sheets. Alec grinned and shuffled up so he was face to face with him. Magnus still seemed to be sleeping so Alec started to kiss his jaw lightly. The smaller man moaned slightly and turned his jaw away. Alec pouted until he felt Magnus' arms tighten around him  
"I'm awake no need to pout," Magnus mumbled, turning towards Alec. Alec rolled his eyes and turned on to his back.  
"What time is it?" He asked sleepily. Alec looked at the time  
"07:14," he replied. Magnus let out a loud noise of complaint as he pulled the blanket over his face  
"Um excuse me, if you wake me up early on a snow day, there's no way I'm gonna let you sleep in on a school day," Alec complained, pulling the blanket down with his feet, earning a whine from Magnus  
"But it's coooooold," he cried.  
"Best get dressed then," Alec teased. Magnus pulled out a pillow from behind his head and weakly hit Alec in the face  
"Hey! Just cause you're 18 now doesn't mean you can be moody," Alec mumbled, pulling the pillow off his face. Magnus groaned and slowly sat up when he heard his phone ring  
"Bit late for a happy birthday," Alec stated  
"I don't think it's a birthday call," Magnus replied, a hint of concern in his tone. He slowly clambered out of bed and fished his phone out of his coat pocket. The contact name read "Grumpy bugger," making Magnus chuckle  
"Hello Ragnor," Magnus chirped fondly  
'Ah Magnus good morning. I meant to wish you happy birthday yesterday but I'm afraid I was busy,'  
"It's fine my dear, I'm surprised you remembered," he teased. He heard Ragnor protest  
'Well, this isn't the only reason I'm calling,' he said, sounding serious  
"Oh?"  
'I meant to contact you sooner but I'm afraid I only found out the list today,'  
"List?"  
'Yes for the Students joining me on the exchange today,' Magnus remembered Ragnor mentioning that the school he taught at often does exchanges to America, specifically Brooklyn.  
"Oh I see, and why does this concern me?"  
'I'm afraid Camille is on that list,' Magnus froze and his grip loosened on his phone  
'Magnus?'  
"I see well, let's hope some girl with ruby shoes drops a house on her,"  
He heard Ragnor snort from the other end of the line  
"I assume I'll be seeing you at school today then?" Magnus asked  
'You will indeed, what a blessing,'  
"Consider me blessed," Magnus replied sarcastically. He said goodbye and hung up the phone, letting out a loud sigh  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked, climbing out of bed  
"I suppose," Magnus sighed dramatically. Alec looked at him concerned and walked over  
"That was my dear friend Ragnor, I stayed with him while in London," Magnus explained  
"He works at a Secondary school there and they often come to Brooklyn on exchange,"  
"He teaches at the London academy?"  
"Yes, he was just telling me they arrived today," he said, placing his phone on the chair  
"And…"  
"Well um… A uh ex of mine is… on this trip," he trailed off  
"Oh," Alec said in a higher pitch, nodding his head  
"I can assure you all my feelings for her are gone but I'm afraid the break up was…"  
"Not mutual?"  
"Unfortunately so, I suppose in some ways she's like Lydia," Alec laughed and stood closer to Magnus  
"But I broke up with Lydia because I don't like girls… why did you break up?" He asked carefully. Magnus looked up at him and frowned  
"She wasn't the greatest. She was manipulative and cheated on me on several occasions," he grumbled. Alec brought his arm up and placed on Magnus' shoulder  
"I guess I was so blinded by my feelings for her I choose to ignore the red flags,"  
"You loved each other, it's understandable,"  
"I'm not sure if the love was reciprocated," Magnus chuckled. Alec brought his hand around the back of Magnus' neck and looked at him softly  
"Well, you're in a better relationship now, at least I hope," Alec mumbled  
"You're right, everything I need is right here. I love…" Magnus stopped himself  
"Love that you care so much about us," he quickly corrected. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus lightly  
"And now that you're up, I say we get breakfast," Magnus complained as Alec dragged him to the kitchen  
"What will it be Mon Cheri,"  
"Do you even know what that means," Magnus chuckled. Alec shrugged his shoulders and took the eggs out of the fridge  
"How does an omelette sound?" Magnus nodded and walked over to his coffee machine. He poured himself and Alec a cup and sipped his coffee carefully  
"Bacon?" Alec asked, taking the coffee cup. Magnus walked over to his fridge and took out the bacon, handing it to Alec. They stood and carelessly chatted while the breakfast cooked. When ready the men ate their breakfast and left to get ready  
"You're going to look awfully smart today," Magnus observed as Alec pulled on his outfit from last night,  
"Well I do have an evil ex-girlfriend to intimidate," he teased. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly and walked out into the hall.  
"You wanna drive again," he asked, shaking his keys  
"You bet I do," Alec cheered, grabbing the keys and walking out the door. Magnus followed him out into the elevator and out into the parking lot.  
\--------  
When the men arrived at school they parked in a free spot next to Simon's van  
"Morning guys!" Clary greeted. Magnus said hello but Alec was to busy cautiously scanning the parking lot  
"What's got you so defensive?" Jace jabbed. Alec looked at him blankly and turned to Magnus  
"Let's head in," Magnus chuckled, pulling a tense Alec along with him. As the group stepped inside the first thing they saw was a small group of students stood by the reception  
"Oh of course the exchange students are here today," Izzy announced. Alec folded his arms across his chest and stared at the cluster intensely  
"Alexander, you look like you're about to rip someone's head off, please calm down," he flinched slightly as Magnus put his hand on his back. He relaxed and smiled  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
"Um Simon," Clary called  
"Yeah?"  
"Is that Camille?" Everyone looked towards the short, thin, black haired girl Clary was pointing at. She wore a short red dress and tall black heels  
"Oh my god it is, what is she doing her-"  
"Sssshhh!" Clary tried to get him to quieten down but it didn't work and soon enough the girl was looking at them  
"Simon?" She asked innocently. Magnus had turned away and stepped slightly behind Alec  
"He-Hey Camille," he stuttered  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again," she sneered. Simon gulped audibly, Clary looked like she was ready to kill her on the spot  
"Oh and red," she said less enthusiastically, "What? You going to punch me again?" Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the comment, bringing Camille's attention towards him  
"Magnus?" He turned timidly and stopped. 'No' he thought, he was done being nice to her and caring about her feelings. He straightened up and looked her in the eyes, deadpanned  
"Oh it's you," He snarled. She looked taken aback by his tone, even Alec was shocked  
"Magnus I've missed you so much," she beamed stepping forward. He held his hand up and spoke  
"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual but I'd be lying," he stated. The smile instantly dropped from her face  
"Your still upset I cheated on you with that football player," she accused. Magnus laughed  
"Oh dear no, I stopped feeling anything for you months ago?" He replied, holding his hand up to his face and examining his nails  
"Really? Because as far as I could remember you never did well with losing those you loved," she jabbed. Magnus' posture became weaker and Alec noticed that  
"Cheating on a good person is like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock," Alec growled. She looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes and Magnus smiled slightly. Camille composed herself  
"It was an accident," Alec laughed  
"Accident? How is cheating an accident. Falling over is an accident. You don't trip and fall onto some guys dick," he scoffed. She looked at him stunned and Magnus tried so hard not to burst out laughing. She started to get flustered  
"What would you know? I bet you've never dated a girl in your life!" She yelled, clearly seeming pleased with herself  
"You're right," he began, stepping towards her, "but I am dating your ex-boyfriend," he winked and stepped away, watching the smug look she had fade  
"I-i- it won't last!" She fumbled   
"That's what everyone said about the black plague and look at them," Magnus teased, standing next to Alec. Camille blundered incoherently and stamped her foot  
"You'll regret breaking up with me," she shrieked. Magnus rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively as he turned to walk away. Before he could get any further he felt Alec snake his arm around his waist and walk with him.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Magnus teased  
"Sorry was that too far?" Alec returned  
"No, no, of course not. It was actually quite sexy," Magnus smirked, leaning into Alec, causing the taller man to blush profusely. The men stopped outside of Magnus' locker so he could get some books  
"That was quite the show," Jace announced, finally catching up to them  
"Ha ha," Alec said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning on the lockers  
"Yeah Magnus I didn't know you knew Camille," Simon spoke  
"I wish I didn't," he sighed causing Alec to chuckle. He looked past the group in Camille's direction to see her glaring at them, tapping her foot furiously.  
"She doesn't look too happy," Alec observed  
"Good," Magnus announced, slamming his locker slightly. Alec shook his head and stood up from the locker  
"Let's hope we don't see her at the winter formal" Izzy mumbled  
"Winter formal?" Magnus asked. Alec's face dropped and Izzy looked him annoyed  
"Don't tell me you forgot," Izzy stated. Alec nodded his head timidly  
"ALEC!" She screamed, hitting his chest repeatedly  
"Sorry… it wasn't… exactly...on my mind," Alec stuttered trying to fend Izzy off. Magnus looked at the interaction fondly as Jace stepped forward  
"The winter formal is essentially a school dance with a winter theme," Jace explained. Magnus beamed and nodded his head  
"Oh fun," he chirped as Izzy final calmed down  
"Yes," Izzy interrupted bluntly, "Alec was meant to tell you," she glared at him, fixing the cuffs on her jacket. He shrugged his shoulders defensively  
"I don't usually go," he muttered. Magnus patted his arm and chuckled  
"It's fine, don't worry. So when is the dance,"  
"The last day before winter break," Izzy informed. Magnus nodded and Alec looked at him timidly. Izzy caught his expression and tried to usher the group away  
"Anyway lesson time," she announced pushing Simon and grabbing Jace's arm. The boys protested slightly as Clary just giggled, following them along. Magnus waved and turned back to Alec  
"What?" He asked, noticing the look on Alec's face. He was twiddling his fingers, something Magnus would later learn Alec did when he was nervous.  
"doyouwannabemydatetothedance," Alec muttered fast and quietly  
"Wh-what?" Magnus sputtered. Alec took a deep breath  
"Do you… want to be… my date to the dance?" He asked timidly. Magnus grinned from ear to ear and his whole face lit up  
"I would love to," he said interlocking their fingers. Alec relaxed and smiled, laughing lightly as they walked to their lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! :)


	19. Chapter 18

"No to the left a bit, no you- your left- JACE FOR THE LOVE OF-," the school week had ended and it was now the weekend and Izzy had decided it was time to decorate the house, her main mistake was that she put Jace in charge of where to put the tree  
"Jace I said in front of the window," she huffed  
"It is," he complained  
"In Izzy's defence our tree does currently look like the leaning tower of Pisa," Alec mocked. Jace jumped down from the step ladder and tilted his head to look at the tree  
"It's abstract," he chirped, picking up a bauble  
"No," Izzy huffed, "it's wonky," she fanned Jace out the way and started trying to straighten the tree  
"We've got the lights," Simon announced from behind a stack of boxes, followed closely by look with Max on his shoulders. Max was frantically ringing a bell because it was the only real way he could show his excitement  
"And we have the snacks," Clary sang, walking through with a tray of cookies and Magnus following closely behind with a tray of hot chocolates  
"Well isn't this a site for sore eyes," Maryse announced, walking in the door with bags of shopping. Alec immediately jogged over to help her move them into the kitchen  
"The more the merrier," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Maryse's waist and kissed her cheek. Jace made a fake gagging noise and Max clambered up to the counter and took the mug of hot chocolate that was almost twice the size of his face. Alec took a mug for himself and Magnus while Izzy came in brushing down her skirt  
"Well the tree is straight,"  
"Unlike you," Magnus teased quietly as Alec jabbed him in the ribs causing him to yelp  
"But there is still so much to do," Izzy whined as she rested her head on Simon's shoulders  
"How so?" Jace asked, putting his arm over Clary  
"We need to put the lights up, go Christmas shopping and get outfits for the Winter formal," Clary explained as Jace let out a long groan  
"Well we can't see our dates outfits so why don't the boys go shopping while we finish decorating," Izzy grinned  
"Magnus is staying with of course," Izzy added winking at Alec  
"Sounds good," Simon chirped, walking into the hall followed slowly by a reluctant Jace  
"What colour are you thinking?" Alec asked Magnus  
"What colour are you comfortable in?" Magnus smiled softly  
"Uh well…" he looked down at his outfit awkwardly, "Black?" Magnus chuckled  
"Okay well I say get a black suit with a maroon shirt,"  
"Why maroon?"   
"You'll see," Magnus winked, ushering Alec out into the hall.  
\------  
When the men arrived at the mall they walked into the tailors  
"Shopping is so boring," Jace complained as Simon started frantically skimming through the racks  
"Quit whining," Alec scolded looking around. He was about to pick up a suit when he saw Jace staring at something  
"What?" Alec asked turning around and then his heart dropped  
"Bastard," Jace cursed. Across the mall was their father, sat happily with a women  
"I hate seeing him happy," Jace growled, curling his hand into a fist  
"I know, but there's not much we can do," Just then their father looked up and locked eyes with them  
"Shit!" Jace exclaimed as he frantically looked away but it was too late and their father was already walking towards them  
"I didn't expect to see you two here?" He spoke  
"That was the point" Alec mumbled  
"Doing a bit of late Christmas shopping," Robert joked, overly happy. It sickened Alec how happy his father acting,  
"You could say that," Jace said bluntly. Just then the woman who was sat with their father walked over  
"Is everything okay Robbie?" She said sweetly making Alec's stomach turn  
"Yes Anna everything is just fine, in fact I'd like you to meet my two boys J-" before he could get another word in she started squealing  
"Oh of course I've heard so much about you," she declared, "Oh you must be Jace and you must me Alexander-"  
"Alec," he said bluntly, she looked at him slightly taken aback and then waved her hand dismissively  
"Well I'm Annamarie but you call me mum," she joked but the boys did not find it funny. Robert cleared his throat   
"So what are you doing here?" He asked  
"Buying suits for the school dance," Alec stated  
"Oh lovely, you know I'm quite the fashion expert…" Anna continued to blabber on but the men just tuned her out  
"I take it you both have dates?" Robert asked. They nodded sternly  
"You two go to the Brooklyn Institute right?" Anna asked  
"Yeah why?" Jace jabbed. She turned slightly to Robert and whispered  
"I heard the Underhill boy is going with a guy," she had a hint of disgust in her voice and Robert just grunted disapprovingly. That was the last straw for Alec  
"Why the hell does that matter?" He snapped, shocking even Jace  
"Uh...Well.. It's just not very… traditional," she stuttered  
"Traditions change, especially those based on ignorance," he said sternly. She scoffed  
"Well, it's a shame you can't join us for Christmas," she beamed, Alec just rolled his eyes.  
"Well we'll um… leave you to your shopping, oh and Alec say hi to Lydia for me,"  
"Why?" He said bluntly  
"Oh well I assumed she was your date to the dance," Jace couldn't help but snort next to him  
"I haven't dated Lydia in years,"  
"I know but you were such a good match for each other,"  
"No we were a good match for YOU," he exaggerated  
"Well who are you going with?" Before Alec could answer Simon walked over  
"Hey I think they have better suits at- oh hi Mr. Lightwood," Robert simply looked at him and turned back to Alec. Simon looked at him and Jace just shrugged starting to walk with Simon. Before he followed Alec cleared his throat and looked directly at Anna  
"I'll be going to the dance with my Boyfriend," and before they could say anything he walked off after Jace and Simon.  
\-------  
Back at the lightwood home, Magnus was wandering around with some silly Christmas glasses and Max on his shoulders so he could put the star on the tree  
"You already have a dress Iz, why did you send the boys out?" Clary asked, carrying a box of tinsel  
"It's the only way we could get Magnus alone," she smirked. Magnus looked up  
"Excuse me?"   
"Well as Alec's sister, I deserve to know How," she waved her hands around, "happened." Magnus chuckled and knelt down so Max could get of his shoulders  
"I'm not sure where to begin," he admitted  
"Who kissed who?" Clary chirped  
"He kissed me?"  
"Who asked who out?"  
"Again Alec asked me," the girls squealed  
"Wow Alec really isn't holding back. Who said I love you first?" Magnus froze and swallowed slightly  
"We haven't… it's only been," Izzy immediately became panicked  
"Oh Magnus I'm sorry I just assumed-"  
"No it's okay really," the room fell silent.  
"Oh you should spend Christmas with us, if you don't have plans that is?" Izzy suggested. Magnus thought for a moment  
"I would like that," he smiled  
"Great?" Izzy clapped before she skipped off to decorate some more, followed by Clary. Magnus stood in the living room, thinking over what Izzy had said. Whenever Magnus had loved someone it left him hurt. There was no doubt he loved Alec, he really did but he just wasn't sure if he was ready to say it out loud. What if Alec didn't feel the same, this was his first real relationship and Magnus didn't want to scare him. Magnus decided he wouldn't say anything, he'd just focus on the present and not worry about the future. If only Magnus had said something because as he would later learn, now may have been his only time he could tell Alec he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the cliff hanger but I have something planned......


	20. Chapter 19

When the men arrived back home at the Lightwood residence they were visibly deflated.  
"Shopping not your forte?" Magnus chuckled as Alec dragged himself into the kitchen. Magnus was bringing a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven, and Alec collapsed his head on to the counter  
"Simon took so long," Alec mumbled, as Magnus set down some cookies in front of him. Alec looked up excitedly and happily bit into the cookie, earning a giggle from Magnus.  
"But you got your suit right?" He asked. Alec looked up at him wide eyed and Magnus just sighed  
\-------  
The last day before winter break couldn't come sooner. School was filled with the student committee running around with decorations, and students gawking about their outfits. Alec skipped down the front steps and into the frosty car park, he was greeted by Simon and Izzy  
"Hey you ready for tonight?" Izzy asked, Alec nodded and looked around for Magnus. Izzy rolled her eyes fondly  
"Y'know your getting ready at Si's right?" She asked  
"What?" Alec sputtered, darting his gaze back towards her  
"Well duh! You can't see your date before the dance," She scoffed as if it were obvious. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest   
"Fine," he mumbled. He immediately grinned as he saw Magnus walking towards them  
“Hey,” he chirped as magnus buried himself into Alec’s crossed arms  
“i-I’m fre-ezing,” he shuddered as Alec wrapped the sides of his coat around Magnus  
“You really need to start wearing weather appropriate clothes,” he scolded but Magnus just groaned. Eventually Clary and Jace joined the group and they got ready to split up.  
“Hey why don’t we grab food before the dance?” Jace suggested  
“Sounds good!” Clary agreed, “But where?”  
“Maia and Bats restaurant opened recently, Mags and I went, I can see if she has a free 6 seater?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Simon cheered. Magnus offered to drive the girls and Alec back to the lightwood home to get ready and because Alec needed to pick up his and Jace’s suits. Simon and Jace said goodbye as the group clambered into Magnus’ maserati  
“Mags huh?” Magnus teased, Alec hadn't even noticed the nickname until Magnus pointed out  
“Shoot I’m sorry, I didn’t realise, If you don’t like it-”  
“Calm down Alexander, I actually quite liked it," he winked, starting the car. The girls were too busy talking about their dresses to notice the conversation happening up front, and Alec was thankful for that.  
When they arrived at Alec’s home, the girls immediately ran up to Izzy’s room and Alec walked into the living room to get the suits  
“Ah ah ah, no peeking,” he teased, as he darted to cover Magnus’ eyes. The smaller man chuckled as Alec hide the suits  
“Okay,” he sighed, “see you at dinner,” he kissed Magnus on the cheek, making him hum in delight and watched as Alec walked out the front door. He sighed and walked up to Izzy’s room. The door was open but he still knocked on the doorframe to be polite  
“Knock, knock,” hey spoked as Izzy came shuffling out of the bathroom with curlers in her hair  
“Hey Magnus, come in, Clary is just doing my hair,” she smiled. He nodded and walked in, sitting down on her bed. Izzy’s room was reasonably sized. All the walls were light grey, apart from the one behind her four poster bed, which was a deep red. Everyone in the Lightwood house had an ensuite, apart from Max, and next to Izzy’s was a large wardrobe with mirror doors. The rest of the decorations were paintings, boy band posters and the occasional superhero poster, much to Magnus’ surprise. He watched as the girls danced around the bathroom listening to ‘Sax’ by ‘Fleur East’. Magnus laughed and leaned on the doorframe, applauding their moves. Clary put down the curling irons and pulled Magnus into the bathroom and encouraged him to dance with them. He obliged and moonwalked out of the bathroom, taking a feather bower off of Izzy’s wardrobe. He slung it around his neck and started dancing around. Izzy and clary ran out and joined him, holding each others hands as they danced in a line, occasionally in sync. Clary started to spin Izzy around as Magnus put the feather bower around her. They were jumping up and down and signing, and as the song came to an end they collapsed on the bed, giggling like kids.Clary sat up on her elbow and looked at the other two  
“I’m so glad we meet you Magnus,” She said. Magnus smiled and looked at them both fondly  
“As am I,” he smiled. Izzy clapped her hands  
“As much as I love bonding time, we really need to get ready,” The other two nodded as Izzy practically dragged them off the bed to get ready.  
\---------  
At the Lewis residence, the boys were sat on the couch. Jace and Simon were playing a very heated game of Mario Kart, and Alec was reading “The Institute,” by Stephen King  
“What’s the time?” Simon mumbled, heavily concentrated on the game. Alec looked up at the clock  
“05:14,” he read before Jace started shouting  
“GOD DAMN IT, I SHOULD’VE WON THAT GAME!”  
“JUST FACE IT, YOU SUCK AT MARIO KART!” The men continued to fight as Alec slowly rose from the couch. He took his suit into the spare room and started to get ready. A couple minutes later, we walked in front of the mirror to see how he looked. He was wearing a black suit with a maroon shirt under and a maroon tie. He did up two of the jacket buttons and turned around in the mirror. He nodded approvingly and walked back into the living room. Simon and Jace were just finishing getting ready. Simon was wearing a black suit, with a dark blue shirt and tie underneath and Jace was wearing a full Navy suit  
“Woah Alec you look great,” Simon complimented. He nodded in thanks  
“Ready to go?” Jace nodded as Simon grabbed his car keys  
“No, no,” Jace complained “We are not going in the rust bucket,” he grabbed the keys  
“Hey I-”  
“I’ll call a cab,” Alec suggested.   
Once the cab arrived, the men got in and headed to dinner  
\--------  
The boys arrived before the girls and Magnus so Maia showed them to their seats  
“You’re all dressed rather fancy,” she chirped, handing out the menus  
“School dance,” Simon smiled. Maia cocked her eyebrow and nodded slowly but smiled at Alec. The group looked up as their dates walked in. Simon and Jace stared at the girls in awe. Izzy was wearing a black, lace, bodycon dress whereas Clary was wearing a baby pink maxi dress. But Alec was fixed on Magnus. He was wearing a perfectly tailored maroon suit with a matching waistcoat and a balck shirt underneath. The suit hugged him in all the right places and in Alec’s opinion he looked amazing.  
“You’re going to catch flies,” Maia teased as she came over with a tray of water. The men all cleared their throats as the others sat down. They aimlessly chatted, complementing each others outfit  
“I love that you two match,” Clary applauded. Alec looked at them both and smiled  
“Yeah,” he whispered, placing his hand on Magnus' thigh. The group ordered their food and continued to chat and joke about until it was time for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all ready for the next chapter......


	21. Chapter 20

When the group arrived, they could hear the music booming from the car park. Izzy immediately grabbed Simon's arm and skipped inside, Clary and Jace following closely behind  
"You ready?" Magnus asked cautiously  
"Yeah," Alec said turning to face him, "Yeah I am." He held out his hand and Magnus gladly took it as they began to walk in. As they pushed open the door to the sports hall they were greeted with flashing lights and loud music. Alec looked around in amazement and Magnus squeezed his hand. They walked in towards Clary and Jace  
"It's great right!" Clary yelled over the music. Alec laughed and nodded as he picked up a drink for him and Magnus. Simon came jogging over after he finally managed to pry himself away from dancing with Izzy  
"I love Iz, but I can't keep up with her sometimes," he gasped, taking Alec's drink  
"Oi," he protested and Simon just waved his hand apologetically  
"Hey guys!" Helen greeted as she came walking over, Aline following closely behind her  
"You look great," she smiled as Aline gripped onto her lovingly  
"Coming from you," Clary beamed. The girls continued to chat as Alec scanned the room. Students were dancing and chatting but one thing caught his eye, in the corner of the room, tucked away, was a duo he never thought he'd see  
"Oh no," he muttered, making Magnus follow his gaze  
"Oh dear," he exclaimed. Lydia and Camille were talking, or rather plotting and occasionally looking at the men  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Alec's voice wavering. Magnus suddenly got an idea  
"Dance with me," He whispered and Alec looked at him stunned  
"I can't really-"  
"Dance?' Alec shook his head, "I'll be the judge of that," Magnus teased as he pulled Alec onto the dance floor. He stood there awkwardly as Magnus started moving his hips and waved his arms around. He grabbed Alec's arms and started to spin himself with them, making Alec laugh. Eventually Alec loosened up and started to move with him. They spun each other around and were generally enjoying themselves until a slow song started, it was 'A thousand years,' by Christina Perri. Magnus was surprised when Alec pulled him closer and started to sway to the rhythm of the song   
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Alec snaked his arm around Magnus' back and rested his head on the side of his face and Magnus rested his chin on Alec's shoulder. They were in their own world  
One step closer  
Magnus felt the lyrics of the song resonate within him as Alec gently swayed them. He closed his eyes and let himself be completely over taken with Alec's warmth. As the song began to end Alec softly kissed Magnus' forehead  
"I-" he almost said it, almost confessed how he felt about Magnus, but he didn't want to ruin the moment  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for  
A thousand  
More  
As the song came to an end, the men pulled back and smiled at each other warmly  
"And you said you couldn't dance," Magnus teased. Alec smiled shyly as they walked out of the dance floor  
"You two are adorable," Izzy beamed. The rest of the night went by blissfully. Magnus and Alec continued to dance but nearer to the end they stepped back out into the cold December air  
"Thanks for coming," Alec spoke  
"Thank you for inviting me," They looked out across the car park, their breaths fogging in the cold air  
"I'm so glad I meet you," Alec smiled fondly as he pulled Magnus closer  
"As am I, I was sure this was going to be another lonely Christmas, until I meet you," Alec smiled at him and kissed his nose, making Magnus giggle  
"How cute… I'm going to be sick," a familiar voice sneered  
"Camille," Magnus sighed. She was stood defensively with her hands on her hips, Lydia stood somewhat timidly behind her  
"To what do I owe the pleasure," he joked  
"You certainly have a type don't you Magnus," she smirked. Magnus simply rolled his eyes  
"Leave Alec out if this." Magnus only called Alec that when he was angry. Lydia stepped forward  
"You two don't belong together. Alec is better of with me. After all, I was the one there last November," she snapped. Magnus noticed Alec tense, and he started to play with his finger. 'Last November?' He thought  
"Lydia…" he growled. She fake gasped  
"What he didn't tell you. I guess he doesn't trust yo-"  
"Shut up!" Alec yelled, making her wince and Camille simply giggled.  
"See, I told you it wouldn't last." Alec couldn't take it and he stormed off into the streets, the girls laughter echoing behind him. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't be there. He slowed as his hands and face began to numb, looking around to get his bearings when he felt a hand on his shoulder  
"Alec," Magnus panted as he turned to face him  
"Why-why Alec?" He stuttered. Magnus looked at him confused  
"Alexander…." He nodded slightly, "talk to me," Alec pulled back and shook his head  
"Alexa-"  
"Don't look at me like that! Like they did!" He whimpered  
"Like what?" Magnus whispered  
"Li-Like I'm weak…" his knees gave way but Magnus caught him  
"Oh Alec," he guided him over to a nearby bench and sat him down  
"Please talk to me," Alec was silent  
"Remember when you said I could talk to you?" He nodded slightly, "Well the same goes for me."  
He uncurled Alec's hands and kissed them lightly  
"You know my Father set Lydia and I up?" Magnus nodded  
"It was because I told him. I had always been close with my father, so I thought I could tell him… that I… y'know?"  
"Were gay?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded, that word still stung  
"Well, when I told him, he lashed out, saying I would tarnish the family name, that I wasn't his son but some abomination," he quietly sobbed, Magnus wrapping his arms around him  
"I ran out, and I couldn't think. I don't remember what happened or how I got there, but I just-" his voice began to break  
"She looked so scared, but I could tell it was an act, put on for the crowd. She pulled me down from the ledge and stayed with me in the hospital. I felt I owed it to her for saving me, so that's why we started dati-" Alec fully broke down, whimpering and crying  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he whispered  
"It's okay," Magnus whispered, kissing his forehead. Alec sat up and wiped his eyes  
"I've been on antidepressants since," he said bluntly, "And I-I hide it from you, whenever I took them." He mumbled. Magnus looked at him softly  
"I'm so sorry," he croaked. Magnus turned him softly to face him  
"Hey. I you have nothing to be sorry for. You aren't weak, trust me I've been there," Alec looked at him worridley, "The most important thing is that we're both here… together," he said quietly. Alec leaned into his touch and sniffled  
"Thank you," he whispered  
"As much as I love sitting with you, I'm freezing and my cars at school," Magnus chuckled. Alec laughed and stood up from the bench.  
When they arrived back at school, it seemed the dance had finished  
"Where did you two disappear off to?" Izzy teased  
"We robbed a bank," Magnus said bluntly as he unlocked his car. Alec shook his head and chuckled, following after him. They couldn't be bothered to call a cab so Magnus and Alec sat in the front with Clary and Izzy on Simon and Jace's laps in the back. Once they arrived at the lightwood home, everyone got out  
"You wanna stay over?" Alec asked before getting out  
"Sorry I promised to spend the night with my goddaughter," Magnus explained  
"Oh okay," Alec said quietly. Magnus chuckled and gave him a kiss. He intended it to be short but Alec wrapped his arms around his head before he could pull away. The kiss was slow and passionate, their lips interlocking perfectly. Magnus hummed into the kiss, feeling himself needing to breath. He pulled back, much to Alec's dismay  
"Thank you for a wonderful night Alexander," he said. Alec smiled and opened the car door  
"I'll see you soon," he whispered and Magnus nodded. Alec got out the car and watched as he drove away, in a blissful ignorance over what was to come.  
Alec walked inside and took off his shoes, following through to the living room.  
"Magnus not staying?" Izzy asked as Alec took off his tie  
"No he's visiting his goddaughter," he replied sitting down on the armchair. The group were watching some awful reality TV show so Alec just took out his phone. He scrolled through Instagram, looking at the photos Izzy had posted, stopping on one of him and Magnus slow dancing. He smiled at it fondly when he heard his mother come rushing into the room, talking frantically on the phone  
"No the kids are all here," she said. She moved the phone away and asked Izzy to turn on the news. The reader was talking about a crash that happened on the road near by  
"Police say the Van slipped on the ice and crashed into the two cars. We have no word on casualties, but the drivers are seriously injured," The group stared at the Tv intently. As the news helicopter panned over the crash Alec's heart dropped. In the middle of the wreckage, bashed and dented, was a red Maserati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.....please


	22. Chapter 21

When the news camera changed back to the presenter, Izzy slowly turned to look at Alec. He was as white as a ghost and his gaze was fixed on the TV, the reflection of it could be seen in his dilated pupils.  
He suddenly shot up and walked to the door not saying anything  
"Alec.." his mother called cautiously  
"I have to get down there," he mumbled, frantically putting on his shoes  
"Alec you ca-"  
"I have to!" He sobbed, tears forming in his eyes. His family looked at him concerned as he trembled in their hallway  
"Fine," was all his mother said as she grabbed her car keys  
"You take Alec and the rest of us will come in Simon's van," Jace instructed, Simon nodding firmly. The group rushed down the porch steps and to their vehicles  
"Be careful on the ice we don't need anymore accidents," his mother warned. She pulled out of the driveway and towards the crash, Alec staying deadly silent the whole time, his eyes glued to the road ahead. When they turned the corner onto the street they were met with Police cars, Ambulances and concerned citizens. Alec immediately jumped out of the car and rushed over. A police officer stuck his arm out  
"Sir please I-"  
"MY BOYFRIENDS IN THERE," Alec cried desperately. The officer looked at him concerned and then nodded at one of the paramedics standing by, he began to walk over  
"Sir, which one is your boyfriend's car,"  
"The red Maserati," he choked  
"What is his name,"  
"Magnus Bane."  
"Is he an Asian man of about 6 feet with brown hair,"  
Alec simply nodded, his throat becoming so dry he couldn't talk. The paramedic smiled slightly and led him over to an Ambulance. Before he followed he turned to look at his family who were waiting by the cars, Izzy smiling at him weakly. He walked around to the back of the ambulance and he almost fainted. Magnus was laying brushed and cut on a stretcher with an oxygen mask covering his face  
"Oh my god," He sobbed quietly. Alec clung onto his hand  
"Magnus please..." he whispered. There was no response and the paramedics started to lift the bed  
"You can travel with him sir?" They asked. Alec was too distraught to say anything so he just weakly nodded. The paramedic helped him into the back and closed the doors. Alec stared and Magnus' lifeless body and cried. His warm, caramel skin was now pale and dull. His eyes were dark and hollow and his lips were cracked. The only colour on his skin was the dried blood from his scratches. Alec cursed himself mentally, he should've been there. He carefully took Magnus' hand and played with the rings on it  
"Magnus I..." he voice started to break  
"Magnus please, if you can hear me...I'm so sorry I should've- I..I..." he squeezed his eyes shut as he quietly weeped.  
“I ca- can't lose you. You are my world and if you die-" He was cut off by the doors of the ambulance opening. Two of the paramedic pulled out the bed and the other offered a hand to alec  
"You can come with us until the operating theatre," he spoke.  
“Operating theatre?”  
“Yes Mr Bane has suffered from some fractures that need immediate attention,” Alec nodded slowly and followed them inside, never taking his eyes off Magnus  
"The doctor will sedate him before the operation. We'll give you a minute to say something," the paramedic explained as he left the room. Alec just stared at Magnus blankly  
"please come back." he whispered, “there's so much I haven’t said there's….” he paused, choking on his tears “please don’t leave me. The anathesiast entered the room and smiled at him weakly. Alec merely glazed over him, tears streaming down his face  
“He’s in good hands,” Alec knew he was just trying to be nice but he was no numb inside he didn't register it. As the nurses wheeled Magnus into the theatre he was escorted out into the waiting room  
“We are going to contact Magnus’ famil-”  
“NO!” he yelled, shocking the nurse,” No, uh, Magnus doesn’t have any family here, but I can call the people who should be here.” The nurse nodded and gave him some privacy. He called his mother and let her know where he was. He looked up to see a tall, dark skinned women carrying a child walking over. She was wearing scrubs so Alec assumed she was a nurse there  
“Ma’am he has just gone into the surgery,” the women seemed to physically deflate as the child looked at her concerned  
“Is Magnus going to be okay?” she babbled  
“I hope so dear,” She caught Alec’s eye  
“You know Magnus?” he spoke, she looked at him confused  
“Yes he was coming over to visit us before the accident,” She spoke with a skeptical tone. He looked at the child, ‘oh god his goddaughter,’ he thought  
“How do YOU know Magnus,” She stated  
“Oh um,” he rose from his seat, “I’m Alec, uh… Magnus’ boyfriend,” her expression seemed to shift from defensive to remorseful  
“I see,” she mumbled, sitting down on a chair a couple seats away from Alec  
“I take it she's his goddaughter? He mentioned he was going to visit her after he left-” Alec began to cry as he remembered the events. She stared at him softly  
“Yes this is Magnus’ goddaughter Madize, I’m Catarina.” Alec looked at her weakly and smiled. That's when he noticed his family walking towards them. He stood up and was hit with a tight embrace from Izzy  
“Is he okay?” she mumbled against his chest  
“He’s in surgery at the moment,” she looked at him sadly and nodded. He looked up towards his mother and Jace  
“Where’s Simon and Clary,”  
“‘Family only’“ Jace air quoted and Alec just nodded  
“We’re going to go get some food, do you want any of us to stay?” his mother asked  
“No,” he looked over at Catarina and Madzie, “I’ll be okay.” Once his family had left he sat back down  
“Are you Magnus’ boyfriend?” Madzie asked  
“Yes I am,” he replied, forcing a smile  
“Do you love him?” she chirped  
“Madzie,” Catarina scolded. Alec paused for a moment  
“Yes, I do love him.”  
\--------  
It was now midnight, the nurse informed them that Magnus had woken up but they still needed to run more tests. She explained he could have one visitor  
"Alec should go," Izzy said softly. He nodded and rose from his chair, following the nurse into the room. Magnus was laying in the hospital bed, fiddling with his IV drip  
"You have a Visitor Mr Bane," the nurse spoke. Alec watched as she left the room and rushed over to Magnus and took his hand  
"Oh Magnus thanks God you're okay, I was so worried something had-" he stopped talking when he felt Magnus pull his hand away from Alec's. He looked at him confused  
"Who are you?"


	23. Chapter 22

“Who are you?” Alec’s entire body went numb and his heart began to race  
“Wh-what?” he said weakly  
“I said, '' Who are you?” Magnus raised his voice and moved away from Alec. The look on Magnus’ face broke his heart, he felt himself begin to well up  
“Magnus I-” he tried to reach out for Magnus but he jolted backwards  
“Get away from me!” Apparently the ruckus had alerted the nurses since they came rushing in  
“Mr Bane I need you to calm down,” Alec could feel himself start to hyperventilate and he slowly stood up, the room started to spin and he could see stars but he didn't care, he couldn't be in there knowing he was stressing out Magnus. He left the room in a hurry and fled down the hall to the water cooler, his family following after him concerned.  
“Alec are you okay?” Izzy asked concerned. He was using the cooler for support and was gasping down water, trying to calm himself down  
“Alec?” his mother asked  
“He doesn’t remember me,” Alec whispered  
“What?”  
“He doesn’t remember me!” he shouted looking up, tears streaming down his face. His legs finally gave way and Jace caught him, setting him down on a chair nearby, Izzy rubbing his back caringly. Alec felt his head begin to swell as he slightly rocked in his chair  
“Hey buddy do you want some food?” Jace asked. Alec shook his head weakly. He continued to stare at the floor, this aching hole in his chest. He felt like someone had dropped as house on him, everything crumbling around him. All the voices around him began to distort and the floor began to shift. He felt his eyelids become heavy and he ears began to ring. It wasn’t until he began to feel nauseous that he knew what was happening  
“Ja-” before he could finish his sentence he fell forward, Jace just about catching him  
“Alec? Alec!” His mother looked towards them in a panic  
“I was afraid this would happen,” she spoke  
“Afraid what would happen?” Izzy pleaded as her mother laid Alec down  
“His anxiety can get too much sometimes and cause him to faint.” Izzy looked at her in horror  
“We need a nurse!” she cried, several doctors coming towards them. One of the stronger looking nurses picked him up bridal style and carried him to a spare bed  
"Ma'am has your son ever done something like this before,"  
She nodded her head "once," was all he could muster. The doctor nodded and placed an oxygen mask on Alec's face and hooked him up to a heart monitor  
"We'll, leave him here to calm down and wake up," They left the room and shut the door quietly behind them  
\-------  
Meanwhile in Magnus' room things were no calmer  
"I'm telling you I didn't know him!" Magnus yelled, seemingly fed up.  
"Mr Bane what is the last thing you remember?"  
"I had just arrived in London,"  
"Mr Bane what is the date today," he looked at her bewildered and rolled his eyes  
"23rd of December," he sighed  
"What year?"  
"2018… you're a nurse shouldn't you know this?" The nurse shook her head and wrote something on her clipboard. She left the room but Magnus could see her whispering to a doctor through the glass. Just then, Catarina cautiously walked into the room  
"Oh Catarina! The only sane person I've seen all day!" He tried to get up, but the various wires connected to him were preventing that. He grumbled incoherently  
"You remember me?" She asked  
"Why wouldn't I?" Suddenly Madize burst into the room  
"Magnus!" She yelled, Catarina catching her before she pounced on him  
"My my Madzie when did you get so big?" He smiled  
"How old is Madzie again Magnus?"  
"She's 6," he said confidently. That wasn't true. Madzie was 7.  
"Where are we again Magnus?"  
"London- what is with everyone asking me questions?" He shouted, exasperated  
"Magnus do you know why you're here?" He thought for a moment, clearly trying to remember. After some deliberation he spoke  
"Come to think of it, no I don't," he scratched his head. Catarina nodded and sat on the end of his bed  
"Magnus you were in a car crash, a bad one, and it appears that it has caused some damage to…." She paused, "your memory,"  
"Excuse me?" She sighed  
"Madzie isn't 6, she's 7. You aren't in London, you're in Brooklyn. It isn't 2018 Magnus, it's 2019…" she paused allowing him to process things. He sank back into the bed, his eyes darting about as he tried to understand the information he had just been given  
"Will I ever get it back?" He shrieked  
"I don't know, best for you to let the doctors to run some tests," she suggested, rising from the bed. Before she left Magnus called after her  
"That boy, the one with the raven hair…. I know him don't I?" She looked sadly over to Alec's family  
"Yes, you do," Madzie began to yawn in her arms,"I'm going to take her home, I'll be back soon," Magnus nodded as she left the room and shut the door  
"How is he?" She turned to see Maryse standing next to her  
"He's alive," she chuckled, "But he's forgotten a year of memories," she sighed  
"Oh god," Maybe gasped  
"How's Alec?"  
"He'll be okay, he's strong," she smiled weakly. Catarina nodded  
"I'm taking this little one to bed, watch over him for me?" Maryse nodded and stroked Madzie's hair, who was drifting off in Catarina's arms  
"Oh and Miss Lightwood-"  
"Maryse, please,"  
"Maryse, if there's anything you think that might trigger Magnus's memories, please let me know," she nodded and waved goodbye, looking worridley into Magnus room and then turning to look at her son. This will be an interesting Christmas.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :) ♡☆

When Alec woke back up it was the early hours of Christmas Eve, 01:23 am to be precise. He scrunched his eyes open and looked around slightly disoriented. The room was dark, the only light coming from various machines in the room.  
“Mom?” he called out weakly. He looked over himself noticing that he was still in his own clothes. He slowly slung his legs over the side of the bed and waited to get his balance, he took the pulse reader off of his finger and carefully stood up. His vision blurred a little and his head felt slightly compressed but it soon faded and he made his way to the door. He looked down the hallway, there was no one in sight. It all felt slightly eerie to Alec but it was 2 am. He noticed his mothers bag on a chair outside his room and smiled weakly. He looked over to Magnus’ room, seeing him asleep through the partially closed blinds. He felt his throat become dry as tears started to creep in his eyes. He slowly opened Magnus’ door and looked at him sadly. He noticed the jacket of his that Magnus always wore draped over a chair. He picked it up, staring at it fondly and draped it over Magnus. He kissed him lightly on the forehead, a tear running down his face  
“I love you,” he whispered and quietly left the room  
“You look better,” He was startled by his mothers, who was stood meekly behind him, nursing a cup of coffee  
“Izzy and Jace gone home?”   
“Yes they wanted to go see Max,” Alec nodded  
“Crap,” he exclaimed  
“What?”  
“We were meant to spend christmas eve with dad,” he chuckled. Maryse shook her head fondly. Tears started to stream down his face. His Mother held her arms out as he cried on her shoulder.  
“Let's go home,” she sighed  
\----------  
When they arrived back home, Alec looked like a zombie. He was pale and tired, his eyes half open. He didn’t say anything the whole way home. They walked into the living room to see his siblings all asleep on the couch. Maryse chuckled and pulled a blanket up over Max  
“I’m gonna,” he mumbled, pointing towards the stairs. Maryse nodded and kissed him goodnight. He slowly trudged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change or take his shoes off. He stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to ignore the aching pit in his chest. He felt hopeless, empty and ...useless. He wished there was something he could do, something he could’ve done to prevent all of this but now, Magnus, his Magnus, was hurt and he couldn't help but blame himself. Maybe if he hadn’t run off when Lydia approached them, maybe if he had let Magnus leave a little earlier maybe if he had done anything different Magnus would’ve missed that truck and he would be okay. These thoughts continued to flash through his mind, mocking him. He turned over, trying to get some sleep but he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried his body just wouldn’t let him sleep. Alec hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He always managed to keep his depression at bay but he hadn’t had his medication for two day now. He knew he needed to take it but he just didn’t have the energy. He just wanted to stay in his bed, in the dark and just disappear. He couldn’t see a point in trying to get better, the only person he ever made an effort for didn’t remember him. He knew right then he would’ve started crying, but he had no tears left to cry, so he just lay there, staring blankly at his wall until the winter sunlight crept through his window.  
\--------  
Back at the hospital Magnus slowly stirred awake. He looked around, noticing a jacket laid over the top of him. He picked it up and looked at the tag, reading ‘A.L’. He knew those initials but he didn’t know why and the scent....smelt so familiar. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Catarina coming in  
“Good you’re awake,” he looked over to the clock, 10:34 am,  
“I don’t think I’ve ever slept in this late before,” he stated  
“Well you’ve had a stressful… you’ve been through a lot,” she clarified. He nodded and accepted the cup she handed him  
“Spiced chai?”  
“As always,” she smiled. He inhaled the familiar scent, a scent that was familiar for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint  
“Are you okay?” she asked. He darted his gaze to her and smiled  
“Yeah I uh- everything is just a bit…”  
“Jumbled?”  
“Yeah,” he nodded. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying their drinks  
“So um,” Magnus cleared his throat, “what exactly have I forgotten, important details please,”  
“Oh um…” Catarina out her cup down, “Let’s see. You came to brooklyn a couple weeks ago, you just turned 18, you’re dad is still an asshole,” Magnus chuckled at that.  
“I see and how exactly did this,” he gestured to his surroundings, “occur?”  
“Oh, you were coming to visit us and a truck slid on the ice, slamming into you,” she said rather bluntly. She was a nurse after she'd probably seen worse. Magnus inhaled sharply imagining it.  
“But I brought some things I thought might jog your memory,” he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly realising something  
"I-I had a necklace!" Magnus spoke, trying hard to remember. His memories were there, they were just blurry and this frustrated him. Catarina looked at him sympathetically  
"No, no, I know I did! It was a present... It was... The colour of my eyes!" He cheered looking at her hopefully. She sighed and stood up  
"I'll go get your items," she spoke. He nodded his head firmly as he watched her leave the room. Once she had gone he squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to remember something. He remembers going ice skating... Watching the lights turn on in the town square... Watching a baseball game, having a snowball fight, decorating for Christmas, a school dance. He shook his head and groaned. All his memories were fuzzy and merged together, but they all had one thing in common, there was something, or rather someone, with him in all these memories. It appeared to him as a human like figure, but he couldn't make out any distinct features. He flopped onto the hospital bed and sighed as Catarina walked in carrying a plastic bag. She handed it to him and he immediately started frantically rummaging through it. Magnus let out a loud gasp and he pulled out the familiar silver chained necklace. He stared at it blankly, expecting all of his memories to come flooding back.   
"Damn it," he cursed, hitting the bed. They were interrupted by the nurse arriving to give Magnus his medication. The nurse explained it would make him sleepy so he said goodbye to Catarina and climbed under the covers. He took the pills with ease and stared blankly at the ceiling. Before he felt the full effects kick in, he took the necklace one more and hung it around his neck. He sighed, gripping the pendant as he fell asleep.  
While he slept, Magnus had a dream.  
He was in his father's apartment, standing in the hallway. He had his winter coat and shoes on. He looked around, taking into the familiar surroundings. He heard a familiar, but distorted voice call out to him  
"Magnus," he looked up to see a figure of a man but no face  
"Happy birthday," the figure spoke, handing him a small box. He stared at it blankly  
"Open it!" The figure chuckled. Magnus obliged and pulled out the contents of the box, revealing the silver necklace. He stared at it fondly, the dream becoming clearer  
"Thankyou Alexander I lo-" he stopped himself. 'Alexander' he thought 'why does that name sound so familiar. He looked up to see the figures face become clear. Magnus recognised every feature. His rosey cheeks, fair skin, messy black hair, built jawline, but what stood out the most were those beautiful, soft, caring, brown eyes. He stared at the figure, all his memories becoming whole, the unknown silhouette in them taking shape into this man before him, his...  
"ALEXANDER!" He yelled waking up with a start. He looked around, breathing heavily, distraught to see he was not in his hallway, with Alec, but in fact in hospital. He collapsed his head into his hands and sighed. He needed to find Alec.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this during my 12 hour journey but I am now in Scotland to visit family ♡

Alec had stayed in bed for the whole of Christmas Eve, despite various efforts from his family trying to get him to go out. It was nearing dinner time, and Alec could hear the familiar voice of his father downstairs. His siblings had gone out as promised but Maryse lied and told Robert that Alec was sick, she wasn't exactly wrong. He decided he should at least go say hi to his father, so he rolled, quite literally, out if the blanket cocoon he had made and slowly made his way downstairs. He was just in time to catch his father putting his hat and gloves on  
"Ah Alec, what a shame you couldn't join us today," Robert announced. Maryse heard them and came through to the hallway, carefully placing her hand on Alec's shoulder. She smiled at him knowingly but Robert just seemed to ignore the exchange  
"Be careful out there," was all Maryse said  
"Are you referring to the crash that happened a few days ago?" Alec tensed at the mention of it, his limbs starting to tingle with anxiety. Maryse didn't want to continue in this topic, knowing the affect it had on Alec so she simply nodded  
"It was bound to happen," He stated, Alec looked up at him  
"I mean what parent thinks it's a good idea to let their child drive a car like a Maserati, not to mention he was a foreigner to, probably didn't understand out roads," he muttered   
"Robert!" Maryse scolded, she looked at Alec worridley but he was just staring deadpanmed at his father  
"Should've been me," was all he said before turning and heading back upstairs, once again collapsing on his bed. He heard his mother continue to scold his father downstairs and simply pulled his pillow around his head to drown them out. He could hear the muffled pitter patter of rain on his window. He found the sound of rain oddly calming, so he decided to focus on it, imagining what it was like outside, standing in it as it soaked his body, cold and wet, freezing him to the core. He took and deep breath, continuing to listen to the rain. Maybe he should take a walk in it? Yeah, that's what he'll do. He got back up and walked downstairs. His father had gone by now and he assumed his mother was getting Max ready for bed. He took his coat down from the rack and slipped on his shoes  
"Where are you going?" He turned to see Jace staring against the wall  
"Out for a walk," he said bluntly  
"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. Alec nodded and smiled at him, a smiled he used to fool people for years, a smile he used to fool himself  
"Okay.... but don't stay out too long," he nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the rain. It wasn't heavy rain, it was a mist of rain, the sort that soaked you to your skin. He stood on his porch for a while, looking up into the dark void above him, not a star in sight. He wondered for a moment, if perhaps Magnus was looking at the same sky. He shook his head, even if Magnus was looking at the sky it didn't matter. He didn't remember Alec so it was best for him to let him go. He stepped down into the street, the rain splattering benath him with each of his steps. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to be in the rain, letting everything wash away.  
\---------  
Back in the Lightwood home Jace walked back through into the living room  
"What's up?" Izzy asked  
"I'm worried about Alec," he said  
"We all are,"  
"I know it's just, he gone for a walk an-  
"Wait you let him go out alone!?" Izzy shrieked  
"He said he was okay!" Jace defended. "I assumed he wanted to go see Magnus." She was about to object when there was a rapid knock at their door. They looked at each other and darted towards the door. Jace yanked it open and looked at the visitor surprised  
"Magnus!?" He gasped. Izzy peeked over his should and looked at Magnus wide eyed  
"Magnus what are- how- wait do you-"  
"I don't have time to explain, yes I got my memory back but I need to see Alec,"  
"He's just gone out...." Jace trailed off, a look of horror spreading across Magnus' face  
"Has he taken his medication recently?" His voice breaking slightly. Horror began to spread across the siblings faces too  
"Medication?" Izzy questioned  
"Oh god," he muttered. Just then Maryse came through  
"What are you two- Magnus?"  
"Mom we need to find Alec," Izzy sputtered as she pulled her shoes on  
"What do you mean 'find' Alec he's upstairs isn't he?" They all shook their heads and Maryses eyes widened  
"I'm calling Luke," she said  
"I'm sure he's fine," Jace replied  
"That's what we said last time," the siblings looked at her confused and Magnus just dropped his head, trying to hide his tears  
"Well where would he be?" Izzy asked as Jace helped her put on her coat  
"You guys check Magnus' apartment, Luke is going to the Hospital and if he's not there then.." she began to trail off  
"Brooklyn Bridge," Magnus finished. She nodded slightly and Izzy looked at him in shook  
"Why would he-" Magnus looked at her and her eyes began to fill with tears  
"We need to go," Jace said, the seriousness in his tone scaring Magnus  
"I don't suppose he took his phone?" Maryse looked at the table near the door and shook her head  
"It's here," Magnus nodded and made his way outside  
"I'm gonna call Clary and Simon and ask them to look around the neighbourhood," Izzy announced. The group started to run to Magnus' apartment, trying their best to ignore the rain. Magnus ran through the lobby doors of his apartment complex and towards the lobby boy  
"Has a young man of about 6 foot with brown hair come through here?"  
"Not that I've seen Mr Bane," he smiled sympathetically. Magnus nodded, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. He stepped back outside, Jace and Izzy looking at him hopefully. He shook his head and their faces dropped  
"You guys go find Clary and Simon, I'll head to..." He trailed off but they understood  
"We'll meet you there," Jace replied, placing his hand on Magnus' shoulder. He smiled as Jace and Izzy left and started to make his way to the bridge. As he turned the corner he noticed he was in the street of Maia's café, he smiled fondly, remembering when he had first met Alec. When he looked closer he noticed a figure standing outside the coffee shop. His heart rate immediately began to increase as he stepped towards them. As he did the light from the lamp post shifted onto the figure and all the the fear immediately left Magnus' body. Stood outside the coffee shop was Alec, looking up at the sky, rain trickling down his face. His hair was soaked and sticking up in various places. Magnus began to breath heavier and he felt his fingers begin to numb in the cold air but he didn't care. He noticed Alec begin to turn and walk away and thats when the panic set in  
"ALEXANDER!" He yelled without even knowing what he was doing, Alec stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, clearly thinking he was hearing things  
"Alexander!" He said slightly softer but still loud enough for Alec to hear. This time Alec turned around and as soon as he did they locked eyes immediately and suddenly Magnus was back in Library on the first day of school, starring at this mysterious raven haired boy with that same expression in his eyes that, back then, Magnus didn't recognise but now he did, because he had the same expression, it was love. They stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to say  
"Magnus?" He heard him call out. He was so choked up he couldn't respond so he just nodded. Alec's eyes widened and he stepped forward, the light showing a mist of rain falling around him but then Magnus noticed his expression change, it shifted to disappointment  
"But you don't reme-" before Magnus could hear what else he had to stay he started sprinting towards Alec, the wet pavement splattering under his feet, marking his fast rythmn as he made his way over to Alec. The wind blew his hood down and his hair started to become heavy and wet but he didn't care, he continued his pace until he was almost face to face with Alec and he collided with him in a firm embrace, so strong he almost knocked the other man over. Alec stood there for a moment, processing what was happening but Magnus soon felt him slowly bring his arms around him. He was unperturbed by the coldness of Alec and gripped onto the back of Alec's coat, icy droplettes of water dripping down his fingers, but he clung onto him for dear life  
"You...you remember?" He heard him mumble  
"How could I forget?" Magnus whimpered, looking up at him. His hair was covering his eyes but he could still see Alec's face, warmly lit by the street light, watermarks glistening on his skin. Alec carefully pushed the hair off of Magnus's face and looked at him in the eyes intensely  
"I was so scared," he muttered  
"So was I," Magnus replied softly  
"Magnus I-" he swallowed audibley, looking between Magnus' eyes and lips, "I love you," Magnus froze, slightly taken a back by the rawness of the statement  
"I love you too," Alec sighed and leant down, capturing Magnus in a cold, needy kiss. They stood their, in there own world, ignoring the rain falling around them, their embrace keeping them warm. They eventually pulled back, breathing heavily, their breath visable in the cold air  
"But how?" Alec muttered. Magnus fished under his shirt and coat, pulling out the necklace Alec gave him  
"It was you," he replied, Alec staring at the necklace fondly  
"Shit!" Magnus exlaimed   
"What?" Alec looked at him panicked,   
"Everyone is looking for you, we have to tell them you're okay," he fished his phone out, Alec moving them into the shelter of the café's canopy  
"Izzy?"  
《"Magnus hey we've had no luck over here we're heading for you now I just-"》  
"Izzy, Izzy calm down I've got him, he's okay"  
《"You have! Oh thank god"》  
Magnus chuckled slightly  
"I'll meet you back at the house,"  
《"Okay see you there,"》  
Magnus put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Alec  
"I'm sorry I worried everyone," he said bashfully,  
"Don't. We just care about you, believe me I'd know,"  
"But how were you allowed out? The doctors said you had a factor!" Magnus blushed slightly and pulled the sleeve of his coat up, revealing a wrist splint  
"And I may have also literally jumped out if Catarina's car to come see you-"  
"Magnus!" Alec scolded  
"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" He defended. Alec shook his head as he noticed a cop car pulling up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal Luke  
"You boys need a lift?"  
\----------  
When they arrived back at the Lightwood home they were greeted by a whirlwind of panicked greetings  
"Oh I'm so glad you two are okay," Izzy spoke as she squeezed the air out of them, "but don't you ever think of leaving again when you don't feel okay!" She scolded, hitting Alec's arm lightly  
"That goes for you too," she pointed at Magnus and he put his hands up in defense  
"Well good to see you all in shape," Maryse spoke, Magnus turned to face her  
"Catarina?"  
"Yes well after you decided to essentially barrel roll out of my car and then proceed to run off into the night I night as well see if Maryse was okay," she spoke steadily, gesturing her cup of tea towards Maryse. He looked down bashfully, like a child being told off by their parent  
"I'm sorry for worrying everyone," Alec spoke up  
"Nonsense Kid, we're just glad you're okay," Luke assured, patting his shoulder. He smiled slightly before Magnus began to yawn  
"It is quite late," Maryse announced, "I suspect you're all quite tired?" Everyone's nodded  
"You wanna stay here or come back with me?" Catarina asked  
"Can I stay here?" Magnus replied. Catarina nodded  
"You're welcome to stay if you want?" Maryse offered  
"Thanks but I have to make sure Ragnor hasn't killed Madzie," Magnus chuckled and gave her a hug, she slipped something into his pocket  
"Painkillers," she whispered, Magnus nodded and watched her leave. The rest of the group headed to their rooms  
"You coming?" Alec asked  
"Yeah just gonna grab a glass of water," Alec nodded and headed upstairs. Magnus walked through the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He turned around to see Maryse at the door  
"I'm glad you're okay," she looked down towards his splint, "Well mostly okay," she chuckled  
"Thank you, and thank you for letting me stay,"  
"Of course, you're one of the family," she smiled. She stepped out of the way, allowing Magnus to leave  
"Oh and Magnus," he turned to look at her, "Look after him," she said softly, she didn't need to say more, Magnus knew exactly what she meant. He jogged upstairs, being careful not to spill his water and pushed open Alec's bedroom door. To his surprise the room was pitch black, and he could just about make out the silhouette of Alec, hunched over on the edge of the bed  
"Alec?" He questioned, before turning the light on  
"Magnus hey, you okay?" He stuttered, clearing trying to seem okay,"  
"No I'm not," Alec looked at him, "I'm not okay, beacause you're not okay," he said softly  
"Magnus I'm fi-"  
"No!" He put his water down rather harshly on Alec's desk and stood to face him  
"I know you aren't okay, and that's okay but please, when things get crazy, don't push me away," he said, looking directly into Alec's eyes. Alec sighed and nodded  
"You're right, I'm sorry,"  
"Don't be sorry, just do me a favour and," he notioned to the pills sat on Alec's bathroom counter. Alec nodded and and took the pot, taking out his correct dosage. He looked at Magnus awkwardly  
"Look I'll do the same," he took his painkillers out of his pocket and showed them to Alec  
"This looks awfully dodgey doesn't it?" Alec joked   
"Shut up and take them," Magnus laughed. Once they got that out of the way they climbed into bed, Magnus being careful with his wrist  
"Do you want a pillow for that?" Alec asked  
"No I'll be okay," Alec nodded but still slipped his arm under Magnus and cradled his wrist gently in his hand  
"I thought you liked being little spoon?" He jabbed  
"Can it or you're sleeping alone," Alec retaliated. Magnus fake pouted and Alec simply kissed him softly. Alec looked over at his clock, 00:12 am, he chuckled softly  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered. Magnus looked at him wide eyed and turned to look at the clock  
"Huh, Merry Christmas indeed," he cuddled into the taller man, Alec still cradelling his wrist as they fell asleep


	26. Chapter 25

Neither of the men woke up first Christmas morning, they were rather dragged from their slumber by an excitable mess of brown curls. Max pounced onto them, trying his best to wake them without using words. Before he had even made it halfway up the bed Alec jumped awake, grabbing the small boy before he could reach Magnus' wrist. Max looked at him confused, his pupils the size of sourcers. Alec sat him down on the end of the bed  
'Magnus has a sore wrist you must be careful,' he signed. Apparently the ruckus had woken Magnus since he slowly rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes  
'Good morning Max, Merry Christmas,' Magnus signed with a wide smile plastered on his face, Max returned the greeting and jumped off the bed  
'I'm going to go get Iz and J,' his signing was so rapid he didn't sign his siblings full names, but Alec understood, nodding as the ball of energy ran out the door  
"Well good to see him in high spirits," Magnus remarked as he shuffled to sit next to Alec on the edge of the bed, a mound of duvet forming around them  
"Yeah… you know you never told me how you know sign language," Alec spoke, turning to face his boyfriend  
"I was a spy in the war," Magnus said nonchalantly. Alec looked at him dumbfounded, struggling to form words  
"I'm joking," Magnus laughed  
"During my stay in Paris there was this boy, Raphael, who would only speak in Sign language or Spanish. For some reason I thought sign language was the easier option," Magnus said, bringing his gaze away from Alec as he thought about it. The men chuckled.  
"Damn!" Magnus cursed  
"What?" Alec asked panicked  
"I left your present at home," Magnus confessed bashfully. Alec beamed, his face lighting up with adoration for his boyfriend  
"Oh whatever will we do?" Alec pouted, falling on the bed dramatically. Before he could say another word he felt the bed shift next to him and before he knew it Magnus was straddling the taller man, pining his arm down on either side of his head. Alec looked at him wide eyed, his throat becoming dry. Magnus had this look in his eye that drove Alec crazy  
"You okay pretty boy?" That remark set Alec's entire body a flame, his face painted scarlett  
"I-I" Before he could continue he was stopped by Magnus' lips on his. It was slow and sweet at first but quickly descended into a fiery passionate kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, following a steady rhythm. Magnus' grip loosened on Alec wrist so he took this opportunity to move his hands to Magnus' body, exploring every inch. He carefully slid his hands under the smaller man's shirt and as he did Magnus bit down on Alec's lower lip. This caused the taller man to dig his nails into Magnus' back, earning a moan from both of them. Magnus gave him a quick peck before descending down to his neck, kissing and nipping as he went  
"Shit," Alec gasped breathlessly, knotting his fingers into Magnus' hair. Magnus' hands had made there way to Alec, slowly moving down to the waistband of his sweatpants. Alec's heart race began to increase  
"Tell me if you wanna stop," Magnus mumbled, his warm breath tickling Alec's neck.  
"Yo-Your wrist," Alec mumbled  
"I'll be careful," Magnus giggled.  
Alec could hear the faint noise of his family waking up outside and an idea popped into his head. He pulled Magnus' head back to face him, not to hard but hard enough to make him moan slightly. Magnus' cheeks flushed once he realised what he had done and Alec just smirked. He brought himself up to Magnus' ear  
"You smell like rainwater," he whispered, causing a chill to go down Magnus's spine. He pulled back and looked at Magnus in the eye  
"We better fix that then," Magnus mumbled huskily, taking off his wrist splint. Alec didn't need to be told twice as he quickly stood up, taking Magnus with him and making his way to the bathroom.  
\--------  
After a very, very long shower the boys finally emerged, hot and bothered. Magnus came out glowing like the sun, elegantly wrapped up in Alec's dressing gown, Alec following behind in just a towel, his face as red as a tomato. Magnus carefully sat down on the bed, watching his boyfriend get dressed  
"You need some clothes?" Alec asked  
"Yes, I don't think your family would appreciate me celebrating the festivities in nothing but your dressing gown," he winked, making Alec turn redder, something Magnus didn't think was possible. Alec handed him some sweatpants and a Maroon Christmas jumper  
"Why don't you wear this?" Magnus asked  
"The jumpers too small for me," Alec shrugged as he pulled a black sweater over his head. Magnus nodded and put on Alec's clothes, mumbling to himself as he fiddled with his wet hair  
"I hate having wet hair," he complained  
"Says the man who ran out in the pouring rain to find me," Alec chuckled. Magnus shrugged and stood up to face him. Alec handed him his wrist splint  
"Is your wrist okay? We weren't exactly careful," he confessed  
"Alexander, I'm fine," he put the splint on and smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly  
"I'm still upset I don't have your present," Magnus huffed. Alec put his hand on Magnus' shoulders carefully  
"You being okay is all the present I need," he sighed, kissing Magnus softly. Magnus hummed and smiled widely as Alec pulled back. Before they could enjoy each other's presence the door burst open  
"You two are aware it's Christmas right!?" Jace announced, staring at them unimpressed. Alec looked over at the clock  
"It's 8 am, and we were out late," He sighed  
"Yeah being 'out late' is the reason you haven't come down yet, not the fact that your neck looks like it was attacked by a vampire," Alec clasped his hand onto his neck as Magnus tried to suppress a laugh. Jace smirked as he cockily left the room  
"He won't let that go will he?" Magnus asked  
"No," Alec sighed as he left the room, Magnus following. They walked downstairs and joined the rest of the Lightwood family in the living room.  
"Good morning you two," Maryse greeted  
She was sat on the armchair with an impatient Max in her lap. Clary and Jace were taking up half the sofa with Simon sat on the floor in front of them with Izzy curled up in between his legs  
'Can I open my presents now?' Max signed excitedly. Maryse nodded her head gently as Max jumped down towards the presents. The others exchanged their presents and Alec walked over to the hallway to get Magnus' present. As he did there was A knock at the door.  
"Oh Catarina hi," Alec beamed as he opened the door  
"Hi Alec, I knew Magnus hadn't been home so I thought I'd bring his presents for everyone over," she smiled. Alec nodded and signalled for her to come in  
"Do you want a drink?"  
"No sorry I can't stay, I have a very grumpy Ragnor waiting for me," she giggled. Alec smiled and took the presents from her  
"How's Magnus, did he take his painkillers?"  
"Yes he did," Alec said sternly  
"And how are you?"  
"I'm okay," he smiled. Alec didn't like talking about his feelings, especially with people he barely knew. Catarina got the hint and said goodbye. Alec walked back through, carrying the presents  
"Jezz how much did you get Magnus?" Jace teased  
"No that's my wrapping paper," Magnus interrupted, cocking his eyebrow  
"Yeah Catarina dropped your presents over but couldn't stay," he explained. Magnus smiled and took the parcels, handing them out. He got Clary some art supplies, Izzy some Make up, Simon a signed comic book and Jace a rubber duck  
"Really?" he asked, Magnus just shrugged. Finally it came to Alec. He unwrapped the neat parcel and opened the small black box inside. It contained a small key chain. Attached to it was a small photo of him and Magnus, a silver bow and arrow charm and a key. He looked up at Magnus confused  
"It's um," he turned away from the group and lowered his voice  
"It's a key to my apartment," Magnus smiled, blushing slightly. Alec stared at him for a moment until a wild smile crept across his face, he pulled Magnus into a strong hug, almost making him fall backwards. Magnus giggled but Alec refused to let go  
"You gonna give him your present or hug him death?" Izzy chuckled. Alec nodded and handed Magnus his present. It thin and delicate so Magnus unwrapped in carefully. Inside were two sheets of paper, he studied them for a while until surprise touched his face. His mouth fell open as he quickly looked up and Alec  
"You didn't!?" Alec bit his lip and nodded. Magnus screamed into the paper and threw himself around Alec, sending them both falling into the floor. Alec laughed as Magnus squeezed him tight. Everyone looked at the interaction slightly confused  
"What did you get him?" Simon asked. Magnus eventually let go and showed the paper to the group. Simon and Jace looked at confused but Izzy stared at it in awe  
"You got him tickets to New York fashion week!?" She screamed. The two continued flaunt about the tickets as Simon tormented Jace with the rubber duck.  
"Well I'm going to go start dinner," Maryse announced as she rose from the couch  
"Magnus will you be joining us?" She asked  
"If that's alright with you?"  
"Of course my boy," She smiled, leaving the room  
"Looks like that's not the only present they got each other," Izzy smirked, looking at Alec's neck. He flushed scarlett again looking over at Max worridley, but he was too invested in his new DS. Magnus giggled, kissing Alec on the cheek.  
"Let's watch a movie!" Clary suggested. The group agreed and moved to the sofas. As Magnus got up he was hit with a wave of dizziness. The room began to spin and he lost his balance, Alec catching him  
"Hey you okay?" He asked concerned  
"I'm fine," He lied, "just stood up too quick," he smiled. Alec nodded and guided Magnus to the couch. They decided to watch Miracle on 34th Street, cuddled up under blankets with the fire cackling and the Christmas lights illuminating the room. Magnus was curled up under Alec's arm, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. He tried his best to ignore his pounding headache, and the pain in the corner of his eye, chalking it up to nothing as he tried to focus on the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh What's up with Magnus??
> 
> Happy New year everyone! I hope 2020 is great for you all!


	27. Chapter 26

After several more Christmas movies and an amazing Christmas dinner prepared by Maryse, the group felt they needed to stretch their legs  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" Clary suggested  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Simon agreed. They went and got change into some more weather appropriate clothing and put on their coats  
"The park will probably be quite empty," Izzy beamed as they left the house. Simon and Izzy led the group with Clary and Jace close behind  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked, stopping them in their tracks as the others continued to walk. Magnus looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you went really pale earlier and I guess… I'm just worried," Alec confessed  
"Alexander," Magnus brought his hand up to Alec's cheek, "I'm fine," he smiled weakly. Alec didn't look sure but Izzy started calling for them  
"Come on lovebirds!" She teased. Alec shook his head and took Magnus' hand, staying close to him incase something happened  
"Woah there's like no one here," Simon announced as they entered the park. The park was covered in a thin sheet of white snow, the occasional indentation from previous visitors  
"Let's build a snowman!" Clary beamed  
"Or, even better, a competition!" Jace yelled  
"Do you have to make everything a competition?" Clary huffed, walking over to a clear spot of snow. Izzy skipped over to a another patch with Simon and Alec turned to Magnus  
"You wanna join in," Magnus tried to look at him clearly but his vision was blurring and he felt nauseous. He didn't want to worry Alec so he played it off  
"Yeah sure," he tried to sound okay, turning around quickly before Alec could catch on. Alec did most of the snow rolling, not wanting Magnus to hurt his wrist, so Magnus found some sticks and stones to decorate it. He stood up from picking stones too quickly and his vision went fuzzy and grey, he felt himself stumble backwards, his ankle buckling in the thick snow  
"Fuck," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up  
"Magnus you okay?" He heard Alec call but it was very muffled  
"Yeah!" He choked out, trying to ground himself. He was about to walk back when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder  
"Jesus Magnus you're as pale as the snow," Alec whined, supporting his boyfriend as he swayed unsteadily  
"I told you I'm f-" Magnus felt himself become short of breath, the entire park spinning. He felt his heart start to race and he felt weak  
"Magnus you aren't okay we need to take you to the hospital," Alec pleaded. By now the others had noticed the commotion and came over  
"Hey is everything- woah Magnus!" Jace spoke  
"Call the hospital," Alec instructed, Magnus becoming unconscious in his arms  
"Alec are-"  
"Now!" He yelled, startling everyone. He looked back down to Magnus who was completely unconscious, laying limply in his arms  
"Hey Magnus it's gonna be okay, okay?" He whispered, tears threatening his eyes. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Magnus, before picking him up. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he can't lose him, not again  
"They're sending an ambulance," Jace announced, following the group as they walked to the gates of the park. Alec stood there anxiously, digging his fingers into his palms  
"Here," Jace muttered, draping his coat over Magnus. Alec smiled at him thankfully as the ambulance rounded the corner. A paramedic stepped out and looked over the group  
"What happened? Frostbite?"  
"I don't know, he just went really pale and collapsed," Alec whimpered. The paramedic nodded and lead them round to the back of the van  
"Didn't think this would be happening again," Simon chuckled, trying to make a joke  
"What do you mean?" The paramedic asked, taking Magnus from Alec's arms  
"He was um.. in a car accident a couple days ago," Alec spoke, watching Magnus intently. The paramedic just nodded as he climbed in  
"We'll meet you there," Izzy spoke, Alec nodded as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. The group watching worriedly as it pulled away.  
"Tell me about this car crash Mr…"  
"Lightwood," the paramedic nodded, allowing Alec to talk  
"It was the 22nd, we had just come home from our school dance and Magnus wanted to visit his goddaughter. On his way there a van spun out on the ice and hit his car. He has a fractured wrist and he had lost some of his memory…" Alec trailed off as his throat began to dry up  
"I see," the paramedic nodded  
"I can't be sure but it seems that the sudden leave from hospital after the car crash has taken a toll on his body, I suspect he'll need to spend some time to recover properly," the paramedic explained, harshly. Alec looked down feeling ashamed that he didn't question Magnus' short time in hospital. He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing  
"Mom Hi-"  
《"What happened?"》  
"We're not sure I'm in the ambulance no-"  
《"Oh I never should've let you out of my sight, if either of you aren't there when I arrive there will be consequences,"》  
She hung up and Alec looked at his phone confused  
"Concerned mother?" The paramedic asked  
"You could say that,"  
"Sorry to ask this but what is your relationship to…"  
"Magnus? His name is Magnus Bane and he's… my boyfriend," it felt good for Alec to call him that, he felt happy  
"You're handling this very well Mr. Lightwood, most people would be freaking out if their partner was here. Does he suffer from any other medical conditions I need to know?"  
"As far as I'm aware he suffers from panic attacks," Alec explained  
"And has he ever experienced one to your knowledge?"  
"Yes a while ago I found him breaking down in his apartment," Alec explained  
"And did the doctors help him calm down?"  
"No I did," the paramedic looked up at him  
"I see… I don't suppose you've ever considered a career as a first responder have you Mr Lightwood?"  
"What do you mean? Like a paramedic?" He asked confused  
"Or police officer, fireman. Being able to stay calm and help others is a good trait, think about it," the paramedic smiled. Just then Magnus began to stir in the stretcher  
"Hey Magnus it's okay," Alec took his hand, "We're going to get you help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see this story coming to an end soon. But I have another story in the works ♡


	28. Chapter 27

Magnus had been in hospital for 3 days now, he hadn't been eating while in hospital and running around in the rain had caught up to him. His immune system was still weak after his surgery and it had really taken a toll on him. He was suffering from a fever, a bad one, and Alec was with him all the time, never leaving his bed. But it was now the 29th, and Magnus' skin was starting to show colour again and was able to eat most of his favourite food  
"You're looking better Magnus!" The doctor announced, "with any luck we'll have you out for new year," he said with a smile, Alec smiled wide at the news, Izzy and Jace happy as well  
"Thank God," Magnus sighed, causing the group to laugh   
"Now I just need to ask you some questions to get a brief idea of your health," Magnus nodded as the doctor turned the page on his clipboard  
"Have you ever had a heart attack?"  
"No sir,"  
"Do you drink alcohol?"  
"Only on special occasions," He winked  
"Do you smoke?"  
"No,"  
"And finally, forgive me, when were you last sexually active?" He looked up, the room fell silent. Alec looked down, trying not to raise suspicion as Izzy and Jace exchanged confused looks  
"Um- uh….. Christmas," he mumbled in a hushed voice  
"Right Thank you," the doctor left awkwardly, leaving the room in silence. Izzy and Jace stood there wide eyed, staring at Alec  
"Wow, Alec is so good in bed it got Magnus hospitali- OW!" He was cut off by Alec kicking him violently in the shin  
"He's just jealous," Izzy winked, patting Jace's cheek as he pouted.  
"I'm just glad I'll be out by New year," Magnus sighed, stretching his arms above his head. Alec walked over and sat on a chair next to his bed  
"You have to spend New Years with us Magnus!" Izzy beamed, clapping her hands together  
"I would love too," Magnus smiled, looking over at Alec fondly, who was playing with the rings on Magnus fingers. Izzy and Jace continued to talk but the couple zoned them out as Magnus took of various rings to see if they'd fit on Alec's fingers, laughing as Alec tried to force some rings on  
"Ahem," Izzy cleared her throat, pulling the men from their little world  
"Sorry to break up that ADORABLE moment but I asked what you guys wanted for dinner?"  
"Oh, Thai?" Alec asked  
"Thai," Magnus agreed, nodding his head firmly. Alec laughed, ignoring his siblings as they left the room  
"I'm glad Magnus is okay," Izzy sighed, looking through the window at them  
"Yeah," Jace mumbled, his minds seemingly elsewhere   
"What?" Izzy asked, crossing her arms  
"What-oh I-um," he paused, tears pricking his eyes  
"I think I'm going to go see Clary," he whispered, Izzy suddenly realising that she hadn't seen Simon in a while  
"Yeah-uh- I'll see if Si wants to get food with me," she smiled. Seeing what Magnus and Alec had gone through made the siblings realize how much they cared for their partners too. They said their goodbyes, waving to the men through the window before leaving the hospital.  
Alec sighed as he continued to fiddle with Magnus' rings  
"What's up?" Magnus asked, placing his hand on Alec's  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"You fiddle with things when something is on your mind," Magnus chuckled, signalling for Alec to look at him  
"Oh," Alec paused, surprised Magnus had taken notice of his certain mannerisms  
"I guess-I'm just glad you're okay…" he mumbled. Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's hand softly  
"As am I, I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Magnus went to pull his hands away but Alec stopped him  
"Hey," Alec brought his hand up to Magnus' cheek  
"Don't blame yourself, yes it would've been helpful, but it wasn't everything. Like you once said, the important thing is that you're here, with me," Alec smiled warmly, kissing Magnus' cheek.  
"Thank you," he whispered, placing his forehead on Alec's  
"Your welcome," he whispered back, staring lovingly into Magnus' eyes.  
\-------  
It was now New Year's, Magnus was home safe and well, and everyone was at the Lightwood home for a small gathering. Simon and Izzy were playing video games in the living room with Madzie and Max, Jace and Clary watching them on the couch. Maryse, Luke and Catarina were talking in the kitchen, wine in hand, and Magnus and Alec were out in the garden, watching the fireworks, cuddled up under a blanket  
"Mmm, I like the purple ones the most," Magnus announced, taking his hot chocolate away from his mouth  
"Yeah? I like the blue ones," Alec replied, pulling Magnus closer  
"What's the time?" Alec pulled out his phone and looked at the clock  
"11:58," he replied, looking at Magnus  
"You want to go back in?"  
"No, I like it out here," he sighed, turning back to look at the sky. Magnus watched his boyfriend, his face beautifully illuminated by the wonderful colours of the fireworks, the reflection of them in his shining eyes. Magnus watched as each colour gave Alec a different form of beauty, but he found that blue made his face look soft and kind. In the distance they could hear a faint countdown  
"5, 4, 3, 2…."  
Before Magnus could finish counting he felt Alec turn beside him and before he could register it he was hit by warm lips  
"1…"   
This was unlike any kiss they had shared before. It was warm, passionate, full of emotion, absolutely euphoric. Fireworks continued to explode around them, softly illuminating their exchange. It looked like a scene from a movie, and to them it was. It felt like time had stopped as Magnus tried to understand every emotion Alec was showing him in the kiss. After what felt like years they pulled away, staring intensely into each others eyes  
"Happy New year," Alec mumbled huskily  
"Happy New year…. I love you," he added. Alec smiled, taking Magnus' hands  
"I love you too, so so much." The men sat there, enjoying each others embrace, the distance cheers and celebrations around them, glad their story had a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end end, I'll be writing an epilogue ♡♡


	29. Epilogue

-5 years later-

Alec shoved open the front door, kicking his shoes off and slinging his paramedic bag into the floor  
"I'm home," he called through, hearing excited shuffles and the sounds of bare feet walking towards the hallway  
"Welcome home," Magnus smiled, tape measure wrapped over his neck and various materials draped over his arm  
"And what is the great fashion designer Magnus Bane making today?"  
"I'm not a designer yet dear, but I'm making a winter piece for my class," he smiled, kissing Alec on the cheek causing the taller man to hum slightly.  
"How was training?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow as he looked over his boyfriends deflated state  
"Exhausting," Alec sighed, flopping onto the couch and scaring Church. He looked at the angry fluff ball apologetically and Magnus chuckled  
"Well don't get too comfortable, remember we have dinner plans tonight," Alec shot his eyes open  
'Shit how could I forget,' he cursed to himself, quickly rising from the couch  
"Yeah of course, I um- going to go have a shower!" He called, running to their bathroom before Magnus could interject. Magnus watched as Alec swept past him, Church meowing  
"I know Church, but I wouldn't have him any other way," he smiled, turning back to his work.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Alec started frantically searching through his bed side draw  
"Where is it, where is- AH!" He called out in triumph as he pulled a small velvet box out of his draw. He looked inside, checking if the ring was still there. Inside sat a small, delicate, black ring, with a band of gold running around the middle. He brushed his finger over it, quickly shutting it when he heard noises outside the door. He slipped it into his suit jacket and headed to the bathroom, hoping everything will go to plan.  
\------  
The men stepped out into the hall, Magnus locking the apartment door behind them. Alec was fiddling with the ring box in his pocket and almost took it with his as he went to take Magnus' hand  
'Shit,' he thought, clumsily placing it back into his pocket  
"Are you okay, you seem awfully jumpy," Magnus observed, squeezing his boyfriends hand  
"Yeah of course," Alec smiled as they walked towards the elevator. Magnus and Alec had been living together for 3 years, Church being a recent addition last Christmas. The men stepped out of the apartment block and into the crisp January air  
"Maybe we should've brought our coats," Magnus sighed, stepping closer to Alec  
"The car isn't parked too far away," Alec replied. That was another thing, Magnus had gifted Alec the Maserati for his 20 birthday. Alec insisted on finding away to repay him but Magnus said it was fine, well, Alec somewhat repaid him later that night. The men climbed in, Alec turning on the engine and driving to dinner. They had decided to visit and old friend and see how Maia was doing. They parked outside if Taki's and walked in  
"If it isn't my favourite couple, don't tell Jace and Clary I said that," Maia winked as she showed them to their seats. Once again it was in a quiet corner at the back of the restaurant behind a beaded curtain  
"Isn't this where we sat when you took me out for my 18th Birthday?" Magnus asked  
"Oh is it?" Maia shrugged, trying not to give away the fact that Alec had called prior, specifically asking for this table. They sat down and Maia poured them some water, handed them the menu and went back to the reception desk.  
"I miss this place," Magnus sighed as he scanned over the menu, seeing familiar dishes and some new ones  
"Yeah we should've come back sooner," Alec replied  
"I still remember my 18th birthday so clearly, it's the day you got me this," Magnus lifted up the Citrine necklace from around his neck and Alec smiled at it  
"It still remember why I got it for you," Alec smiled  
"Because it reminded you of my eyes, right?" Alec nodded, taking a sip of his water as the waiter came over. Magnus ordered a steak and Alec a bacon burger  
"Remember when we went ice skating?" Magnus asked and Alec let out a noise of embarrassment  
"Don't remind me, I couldn't stop blushing when ever I was near you," Alec sighed, causing Magnus to chuckle  
"And then we had that snowball fight and you almost killed me,"  
"I did not 'almost kill you', stop being dramatic," Alec argued, Magnus cocking his eyebrow playfully  
"And then my mother proceeded to believe we were having sex," Alec added, causing Magnus to choke on his water. Their food was brought over and the men continued to reminisce on past memories  
"Do you want dessert?" Alec asked  
"Yes… but I don't think they serve it here…" Magnus smirked as he dragged his foot up Alec's leg and inner thigh, causing the taller man to blush profusely  
"Behave," Alec whispered huskily, pushing Magnus' foot down. They sat there gazing into each others eyes  
'Now, now is the right time, do it now Alec, ask him to ma-'  
"Oh that reminds me, I actually want to go somewhere," Magnus interrupted his thoughts  
"Oh um-really?" Alec stuttered  
"Yeah, should we go?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah sure," Alec replied, pushing the ring back into his pocket. The men got up, waving goodbye to Maia as they left the restaurant. Alec was about to unlock the car when Magnus stopped him  
"It's walking distance," he smiled, taking Alec's hand. Alec nodded and followed his boyfriend down the street. He watched as his boyfriend walked with determination  
"Where are we going exactly..?" Suddenly Magnus stopped walking and turned to Magnus  
"No where, we're here." Magnus smiled. Alec looked around, it looked like a normal town square why did-  
"Wait is this-"  
"The town square we had our first kiss in, it is," Magnus beamed, taking Alec into the center. It was late, at least 7 pm so there was nobody around.  
"Wow I still remember it," Alec thought, looking around  
'Now, now is the perfect time, do it!' Alec's thoughts were racing. He looked over to Magnus who was staring up at the sky  
"The stars look nice tonight," Magnus observed, his hands in his pockets. Alec mumbled in agreement as he shakely took the box out of his pocket. He stepped towards Magnus, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves  
"Magnus," he called. The smaller man looked towards him as Alec sunk down onto one knee  
"Alexander what are yo-"  
"Please just let me talk," Alec took a deep breath, looking up as his boyfriend   
"Magnus you've made me so happy, before I met you I didn't think I'd ever find love, I didn't think anyone could love me but YOU changed that. Sure we've had our rough patches but we made it through as we're doing okay and- I'm rambling- what I'm trying to say is," Alec showed the box to Magnus and opened it  
"Magnus Bane… Will you Marry me?" There was silence, Magnus stood there completely motionless  
"You asshole," he whispered, Alec looked at him confused. Magnus had tears in his eyes as he looked at Alec  
"No this isn't fair," Magnus whined turning away from Alec  
"Magnus what do yo-,"  
"I wanted to propose!" Magnus yelled, turning to show Alec a small box  
"Why do you think I brought you here?" Alec looked at him wide eyed, completely lost for words  
"So-um- is that a yes?" Magnus chuckled and knelt down in front of Alec  
"It was always a yes," He sighed cupping Alec's cheeks. Alec was smiling wide as he took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Magnus' finger. Magnus did the same as he took the sleek, black ring out of the box and slipped it into Alec's finger  
"We even managed to make our engagement rings match," Alec chuckled, sniffling slightly. Magnus chuckled  
"Now you definitely owe me dessert," Magnus winked, standing up. Alec pulled him closer, leaning down and capturing Magnus is a long, passionate kiss  
"I love you," Alec sighed, staring into Magnus' eyes  
"I love you too," He smiled back. Taking Alec's hand and looking at the ring  
"Alexander Bane-Lightwood," Magnus announced as the men started to head back to the car  
"Um, I think you'll find it will be Lightwood-Bane," Alec argued  
"Really?" Magnus chuckled. The men walked off, hand in hand. Connected for eternity in a love so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story. Thank you for all the kind comments. I am sad to say goodbye to this story but I'm happy with how it ended. I hope you all continue to like the work I put out in the future ♡♡  
Thank you


End file.
